La Novia Errante
by Sakura T. Cold
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha iba a convertir a Sakura en una gran estrella del ballet clásico que era por lo que él se había casado con ella, solamente para asegurarse que ningunas distracciones románticas interferirían con su carrera. Él no tenía ninguna intención de acceder al matrimonio para hacerlo verdadero, pero ¿y los sentimientos de Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: ELIZABETH ASHTON. El título original en español es Mi Querido Tirano y en inglés es el mismo que en este fanfic, Errant Bride

Sasuke Uchiha iba a convertir a Sakura en una gran estrella del ballet clásico que era por lo que él se había casado con ella, solamente para asegurarse que ningunas distracciones románticas interferirían con su carrera. Él no tenía ninguna intención de acceder al matrimonio para hacerlo verdadero, pero ¿y los sentimientos de Sakura?

* * *

CAPITULO 1

La luz de la luna caía sobre el jardín como una cascada argentada y convertía el prado en un lago de plata. Desde las ventanas abiertas, la música de Tchaikovsky (1) llenaba con su melodía la noche.

La joven empujó la reja de hierro forjado que daba acceso al jardín y la encontró abierta. Atraída por la música, se deslizó al interior, hacia el tentador tramo de césped recién cortado.

Comenzó a bailar y de inmediato se transportó a un mundo encantado. Como sólo vestía unos cortos pantaloncillos blancos y una blusa sin mangas del mismo color, su ropa no fue ningún impedimento y sus esbeltas extremidades se veían pálidas, casi translúcidas por la débil luz. Parecía un duende de otro planeta o la propia reina de los cisnes.

Eso fue lo que pensó el hombre que veía el jardín desde una terraza. Solo una vez antes vio bailar a una muchacha de manera tan etérea, con completo abandono, al hechizo de la música, pero a pesar de haberla buscado por más de veinte años, nunca encontró a nadie igual. Mientras la joven bailaba perdida en su fantasía, él se quedó como si viera una aparición.

Una voz áspera rompió el embrujo. La joven era una intrusa y el conserje de la casa de campo descubrió su presencia. Con los brazos abiertos como un pájaro en vuelo, el rostro elevado a la luna y apoyada sobre un esbelto pie, hizo una pausa. Luego, desapareció entre las sombras oscuras de los árboles.

El hombre de la terraza murmuró: Giselle, (2) porque tanto su llegada como su salida fueron como una aparición.

El viejo caminó hacia la reja con pasos lentos, buscó con torpeza sus llaves, y de pronto oyó una voz lacónica:

-Esa muchacha, ¿quién es?

Elevó sus cansados ojos, vio ante él una figura alta y distinguida y se apresuró a disculparse:

-Una criatura del diablo –se quejó-. Si hubiera podido pescarla le habría dado su merecido.

-¿No sabe usted quién es y de dónde vino?

El conserje se rascó la cabeza y le dijo que era una pilluela, una vagabunda como el bohemio de su padre, que parecía europeo; se alojaban en la casa de Asuma Sarutobi, cerca de su propio domicilio. Acababa de ver al padre entrar al casino a jugarse sus últimos yenes. ¿El nombre? Esa sí era una pregunta difícil, pero sí... lo recordaba: Kizashi Haruno (3).

El caballero respiró hondo. ¿Sería posible que fuera el mismo después de tantos años? ¿El Kizashi Haruno a quien le tenía tanto rencor? Debía ser el mismo, porque sólo la hija de Mebuki (4) podía bailar como lo hizo aquella joven.

* * *

Sakura Haruno estaba acurrucada en su cama, en el alojamiento de la buhardilla que compartía con su padre. Todavía estaba vestida con los pantaloncillos cortos y la blusa. Era más de la media noche. Esperaba ansiosa el regreso de su padre.

Ya se le había borrado de la mente el episodio del jardín. Pasaba por la casa de campo cuando oyó la melodía familiar de "El lago de los cisnes". Entró impulsivamente y se entusiasmó como siempre que oía música, sobre todo esa música y comenzó a bailar, porque hacerlo era para ella tan natural como respirar.

Los Haruno habían ido a Osaka, porque allí estaba el Tokyo Asami Maki Ballet (5) y tenían la esperanza de que el director les concediera una audición, pero hasta aquel momento se había mostrado inaccesible. La madre de Sakura había sido bailarina y ellos pensaron que su nombre les abriría las puertas, pero eso hacía tanto tiempo, que ya la habían olvidado. Parecía que lo mismo sucedió con madame Chiyo, en un tiempo estrella internacional, quien durante muchos años entrenó a Sakura con mucho esmero, en su casa de Nerima. ¡Pobre viejita con la cabeza en las nubes! Murió antes de que pudieran madurar sus grandiosos proyectos. Eso fue un golpe para Sakura quien tenía absoluta fe en ella. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era entrar en el mundo del teatro.

Aquella noche, Kizashi fue al casino con la excusa de que allí podría encontrar al director. Sakura pensó que su padre había ido allí, porque no resistía la tentación. Era un jugador compulsivo y a la vez era muy difícil que regresara con algo en los bolsillos.

Suspiró, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la maltratada maleta que contenía sus pocas pertenencias: Sacó una foto que consideraba su talismán. Representaba a su madre en el papel de Giselle. Miró el retrato con ojos melancólicos y vio un rostro no muy diferente al suyo, con el mentón puntiagudo y con el pelo, aunque rubio, a los lados de una amplia frente. El cabello, en la foto, se veía suave y lacio, recogido en un moño en la base de la nuca, mientras que el de Sakura estaba cortado. Su madre murió cuanto ella tenía diez años y su recuerdo era nostálgico, de alguien muy delicado y encantador. Tuvo problemas cardiacos que pusieron fin a su carrera de bailarina. Fueron a vivir al sur de Japón, en parte, porque era mejor para su salud y en parte porque Kizashi salió desacreditado de Corea. Recibía regularmente una pequeña entrada de la dote de su madre y mientras no jugara era suficiente. La señora Haruno estaba determinada a que Sakura siguiera su misma profesión, de la que ella tuvo que retirarse a temprana edad. Kizashi estuvo de acuerdo y a Sakura no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa.

Solo tenía recuerdos vagos y desagradables de los años anteriores a Nerima. El padre de Kizashi era un severo hacendado que se opuso al matrimonio de su hijo y también a la insistencia en que la niña tomara clases de baile. Kizashi trabajaba en la administración de las propiedades de su padre, hubo un escándalo, una malversación de fondos y Hideki Haruno, a quien siempre le desagradó la forma despreocupada de ser de su hijo, quiso pensar que este era el culpable, aunque en realidad no lo era, y lo desheredó. A Kizashi le hizo feliz el poder llevar por fin una vida más de acuerdo a lo que le gustaba. Su única otra pariente era su hermana Tayuya, una calvinista estricta, que creía que era pecado cualquier cosa que daba placer. Sin embargo, tenía conciencia y prometió que si alguna vez su hermano se veía necesitado, ella le proporcionaría un hogar a la niña. Sakura sentía escalofríos sólo de pensarlo.

-Para mí es un gran consuelo saber que si algo me pasa, tu tía está dispuesta a tenerte con ella -le había dicho su padre

Unos pasos en la destartalada escalera hicieron que Sakura guardara la foto de inmediato y se volviera hacia la puerta con expectación, en el momento en que Kizashi entraba.

La débil luz del foco dejo apreciar la figura de un hombre delgado y larguirucho, vestido con un smoking que verdeaba por el uso. Su cabello rosado-grisáceo comenzaba a blanquear en las sienes.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama con un aire tan abatido que el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco.

-Es fácil ver que no ganaste una fortuna –dijo desalentada.

-No, pero podría encontrarla solo con tener suficiente dinero para que me fuera bien.

-¿Alguna mina de oro en África? –preguntó sarcástica.

-No exactamente, pero sí la oportunidad de algo bueno en China. Estoy pensando vender la cabaña e irme de aquí

-¡Papá, vender nuestro hogar! – exclamó.

-De todas maneras se está cayendo a pedazos. Con la venta del terreno me alcanzará para el pasaje. No podemos seguir así, Sakura los gastos cada vez son mayores para mi pequeña entrada ésa, la hipotequé esta noche por algún tiempo.

-¡Oh, papá, eres incorregible! -se sentó a su lado medio sonriente y medio llorosa-. ¿Y qué va a pasar conmigo mientras tú te vas a China? ¿Puedo ir también?

-Seria muy duro para ti, ¿y qué sería de tu baile? -sus ojos parpadearon-. Siempre puedes contar con el apoyo de tu tía Tayuya.

-Cualquier cosa menos eso -declaró resuelta. Lo miró dudosa-. Me imagino que hablas en serio, ¿no te estás burlando de mi?

-Es completamente en serio, y tengo noticias para ti que no son del todo malas. Cuando estuve en el casino conocí a cierto Uchiha-sama, quien resultó ser la persona con quien queríamos ponemos en contacto.

-¡Oh, papá! ¿No...no es el director?

-El mismo. Un personaje muy impresionante, querida, y me enteré de que está loco por el ballet.

-¿Le... le hablaste?

-No, yo no. No me atreví.

La ansiedad desapareció de su rostro y suspiró. Con una mirada maliciosa, Kizashi continuó:

-Como todos los fanáticos, está medio chiflado; pero eso no creo que te importe, ya que tú también eres una ardiente devota de Terpsícore (6). Y no le hablé, pero él a mi si. Parece ser que me buscaba. Quiere verte por la mañana.

-¿Me va a hacer una prueba? -gritó ansiosa.

-Me imagino que sí. Ni siquiera tuve que mencionar a tu madre ni a la pobre Chiyo. De alguna manera descubrió que tenía yo una hija que bailaba y como si fuera el Emperador que daba una orden, me pidió que te llevara ante él.

-Sólo un ogro me asustaría a mí -declaró-. Me imagino que aquel antipático empleado del teatro le mencionaría que yo hice una solicitud.

-Me preguntaba si tú misma lo habrías abordado -dijo Kizashi.

-No. Nunca le he visto y me temo que mi aspecto no lo habría impresionado. No tengo ropa decente.

-Acerca de eso puede haber dos opiniones -rió Kizashi y siguió la dirección de su mirada-. Tienes muy bonitas piernas, cerezo, pero me imagino que sólo las mirará como parte de la mercancía que ofreces. Si te contratara resolvería todos nuestros problemas. Tú estarías provista de todo y yo podría vender e irme a China.

-Ese tipo de cosas no suceden -dijo Sakura con pesimismo-, pero si tuviera algo más llamativo que ponerme para ir a verlo, tendría una mejor oportunidad.

-Más vale que no lo tengas –Le dijo lacónico Kizashi-, porque si te contrata, será exclusivamente por tu talento.

El había oído otras cosas acerca de Sasuke Uchiha, además de su obsesión por el ballet. También había visto a la dama con la que estaba en el casino. Pero al mismo tiempo oyó, que Sasuke Uchiha era muy estricto con la moral de su compañía, aunque el comportamiento de él fuera diferente en el exterior.

Sakura estaba un poco molesta. A ninguna mujer, por muy joven y poco formada que esté, le gusta que le digan que no tiene atractivo, que fue lo que su padre parecía insinuar.

-Me imagino que puede escoger a cualquier belleza –dijo con desdén.

Kizashi se rió

-Esta noche iba con él una maravillosa muñeca, pero me dijeron que mantiene separado el ballet de su vida sexual.

-Eso es un consuelo –replicó Sakura-. Lo único que yo quiero es bailar y no tengo interés alguno en relaciones románticas.

Kizashi miró con curiosidad la carita ensombrecida. Sakura se acercaba a los dieciocho años, pero no había mostrado ningún interés en los hombres, lo que no era sorprendente, ya que la habían mantenido apartada de la vida moderna en un colegio de monjas y desde la muerte de su madre pasaba todo el tiempo con madame Chiyo.

-Eres diferente a tu madre –le dijo con un suspiro, porque su esposa no era mucho mayor que Sakura cuando se enamoró de él.

Ella siempre se preguntó cómo pudo su madre abandonar su carrera de bailarina para casarse con su padre. Aunque lo amaba tiernamente, a pesar de su forma de ser tan irresponsable, no lo consideraba lo bastante digno de un sacrificio tan grande.

-Debió amarte mucho –dijo impulsiva.

-Tu madre era todo lo bello que yo tuve en la vida –declaró Kizashi con extravagancia-. Después de mi triste niñez en el castillo de Hideyoshi,(7) ella fue una revelación. Mi padre creía que la alegría era pecado, eso en parte fue una de las razones por las que me fui al otro extremo –suspiro profundamente y miró a Sakura- Siempre le prometí que serías bailarina.

-Y lo seré –prometió Sakura-. Debe haber una manera de entrar en ese mundo y de mí depende encontrarla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, con el corazón lleno de esperanza, Sakura siguió a su padre al vestíbulo del lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba _Uchiha-sama_. Aunque su ropa estaba gastada, Kizashi tenía un porte de seguridad y Sakura caminaba con un ligero contoneo, determinada a no dejarse intimidar por la magnificencia que veía a su alrededor.

Iba vestida con unos jeans usados y una blusa limpia, su mata de cabello rosa alborotado podía pertenecer a cualquier sexo y su delgado cuerpo no mostraba curvas femeninas. Debajo de la ropa llevaba puesta una malla de bailarina.

Kizashi se acercó al mostrador de la recepción e ignoró al portero uniformado. Durante la conversación que siguió, Sakura se quedó a un lado, mirando con ojos curiosos el vestíbulo. Resultaba grandioso con sus plantas, pilares de mármol, puertas de elevador doradas y asientos con elegantes tapices. Miró sus jeans y sintió sobre ella los ojos del portero uniformado, quien la miraba como si fuera una ladrona.

Su padre se volvió y le dijo:

-Tienes que esperar aquí. El señor Uchiha te verá más tarde. Me parece que todavía no se ha levantado.

-¿Pero no te vas a quedar? -preguntó ansiosa.

-Quiere verte a ti sola.

-Pero necesito tu apoyo.

-En realidad no, querida. Tú sabes mucho más de ballet que yo. Espero que te haga una proposición aceptable.

-¡Yo también! -exclamó con fervor.

-Estaré en casa para oír el resultado -se agachó a besarla porque era un hombre alto-. ¡Animo, cerezo! -murmuró-. ¡Buena suerte!

Luego se fue caminando por el vestíbulo de mármol, con tanta arro gancia como si fuera un potentado.

Sakura se sentó en un diván tapizado de terciopelo, insensible a las miradas de los ojos curiosos de los huéspedes que pasaban por allí. Para ella, esas personas eran tan poco reales como las fotografías de una revista de modas. Estaba perdida en un sueño, en el cual, como bailarina famosa se alojaba en un lugar así, usaba ropa exótica y todo el mundo se volvía a mirarla.

Un botones se acercó a ella con una sonrisa descarada.

-¿Señorita Haruno?

-¿Sí? -lo miró con desdén; su porte no habría desmerecido del de una duquesa y la actitud del muchacho volvió a ser de habitual deferencia. En este tiempo eran muchas las jóvenes vestidas en forma rara que después resultaban ser hijas de hombres acaudalados.

-_Uchiha-sama_ la recibirá ahora.

Se puso de pie con elasticidad, todos los movimientos de Sakura tenían gracia, y caminó detrás del botones.

Fue conducida a una suite en el primer piso. Al entrar en el recibidor, se sintió un instante deslumbrada por la opulencia de la decoración. Sus humildes sandalias se hundieron en la gruesa alfombra. Los sofás y sillones estaban tapizados con rico brocado y en ellos había enormes cojines de satén.

-¡_Ohayou_, señorita Haruno!

La profunda voz masculina la sobresaltó. Sus ojos dejaron de admirar la habitación para posarse en su ocupante.

Sasuke Uchiha se levantó muy amable del sofá, dejando a un lado el periódico que leía. Ella vio a un hombre alto, vestido con una elegante bata de seda negra que hacía resaltar su blanca tez, apenas tostada por el sol y que tenía el cabello oscuro. Los rasgos de su rostro eran suaves y fuertes a la vez, también se notaba fuerza en la boca bien delineada y su porte tenía una arrogancia soberana. Su aspecto la intrigó porque no parecía japonés y sintió cierto antagonismo por el despotismo imperial que parecía emanar de su persona.

Frente a él había un carro de servicio con restos del desayuno: café, pan y fruta. Fumaba un cigarrillo ruso.

-_Ohayou_, _Uchiha-sama_ -contestó con viveza, procurando no dejarse intimidar. Los ojos negros la estudiaban con molesta intensidad.

-Así que usted es la aspirante a bailarina -le dijo mientras, divertido, achicaba los ojos. Hablaba japonés con un leve acento.

Como sospechó que se burlaba, le dijo con rapidez:

-Sólo soy una novata, señor ¿pero le parece mal que aspire a llegar a la cúspide?

-No, estaría mal hecho no hacerlo -le aseguró con gravedad-. Siéntese, pequeña y discutamos sus ambiciones.

Se sentó nerviosa en el borde de una silla dorada, porque sintió que se ahogaría en la lujosa comodidad de las tapizadas. El empresario de ballet intimidaba un poco, pero era muy bien parecido. Ella esperó encontrar a alguien calvo y gordo y aquel hombre tenía el cuerpo de un atleta.

-Usted es la hija de Mebuki Ama -afirmó de pronto-. ¡Eres como ella!

-¡Oh! ¿Sí? -sus bellos ojos se iluminaron por la ansiedad. Así que él había oído hablar de su madre-. ¿La vio alguna vez?

-La vi bailar muchas veces -los labios serios se abrieron en una sonrisa casi tierna, de reminiscencia-. Tuve por ella una pasión de adolescente porque aunque era yo muy joven me causó una impresión imborrable.

-¡Qué romántico! -exclamó Sakura excitada.

La sonrisa del hombre se volvió sarcástica.

-Uno es romántico a los dieciséis años.

-Nunca la vi bailar -dijo Sakura con tristeza-. Dejó de hacerlo antes de que yo creciera.

El rostro del hombre se endureció, sus ojos se volvieron fríos.

-Eso tengo entendido -dijo enseguida-. El mundo perdió un talento inimitable.

-Estoy de acuerdo, señor-dijo con aire de persona adulta-. Yo no creo que hubiera dejado de bailar ni siquiera por mi padre.

-Las mujeres, casi nunca piensan en una sola cosa, o mejor dicho, no ponen todo el corazón en su profesión -replicó-. Pero imagino que tú, sí estás libre de compromisos...

-¿Se refiere usted a muchachos y esas cosas? -preguntó-. No tengo tiempo para eso, Además, bailar es mucho más importante y luego última mente... No estaba mal mientras los precios no subían -le dijo con sencillez-, pero ahora cuesta trabajo hacer que el dinero alcance.

-Y mientras tanto has sufrido por falta de alimentos -sugirió casi con compasión.

-¡Oh!, no señor, no fue tan malo como eso. Una bailarina no debe estar gorda, pero no podíamos pagar las lecciones de baile y eso sí fue una tragedia.

Le miró con ansiedad, pero a pesar de su confesión, él parecía imperturbable y le preguntó si le gustaría tomar un café.

-No, gracias, si eso causa molestia.

-A los camareros se les paga para dar servicio -replicó y levantó el auricular del teléfono. Dio una orden seca, colgó y preguntó-: ¿Has tenido algún entrenamiento? ¿Quién te enseñó?

-_Madame_ Chiyo -y vio cómo alzaba las cejas incrédulo.

-Se retiró del ballet debido a mala salud. Nunca oí que aceptara alumnas.

-Nadie va a creer que me dio clases. Vivíamos en el mismo lugar y como amaba y admiraba a mamá, lo hizo por ella. Iba a arreglar un gran debut para mí... -dijo Sakura respirando.

Sasuke Uchiha se rió.

-Me has convencido. Lo sé todo acerca de madame Chiyo. Me apenó enterarme de su muerte. No pudiste tener mejor maestra.

A Sakura se le quitó un peso de encima cuando oyó aquello y se volvió más comunicativa.

-Dijo que yo sería tan buena como mamá, pero que no tenía que perder la cabeza por un hombre. Le prometí que jamás sucedería eso.

-Aparentemente jamás has conocido a nadie que sea una tentación -dijo con sequedad.

Una discreta llamada a la puerta anunció que el café había llegado. Sakura lo miró todo un poco dudosa y Sasuke Uchiha dijo:

-¿Me podrías servir una taza de café también?

-Por supuesto, _señor_, ¿con leche o solo?

Se sorprendió si es que esperaba desconcertarla. Se ocupó de todo con tanta destreza que parecía estar acostumbrada a manejar porcelana fina y cubiertos de plata todos los días de su vida.

Mientras ella tomaba su café, él le hacía preguntas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había vivido en Japón? ¿Dónde se educó? ¿A qué se dedicaba la familia de su padre? ¿Practicaba el baile?

-Trabajo todos los días, tenemos una barra fija en la cocina, pero ahora no tengo a nadie que me corrija. Por supuesto que no he bailado desde que estamos aquí porque no hay espacio.

-Excepto en los jardines de los demás.

-¿Quién le ha contado eso? -sonrió con picardía.

-Anoche vi bailando a la luz de la luna a la reina de los cisnes.

-¡Oh! Es que no pude resistirme a la música y la reja no estaba cerrada.

-Me diste una prueba.

-Uchiha-sama, ¿serviré?

-¿Servir? -dijo bruscamente, ya no como inquisidor indulgente, sino como hombre de negocios-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Esperas que te incluya en mi compañía de inmediato?

Una nube pasó por la expresiva cara.

-Yo... pienso que fue una presunción de mi parte creer eso -dijo con tristeza-, pero por favor, deme una oportunidad. Si no lo hace, no sé lo que haré.

-Mis bailarinas son un grupo selecto -le dijo con dureza-. Tú estás enmohecida por falta de práctica, que es lo menos que se puede decir de ti. Se necesitarían semanas de extenuante esfuerzo para ponerte en forma antes de que estuvieras lista para aparecer en mi cuerpo de ballet. Ya tengo muchas solicitudes.

Ella sabía que era la verdad. Las compañías de ballet tenían demasia dos aspirantes ansiosos de ser contratados.

-Entonces eso es todo -enderezó sus ligeros hombros-. Ahora discúlpeme porque tengo que regresar con mi padre.

-¡Espera! -su voz sonó tan aguda como el estallido de un látigo y cuando ella se detuvo incierta, agregó-: ¡Siéntate, no he terminado!

Una renovada esperanza iluminó su cara. Se sentó obediente, esta vez en uno de los amplios sillones en el que su frágil figura parecía perdida.

Sasuke la estudiaba en silencio. Luego, dijo de pronto:

-¿Conoces la música de Kakashi Hatake?

Ella movió la cabeza y se preguntó qué preludiaba la pregunta.

-Me imagino que fue un poco antes de tu tiempo, de jóvenes éramos muy amigos, murió antes de tiempo en una revuelta estudiantil -por un instante, una sombra de emoción suavizó la dura cara del hombre-. Escribió un ballet y yo deseé producirlo un día y ahora, la bailarina que lo inspiró está muerta.

-¿Se refiere usted a mi madre? -preguntó.

-Sí, a Mebuki. Kakashi escribió su música con ella en la mente. -Se pasó la mano por la frente y su cara quedó impasible-. Sigo buscando la bailarina adecuada para interpretar la obra.

Sakura contuvo el aliento, ¿sería posible que pensara que había hallado esa cualidad en ella?

Sasuke Uchiha tuvo muchas decepciones para hacer promesas irreflexivas. Dijo fríamente:

-Aunque no estás lista para aparecer en público, estoy dispuesto a comprometerme a entrenarte, siempre y cuando aceptes entregarte total y completamente en mis manos.

-¡Oh, señor! -Sakura se extasió; en aquel momento estaba dispuesta a adorarlo-. Trabajaré como una esclava, haré cualquier cosa que me diga.

-¿Lo harías, Sakura? -su labio se curvó sardónicamente.

Una mirada de avidez apareció en los duros ojos negros, ¿pero seguramente no tenía pensamientos románticos respecto a ella? Como si adivinara le dijo:

-Por supuesto que mi interés en ti es sólo profesional. Tengo por norma evitar cualquier asociación sentimental con mis bailarinas y espero que se dediquen por entero a su arte. En mi compañía existe la regla de que si una chica se casa, es dada de baja de inmediato.

Eso tranquilizó por completo a Sakura.

-Me parece muy bien -dijo en tono alegre-. No soy como mamá, yo siempre antepondré mi profesión a todo.

-Todas lo dicen y ahora lo crees, pero por desgracia crecerás.

Lo interrumpió un altercado fuera de la pieza. La puerta fue abierta de golpe y una mujer bellísima se precipitó en la habitación. Sakura había visto sus fotografías en la puerta del teatro. Era Karin Shimura, la primera bailarina de la Compañía Tokyo Asami Maki.

Karin estaba furiosa. Sus grandes ojos negros centelleaban, mientras con furia le hablaba en coreano a Sasuke Uchiha. El la miró con desagrado y le dijo fríamente:

-Por favor, habla japonés, tu coreano es muy vulgar. ¿Cómo se te ocurre irrumpir así en mis habitaciones? ¿No te dijeron que estaba ocupado?

La joven respondió en perfecto japonés:

-No se atreven a detenerme. Yo les dije que para mí, nunca estás ocupado y exijo saber lo que esto significa.

Arrojó a sus pies un papel.

-¿Acaso es una broma? Si lo es, es muy mala. No puedes pensar seriamente lo que dices.

Sasuke Uchiha recogió el papel, que era una carta escrita a máquina, según pudo ver Sakura.

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo con determinación-. Rompiste lo acordado en tu contrato. Esta es una notificación de despido.

Karin le arrancó la carta de las manos y la hizo pedazos.

-¡Madre mía, pero esto es absurdo! -dijo con brusquedad-. No puedes prescindir de mí.

-No es absurdo. Te sobreestimas. Hace una semana te casaste con un tal señor Suigetsu Hozouki. Ya sabes mi regla. En mi compañía no les doy empleo a mujeres casadas.

-Una regla inhumana y ridícula -declaró furiosa-. ¿Qué diferencia hace eso en mi forma de bailar? ¿Por qué tengo menos valor para ti debido a Suigetsu? El no toca el lado profesional de mi vida.

-Entonces no puede ser un marido ideal para ti -Sasuke Uchiha estaba serio-. Por supuesto que afectará tu vida. Tus lealtades se dividirán. No puedes ser ni una buena esposa ni una perfecta bailarina y yo sólo tolero la perfección.

-Pero, maestro -comenzó a darse cuenta de que era en serio lo que decía-, yo amo a mi marido.

-Exactamente -dijo con brusquedad-. Yo sólo permito tener un amor.

Sakura se puso de pie y miró suplicante la dura cara del hombre.

- Señor, ¿no sería mejor que me fuera?

-No -dijo con agudeza-. Para ti puede ser muy saludable que seas testigo de esto.

Por primera vez notó Karin la presencia de Sakura. Estudió a la muchacha con los oscuros ojos entrecerrados.

-Madre mía, ¿quién es esta pequeña vagabunda?

-Menos vagabunda que tú en un tiempo -replicó con sequedad Sasuke Uchiha-. De un comienzo así te elevé al estrellato y ésta es tu gratitud, un matrimonio secreto que esperabas que yo no descubriera.

-No influye en absoluto -dijo resentida.

-Pero claro que sí. Por ahora, una diferencia tan sutil que sólo yo, que te conozco tan bien, puedo notarla, pero después será más evidente y luego tal vez quedes embarazada.

-¡No, Sasuke, eso no! -exclamó indignada-. ¡No soy tan tonta!

-Se necesitan dos para formar un matrimonio -señaló Uchiha-. Tu marido puede pensar de manera diferente, pero sea como sea, yo establezco mis reglas para que se cumplan. He terminado contigo, querida.

-La tuya no es la única compañía de ballet que existe.

-Lo sé, pero trato de que sea la mejor. Si lo deseas, vete a otra.

Karin volvió a hablar en coreano, dijo algo que a Sakura le pareció muy ofensivo y Sasuke Uchiha expresó profundo desagrado.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Hablas como una verdulera!

Karin sintió que esa era una alusión a su origen y comenzó a suplicar. Sakura se sentía cada vez más incómoda. Había admirado a Karin Shimura como mujer, así como bailarina y su humillación la afligió.

Dándose cuenta por fin de su inflexibilidad, Karin dio la vuelta y le dijo a la atenta muchacha:

-Toma nota de esto -gritó histérica-. Si eres otra candidata a sus favores es mejor que estés alerta. El tiene razón: yo era una vagabunda como tú y él me hizo bailarina, pero exigió un precio. Tomó mi juventud, mi talento, mi corazón y mi alma, alimentándose con todo como un vampiro y a cambio no me dio nada que tuviera calor, que fuera humano, ni siquiera afecto. Yo fui su creación, sí, pero no estoy hecha de mármol como él.

-¡Ya basta, Karin! -dijo irritado-. Ni a Sakura ni a mí nos impresionan tus dramas.

Continuó sollozando, él se le acercó y la golpeó con suavidad en la cara.

-Nada de histeria, por favor. Regresa al lado de tu marido, pero en cuanto a mi compañía, se acabó.

Karin dejó de sollozar. Durante un segundo sus ojos despidieron fuego. Luego, hizo un esfuerzo, se contuvo y dijo con compostura:

-_Bien_, maestro, pero no lo olvidaré y un día me lo pagarás.

-¡Oh, vamos! -dijo ligeramente-. Eso es ingratitud. Después de todo, no sólo te enseñé a bailar, sino que hice que te enseñaran todos los modales de sociedad que te permitieron cautivar al señor Hozouki.

Ella le gritó furiosa:

-Sólo me sometí a tu tiranía porque pensé que tenías intenciones de casarte conmigo.

-¿De veras? -sus ojos negros estaban tan fríos como un páramo arrasado por el viento-. ¡Qué pena que hayas mal interpretado mis motivos! Estás volviéndote fastidiosa, Karin -caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió-. ¡Adiós! -dijo con frialdad.

Ella le lanzó una mirada mezcla de agonía y despecho y salió del cuarto. Sasuke Uchiha cerró la puerta tras ella y explicó con indiferencia:

-Los coreanos son personas muy excitables. Ella es de origen campesino. La descubrí bailando en un antro en Seúl, cuando tenía trece años y me tomé el trabajo de entrenarla y educarla a cambio de su lealtad, pero antes de llegar a la cúspide de su carrera, me abandona por Suigetsu Hozouki.

-Fue un trabajo excelente el que hizo con ella -le dijo Sakura, porque estaba impresionada con el aspecto de Karin-. Es muy linda y baila divinamente. ¿Por qué no se casó con ella?

-Es una arpía y ¿no notaste cómo su vulgaridad campesina se deja ver a través de las grietas del barniz?

-No, no lo noté -dijo con franqueza Sakura. Toda su simpatía era para la coreana-. Por supuesto que estaba molesta porque le duele que usted le falle. Yo imaginaría que cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de poseer a tal belleza.

-¿Tú crees que un hombre es dueño de su esposa? -la miró de manera peculiar.

-No he pensado en eso -sonrió con ingenuidad-. Mi padre siempre trató a mamá como si fuera una posesión valiosa.

-¡Y eso era ella, maldita sea! -Sasuke Uchiha exclamó lo anterior con tal violencia que Sakura se sorprendió.

Encendió otro de sus cigarrillos rusos y a través del humo que se elevaba miró el techo.

-El casarse con una mujer demasiado joven para moldear su desarrollo de acuerdo a las necesidades de un hombre, puede ser un experimento interesante -dijo suavemente, más para sí mismo que para que ella lo oyera-. Si pudiera encontrar el material adecuado, cosa que no era Karin... La chica debe tener un espíritu combativo, no para romperlo sino para doblegarlo, porque no hay ningún atractivo en el agua y la leche, pero la promesa de belleza y pasión latente... -su voz murió, mientras Sakura se removía incómoda.

-Perdóname, pequeña. Tus ingenuos comentarios pusieron extraños pensamientos en mi mente -le dirigió una mirada aguda y analítica-. Me imagino que consideras el voto matrimonial como indisoluble.

-Así debe ser -dijo muy formal- tal vez yo parezca como una vagabunda, pero nosotros los Haruno, descendemos de una estirpe honorable -levantó con orgullo la oscura cabeza-. Papá me enseñó a mantener siempre mi palabra y claro que los votos matrimoniales son los que más obligan.

-Excelente sentimiento -dijo con sequedad-. ¿Entonces puedo confiar en que cumplirás cualquier promesa que me hagas?

-Por supuesto, jamás lo abandonaría yo por un señor Hozouki.

-Trataré de asegurarme de que no lo hagas -le dijo. De nuevo la recorrió con su penetrante mirada-. Dentro de cinco o seis años te convertirás no sólo en una gran bailarina sino en una mujer muy deseable.

-¡Oh, _señor_! -se sintió muy halagada-. ¿Pero cómo puede decido si parezco un espantapájaros?

-Siempre puedo reconocer... un talento incipiente -le contestó enigmáticamente-. Si esperas a que termine de vestirme, iré contigo a ver a tu padre. Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que arreglar entre los dos.

* * *

(1) Tchaikovsky: compositor ruso autor del ballet "El lago de los Cisnes"

(2) Giselle: Es un ballet que cuenta la historia de una joven campesina encantadora llamada Giselle que tiene una pasión por el baile, y cuando ella se entera de que el hombre que ama esta comprometido con otra persona ella muere por tener el corazón roto.

(3) Hizashi es el nombre del padre de Sakura en el anime

(4) Mebuki es el nombre de su madre, también en el anime. Sólo por si no lo sabían.

(5) Tokyo Asami Maki Ballet es una compañía real de ballet en Japón, creo que de las más importantes.

(6) Terpsícore: en la mitología griega es la musa de la danza, de la poesía ligera propia para acompañar en el baile a los coros de danzantes, y también se la considera como la musa del canto coral.

(7) Hideyoshi: fue un señor feudal que unificó Japón durante la época del sengoku y es reconocido por sus invasiones a Corea

Wow son demasiadas aclaraciones, me parece que esta historia se presta para ello y más porque la historia original se desarrolla en Francia y Montecarlo así que es algo complejo adaptar pero todo se puede acoplar jajaja.

Espero que esta historia les guste, es muy bonita y no es tan larga, así que espero sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: ELIZABETH ASHTON. El título original en español es Mi Querido Tirano y en inglés es el mismo que en este fanfic, Errant Bride

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Después de echar una ojeada al exterior del hogar de los Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha sugirió que Sakura entrara a avisar a su padre y fueran a un café.

Rápida, como no deseaba que el importante personaje viera la mezquindad de su alojamiento, subió corriendo los varios pisos de la destartalada escalera e irrumpió en la buhardilla.

-¡Papá, papá, lo logré! Te quiere ver.

Kizashi, perdido en sus propias meditaciones, tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que hablaba; se cepilló rápidamente el cabello, enderezó su corbata y la siguió.

Sasuke los llevó a un café al aire libre con vista a la bahía y al Castillo de Osaka (1), agazapado como un león sobre su roca.

Después de ordenar unas bebidas, abordó el asunto que traía entre manos y señaló, que aunque Sakura tenía un indudable talento, necesitaba mucho perfeccionamiento y como iba a recibir instrucción gratuita, no podía pagarle un salario.

-Temo no estar en posición de pagarle una pensión -dijo Kizashi, incómodo y con torpeza.

-Eso no será necesario -le aseguró Sasuke-. Mientras estemos en Osaka, su hija puede alojarse con la señora Koharu, miembro de mi personal teatral, y cuando la compañía regrese a Tokio, mi ama de llaves se encargará de ella. Tendrá todo lo necesario.

-¿Tokio? -exclamó ansiosa Sakura.

-La sede del Tokyo Asami Maki Ballet está ahí.

-Necesitaré algo de ropa -dijo tímidamente.

-La señora Koharu se encargará de eso.

-Por supuesto que si mis planes tienen éxito, podré mandarte algo -dijo Kizashi con magnanimidad.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza, porque por pasadas experiencias, dudaba de que fuera así.

Al oír las palabras de Kizashi, Sasuke Uchiha frunció el ceño.

-¿Me puede informar de sus planes? -preguntó Uchiha. Kizashi procedió a informarle a grandes rasgos y Sasuke le escuchó con simpatía, cosa que asombró a Sakura, porque no creía que de verdad le interesaran los planes de su padre.

-¿No tiene más parientes? -le dijo a Sakura y Kizashi contestó por ella.

-Sí, en Ulsan (2), pero mi padre me desheredó y lo hará con Sakura si se convierte en bailarina. Mi hermana siempre me prometió que le daría un hogar si se encontraba sin fondos.

-Ulsan está muy lejos -replicó Sasuke y Kizashi lo miró con agudeza.

-No demasiado lejos -dijo-. Mi padre es el terrateniente de Hideyoshi; suena impresionante, pero la propiedad sólo incluye un castillo medio en ruinas y unas cuantas hectáreas de terreno yermo. Está celoso del honor de la familia y ya encontraría el medio de atemorizar a Sakura con cualquier insulto.

-El honor de su hija estará seguro en mis manos -dijo Sasuke con sequedad-. Me encargaré de preservarlo -su mirada abarcó a Sakura con insolente pereza-. Veo, pilluela, que tienes buenos antecedentes.

-Eso no afectará mi carrera, ¿verdad? -preguntó ansiosa y deseó que Kizashi no se hubiera extendido tanto en detalles.

-Por supuesto que no, pero es mejor ser la nieta de un terrateniente coreano, que una campesina -replicó con intención.

Como Kizashi no entendió la alusión y lo miró inquisitivo, continuó:

-¿Por qué no das un pequeño paseo, pequeña, mientras yo hablo con tu padre?

Sakura terminó su copa de jerez y con desgana se puso de pie. Sospechó de la actitud de su padre. Parecía sufrir remordimientos paternales tardíos aunque él mismo dijo que un contrato con el Tokyo Asami Maki Ballet resolvería sus problemas.

-Muy bien, pero por favor, papá, date cuenta de que soy capaz de cuidarme sola.

Con una mirada de desafío a Sasuke, quien parecía divertido, se alejó. Sus pasos la llevaron al teatro, un edificio que la atraía como un imán. El aire estaba perfumado de mimosas; edificios de todas formas y tamaños salpicaban las colinas y en la distancia, las playas de Osaka desplegaban su conjunto de sombrillas de brillantes colores.

Pasó ante una cartelera que anunciaba los programas que se presentaban. Unos hombres pegaban uno nuevo que no mencionaba a Karin Shimura. Sintió escalofrío. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre despiadado.

* * *

Sólo unos días después y poco a poco, descubrió de lo que hablaron su padre y su nuevo jefe. Aquella tarde, Kizashi le dijo que al día siguiente tenía que mudarse con la señora Koharu y él alcanzaría a su amigo de China, en Pekín. A Sakura le produjo cierta congoja la noticia de una partida tan repentina.

-¡Oh, papá! Pensé que no te irías mientras yo estuviera en Osaka -le reprochó-. ¿No vas a hacer los arreglos para la venta de la casa antes de irte?

-No será necesario -murmuró ruborizándose-, me ofrecieron un préstamo y la casa queda como garantía.

Suspiró. Su padre tenía la costumbre de conseguir préstamos que no siempre podía pagar.

-No me agrada del todo dejarte así, Sakura -siguió-, pero no puedo pensar en una alternativa práctica. Si tienes algún problema, tienes que ponerte en contacto con el cónsul coreano y él hará los arreglos para que vayas a Ulsan.

-¿Con la tía Tayuya?

-Sí. No pongas esa cara, cerezo; es bueno saber que se tiene un refugio y ella nunca te dará la espalda.

Sakura no hizo comentarios, pero prefería pedir limosna antes que buscar amparo junto a su tía.

-No necesitas preocuparte por mí -dijo tranquilizándolo-, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

Pasaron una velada un poco incómoda, porque ahora que la separación estaba tan cerca, ambos se sentían tristes por la partida, pero los dos eran optimistas y estaban seguros de que tendrían éxito en sus proyectos.

* * *

La señora Koharu fue a recogerla por la mañana y su aspecto era tan respetable que Kizashi se sintió mejor. Le dijo que su hija estaría bien cuidada y que la comisionaron para ser su carabina (3), una afirmación que hizo que Sakura abriera los ojos de par en par.

-Las jóvenes señoritas del ballet tienen que ser vigiladas -explicó la señora Koharu-. Los hombres piensan que porque trabajan en el teatro son una presa fácil. Eso está lejos de ser así y el maestro es celoso de la reputación de sus bailarinas.

-Ves, no necesitas preocuparte por mí -le dijo Sakura a su padre-, no puede pasarme nada malo.

Se aferró a él cuando se despidió, porque representaba en su vida todo lo que le era familiar y querido. Le prometió que le escribiría en cuanto pudiera y aseguró darle buenas noticias.

Lo vio irse a través de un velo de lágrimas, tomó la maleta y siguió a la señora Koharu.

El nuevo hogar de Sakura era un edificio alto en la colina sobre la ciudad.

El interior no era atractivo porque estaba vacío, era funcional y el pequeño cuarto que le dieron estaba limpio y mejor que su alojamiento anterior. Desconsolada, guardó su pobre indumentaria en los cajones de la cómoda pasada de moda. Sasuke Uchiha dijo que la proveería de ropa y la verdad es que la necesitaba. Sin embargo, deseó que le hubiera ofrecido un salario por pequeño que fuera. Su dependencia la hizo sentirse como una escolar, pero no soportaría esa situación mucho tiempo, se aseguró a sí misma, tan pronto como fuera parte de la compañía, con seguridad le pagarían.

Esperó que la señora Koharu le sugiriera llevarla al teatro esa noche, aunque sólo fuera tras bambalinas, pero esa idea parecía estar lejos de la mente de la mujer. En vez de eso, le dio a Sakura una tarea: pegarle lentejuelas a un vestido. La señora Koharu casi no le habló, se pasó todo el tiempo conversando en japonés con la dueña de la casa y a Sakura le costó trabajo entender, porque era un japonés familiar al que ella no estaba habituada. Del señor Uchiha no había señales y añoraba mucho a su padre. Muy desalentada, se fue a dormir.

El nuevo día le mejoró el estado de ánimo, porque después de todo, mejoraron las perspectivas.

Decidió salir porque sintió que el día anterior estuvo bastante tiempo en la casa y sin hacer ruido se fue por la puerta principal.

Todavía era temprano y caminó hacia el muelle, desde donde vio Osaka trepada en una roca en forma de pulgar. Durante los pocos días que pasó en la ciudad vio poco del lado brillante de la vida de la ciudad. Deambuló por la bahía y el viejo puerto, que estaban más cerca que las playas de moda.

Mientras caminaba, se preguntaba qué se suponía que tenía que hacer. En la pensión no había barra ni cuarto de prácticas y no toleraba coser más lentejuelas.

Durante algún tiempo se entretuvo en los muelles, observando cómo salían los botes de pesca y sin ganas de regresar. Un repentino alboroto rompió la calma de la mañana. Por una angosta calle, venía bajando un pobre perro, con una lata amarrada a la cola y perseguido por una banda de jóvenes rufianes.

Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante cuando el perro se le acercó y lo levantó en sus brazos, dándole la cara a sus perseguidores con un lenguaje insultante, que aprendió en Nerima, sin que su padre lo supiera. Poseía un buen surtido de términos poco amables.

Los muchachos no estaban deseosos de soltar su presa sin luchar y la rodearon con rostros amenazadores y puños levantados.

Una ágil figura descendió sobre el grupo, comenzó a disparar duros puñetazos a izquierda y derecha y los hizo correr. Sakura se encontró sola frente a su salvador.

Era un hombre joven, vestido únicamente con pantalón corto. Estaba bronceado y su cabello rubio todavía estaba mojado porque acababa de nadar. Tenía unos alegres ojos azules.

-¡Muchas gracias! -dijo ella en coreano-. Aunque sólo me habrían quitado al perro pasando sobre mi cadáver.

Se sentó en cuclillas y desamarró la lata de la cola del perro, al tiempo que murmuraba palabras cariñosas. El pobre animal le lamía los dedos, reconociendo en ella a una amiga.

Miró a su salvador, quien la observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

-Es usted coreano, ¿verdad?

-Sí y por supuesto usted también. Sólo los coreanos se arriesgan por un perro (4). Pero, señorita, usted estuvo en peligro, esos chicos eran unos salvajes.

-Eso vi y gracias otra vez, pero este pobre animalito está muerto de hambre. Si me pudiera prestar unos yenes para comprarle algo de comer se lo agradecería.

-Lo que usted guste -dijo alegremente el joven-. A propósito mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y estoy aquí de vacaciones.

-Sakura -le dijo distraída, todavía preocupada por el perro-. ¿Dónde podemos encontrar carne para perro?

Naruto demostró tener ingenio. Fue a un café cercano y regresó con sobras poco apetitosas, que el hambriento animal devoró. Estaba muy sucio y él sugirió que podía tener pulgas.

-Es probable -aceptó Sakura sin preocuparse.

-¿Qué va a hacer con el perro? -preguntó Naruto, mirándola con curiosidad. Tenía bellos ojos, pero se la veía tan delgada y desamparada como su animal protegido.

-¿Vive usted aquí? -le preguntó.

-Sí, por ahora -contestó vagamente. Parecía desinteresada. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en el perro. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían la señora Koharu y la dueña de la casa ante su nueva adquisición.

-Voy a quedarme con él -anunció-, diga lo que diga la patrona. Quisiera bañarlo antes de que ella lo viera.

-Eso sería una ventaja -aceptó Naruto-. Tal vez podamos sumergirlo en el mar.

-Eso podría eliminar las pulgas -dijo esperanzada-. Pero no creo que le gustara mucho, no es un perro de aguas.

-Tal vez alguno de sus antepasados lo fue, ya que no se puede definir su raza.

Regresaron hacia la zona ribereña. Naruto ofreció cargar al perro, algo que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer, pero Sakura lo apretó celosa.

-No, gracias -dijo para alivio de Naruto-, ya se acostumbró a mí.

Tuvieron que cruzar el camino principal para llegar al mar y esperaron un alto en el tránsito para poder pasar. Un Mercedes Benz se dirigió hacia ellos.

Así fue como Sasuke Uchiha avistó a su futura bailarina: la camiseta y jeans cubiertos de tierra y pelos, abrazando a un perro demasiado sucio y escoltada por un hombre joven medio desnudo. El iba elegantemente vestido con un traje gris claro y a su lado una dama de cabellos dorados y duros ojos azules.

El Mercedes se detuvo con un chirriar de frenos. Sakura, que conversaba con Naruto, no lo notó hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de que el conductor se había bajado y se le acercaba amenazador. Del interior del auto, una chillona voz femenina protestaba.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué nos detenemos?

Ignorando a su acompañante, él dijo serio:

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?

-Salvando a un perro y luego Naruto tuvo que salvarme a mí. ¡Oh, señor¡ ¿puedo quedarme con él?

-Me imagino que te refieres al perro. Por supuesto que no y no debiste salir de la casa sin permiso, que estoy seguro no te habría dado la señora Koharu.

Los ojos de Sakura casi se desorbitaron.

-¿Esperaba que me quedara sentada en esa pensión asfixiante en esta linda mañana?

-Las damitas jóvenes no vagan solas por Osaka.

-¡Oh!, eso está pasado de moda y yo no soy una damita. Siempre he andado sola. Nunca me pasó nada hasta esta mañana y fue algo aterrador, pero Naruto nos salvó a los dos, al perro y a mí. Debería usted agradecérselo, _señor_.

-Estoy seguro de que estamos muy agradecidos al señor Naruto -dijo Sasuke con sequedad y miró al joven de manera poco agradecida-. ¿Ahora quieres por favor soltar a esa asquerosa bestia y subirte al auto? Te llevaré de regresó a la pensión.

-Uchiha-sama, no podemos dejarlo. Está perdido pero no es asqueroso. Sólo necesita un baño...

-Eso es obvio, pero a ti no te concierne dárselo.

-No voy a dejarlo para que esos muchachos se apoderen de él de nuevo -dijo indignada.

-Harás lo que yo te ordene.

La fría voz de mando aumentó su ira.

-¡Oh, no, no lo haré! Y no puedo meterme en el auto, estoy muy sucia. Estoy segura de que no le gustaría a su amiga.

La dama la miraba, helada de horror.

El rostro de Sasuke se endureció como una máscara de hielo.

-¿Insubordinación? -preguntó peligrosamente-. Eres una pequeña atrevida...

-Perdón, señor -intervino Naruto con tacto, mientras se preguntaba qué conexión podría haber entre aquella gente elegante y la pequeña vagabunda con la que había hecho amistad-, tal vez yo me podría encargar del perro.

Sakura lo miró agradecida.

-Eres muy amable, Naruto, pero yo no puedo abandonarlo y no lo haré -miró a Sasuke con desafío-. Tú me ayudarás, ¿verdad, Naruto? Debe haber algo que podamos hacer por él.

Naruto parecía incómodo pero dijo galantemente:

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que pueda.

-Entonces tenemos que planear algo -le sonrió con dulzura.

Sasuke notó que el acompañante de Sakura era presentable: bien parecido, bien educado... y joven. Pero más que eso, parecía encantado con la muchacha.

-Me dijiste que no pensabas en nada más que en tu danza -le dijo helado-, y sin embargo estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu oportunidad por un perro vagabundo.

Lo miró incrédula.

-¿Es un ultimátum? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Insisto en tu obediencia.

Olvidó toda cautela en un arranque de enojo.

-¡Es usted un ser malvado y sin corazón! -dijo encolerizada. Le tendió el animal que se retorcía en sus brazos-. ¡Mírelo! Está sucio y hambriento y usted, que seguramente jamás pasó hambre en su vida, que tiene todo lo que desea, no hará nada para ayudarlo -acercó el perro plañidero a su delgado pecho-. Está bien, precioso, si así es como siente _Uchiha-sama_ -pronunció su nombre con desdén-, los dos nos moriremos de hambre y puede guardarse sus promesas.

Miró a Sasuke por debajo de las pestañas, retándolo. Naruto estaba consternado.

-Sakura, debes tratar de controlarte -expresó-. Después de todo es sólo un perro.

-¡Oh, Naruto!, creí que eras diferente -gritó desesperada.

Varias personas se detuvieron a mirar con curiosidad el extraño grupo; el joven bronceado, la chica desharrapada, el perro hambriento, el director inmaculado y la belleza sentada en el costoso vehículo. Entre los presentes se oyó un murmullo, algo andaba mal, ¿no deberían llamar a la policía? Sasuke se dio cuenta de que si deseaba evitar la publicidad tenía que terminar la escena.

-¡Cállate, pequeño gato montés! No hay necesidad de tales dramas. Quédate con el animal ya que tanto significa para ti, pero vamos antes de que nos arresten -hizo una ligera inclinación hacia Naruto-. Señor, mi agradecimiento por lo que haya hecho por... mi pupila. Sakura, sube al auto -abrió la portezuela trasera-, y trata de que el animal no eche a perder la tapicería.

Al ver que Sakura entraba en el coche, la delicada pasajera dio un grito de angustia.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo puedes, Sasuke? Estoy segura de que esa criatura debe tener lombrices

-Quizá las tiene, pero tanto tú, Ino, como yo, tenemos que aceptar lo inevitable.

Después de hacer un gesto regio, que el asombrado Naruto aceptó con un aire perplejo, Sasuke regresó al asiento del conductor. Sakura abrió la ventanilla para gritar:

-Adiós, querido Naruto, nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho.

_"Querido Naruto"._ Sasuke Uchiha se quedó rígido y fastidiado mientras maniobraba el auto.

-No sabía que conocías a ese tal Naruto -le dijo hablándole por encima del hombro.

-No lo conocía hasta esta mañana -admitió-. Me salvó la vida.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Los rufianes que perseguían al perro se enojaron con mi interferencia. Me habrían golpeado si Naruto no hubiera aparecido.

-Kami-sama! -exclamó Sasuke.

-Pero lo importante es que todo acabó bien -dijo Sakura de prisa. Se sintió un poco apenada por su explosión-. Yo... yo no quise decir lo que dije -continuó en tono de disculpa.

-Espero que no -replicó-. Sakura, si vas a ser bailarina, tienes que aprender a portarte con propiedad.

-Sí, _señor_-dijo tímidamente.

Ino, desdeñosa, dijo en un japonés que Sakura no pudo entender:

-Un episodio muy desagradable, Sasuke, y hará que llegue tarde a mi cita en Kioto. No pensarás hacer una bailarina de tan vulgar marimacho, ¿Verdad?

-Lo he hecho con otras -señaló-. Me gusta que tengan espíritu y lo único que hace falta es domarla.

Sakura pescó el sentido de su comentario y pensó en Karin. No tuvo mucho éxito en domarla, se dijo.

El auto siguió su marcha y él preguntó:

-Sakura, ¿hablas japonés fluidamente?

-Sí, pero no como la señora -le informó-. Mi vocabulario consiste principalmente de injurias -y sonrió con picardía.

Sasuke rió, como ella esperaba que lo hiciera, mientras Ino se escandalizaba.

-Una criatura terrible -le dijo a ella y luego a Sakura-: Eso será lo primero que estudies, tienes que hablar japonés como una verdadera señorita.

-¿Lo primero que estudie? -preguntó dudosa.

-Sí, habrá muchas cosas que tendrás que aprender además de bailar, para completar tu educación. Karin sabía hablar tres idiomas. Deseo hacer de ti una mujer de mundo, versada en todo.

-¿Pero es necesario? -preguntó e Ino le dirigió una mirada asombrada.

-Sí -dijo al acercarse a la pensión.

Disculpándose con Ino, siguió a Sakura al interior. La dejó en la sucia entrada y fue en busca de la patrona. Sakura se sentó con el perro en las rodillas y reflexionó sobre lo que le dijo. Dejó a un lado el problema y sus pensamientos regresaron a Naruto. El sería un compañero ideal, pensó con añoranza. Sería divertido explorar Osaka en su compañía.

Sasuke regresó sonriendo tétricamente; tuvo que pagar bastante para que dejaran al perro.

-La señora Koharu aceptó acomodar a tu mascota con cierta reticencia -le dijo-. Cuando me vaya, puedes bañarlo en el patio. Se le comprará una cesta de mimbre para que pueda dormir. Pero entiéndeme, Sakura, no toleraré más escapadas como la de esta mañana. Desobedéceme y será el final de tu perro.

La gratitud que estaba a punto de expresar fue seguida de resentimiento ante su última frase.

-¿Así que piensa hacer al perro rehén de mi comportamiento? -preguntó con voz temblorosa-. A eso le llamo yo maldad, ¡y pensar que creí que era amable!

-Nunca pretendí ser amable -le dijo con desdén-. ¡Amable! Una palabra insípida. No puedo permitir que andes suelta por el principado. Hay mucho que perder.

También pensó en Naruto Uzumaki. Antes de que su cisne salvaje pudiera ser domado, tenía que atarlo corto.

-¿Entonces qué puedo hacer todo el día? -preguntó.

Sasuke sonrió de pronto con una sonrisa tan encantadora, que eli minaba la normal dureza de su rostro.

-No hay razón para tal desesperación -dijo con ligereza-. Por el momento estoy demasiado ocupado para dedicarte tiempo, pero te mandaré unos libros para que estudies. También haré arreglos para que todas las noches veas el ballet.

Su desaliento se cambió en excitada animación.

-¡Oh, gracias, señor! ¿Pero no puedo empezar a practicar?

-Todo a su tiempo. Quiero que te repongas primero, que se vea algo de carne en tus huesos. En este momento me recuerdas un gatito muerto de hambre.

-No estoy realmente así -protestó.

-Sin embargo, un descanso te hará bien antes de comenzar a trabajar duro. Ahora me voy. Ino pensará que me perdí -caminó hacia la puerta, se volvió y dijo-: Quiero que cenes conmigo esta noche. La señora Koharu te buscará algo para ponerte.

Sakura lo miró asombrada.

-¿Ce... cenar con usted? -la idea la atemorizaba un poco.

-Sí, tenemos que discutir algunas cosas. Tienes que firmar un contrato.

Se había olvidado de eso. Pensó que Kizashi se había encargado de la parte comercial de su contrato.

-¡Ah! Comprendo...

-Iremos a Kioto -le dijo. Como Kioto era más grande que Osaka, sería posible guardar el anonimato.

-Me encantaría.

-Es un viaje de negocios -le recordó-. Adiós

* * *

Ocultándose cuidadosamente detrás de la cortina, se acercó a la ventana a ver cómo se iba. Ino estaba enojadísima por esperar, sus gestos se veían llenos de reproches. El le contestó algo agradable y se inclinó a besar su mano con galantería exagerada.

Sasuke estaba muy ocupado, como le dijo a Sakura, y no sólo con su ballet. Se preguntó si Ino se alojaría en el mismo hotel. Hacían una combinación perfecta, la sofisticada belleza de la mujer complementaba la distinguida elegancia del hombre.

Su probable romance no la escandalizó. _Madame_ Chiyo le había hablado con claridad de las debilidades humanas y en forma benévola.

El perrito se quejó suavemente para recordarle a Sakura su presencia y ella se alejó de la ventana para tomarlo.

-No fue nada amable contigo -le dijo-. Eres la carnada para asegurar mi obediencia. No me cae bien _Uchiha-sama_, pero si quiero bailar tengo que soportarlo. Ahora voy a bañarte y a pensar en darte un nombre.

A la tarde, la señora Koharu llevó a Sakura a una discreta tienda de vestidos donde la ropa que le compró por instrucciones de Sasuke, fue en opinión de Sakura, absurdamente seria. El vestido suelto demasiado largo, la falda plisada color crema y el ligero y sencillo abrigo, no despertaron su entusiasmo, a pesar de ser de mejor clase que lo que poseía. Lo que más le agradó fue el traje de baile rojo oscuro de cuello cuadrado. Nunca poseyó uno. Se lo probó y se paró satisfecha frente al espejo, pensando que parecía mayor, hasta que notó la mirada sarcástica de la señora Koharu.

-No es muy vistoso -anunció-. ¿No podría comprar algo más escotado o de color más brillante?

-Uchiha-sama dijo que algo suave y poco llamativo -explicó-. Ese está muy bien.

Parecía que Sasuke no deseaba que su protegida atrajera la atención de nadie.

Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke pasó a la tarde a recogerla, no pareció muy complacido con la elección de su servidora, sus labios se contrajeron al observarla, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

–No tengo chal-se quejó-, sólo un abrigo que no es apropiado. No creo que la señora Koharu tenga buen gusto.

-Hace lo que se le dice -replicó él significativamente.

La acomodó en el asiento delantero del Mercedes como si fuera una duquesa. Sakura suspiró al recordar la visión arrobadora de la mujer que iba a su lado por la mañana. Con la rubia Ino, ella debía ser un contraste terrible.

Sasuke condujo a lo largo de la carretera Meishin (5). La luz del día se esfumaba y la luna ponía reflejos plateados en algunos edificios llenos de cristal. Cuando llegaron a Kioto, la ciudad estaba iluminada por un haz de luz y bordeada por una franja de grandes edificios.

-Ya comenzaron los preparativos para el carnaval -comentó Sasuke.

-Sí, Naruto vino a verlo. Me lo dijo cuando le conocí.

-¡Oh! ¿Sí? -Sasuke decidió que ella no lo vería más.

Sakura admiró en los jardines la forma de un pavo real hecho de focos de colores.

-Es bellísimo -suspiró.

-Pero artificial.

-¿No le gusta lo artificial? -preguntó Sakura, pensando en Ino. Para su sorpresa dijo:

-Prefiero la naturaleza sin adornos.

Se alejó de la carretera donde se veían hileras de costosos automóviles con pasajeros exóticamente vestidos y se dirigió al interior. En una de las calles se veían unos cuantos negocios abiertos. Se detuvo, murmuró una excusa y entró, para regresar minutos después con un envoltorio que dejó caer en su regazo.

-Tu chal.

-¡Oh! -exclamó fascinada y se envolvió en él-. ¡Si tuviera un espejo!

-Yo seré tu espejo -aminoró la velocidad y con unos expertos toques arregló el chal a su gusto. Luego, a propósito le alborotó el cabello.

-¡Oh! -exclamó de nuevo, pero esta vez como protesta-. Tardé mucho en alisarlo.

-Parecía la cabeza de un preso.

El lugar al cuál la llevó era un pequeño restaurante en una calle lateral donde los parroquianos eran personas que deseaban pasar inadvertidas. Reservó una mesa en un rincón sombreado por palmeras donde no era probable ser vistos. A pesar de su aparente torpeza, Sakura entró en el lugar como una reina, con la pequeña cabeza erguida y moviéndose detrás del camarero con gracia y dignidad.

A su acompañante le agradó y divirtió su sangre fría. El contraste con su comportamiento de la mañana era enorme. Poseía una dignidad natural y no era demasiado tímida, cosa que le permitía actuar con cierta sofisticación cuando quería.

-Buena sangre -murmuró Sasuke para sí.

-¿Cómo...?

-La buena cuna se hereda.

-¿De veras? -no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. La desilusionó que no hubiera orquesta ni vista a la hermosa ciudad y que la clientela fuera gente común y corriente que no iba bien vestida. Destacaba el smoking de Sasuke y ella supuso que para él era un hábito vestirse así todas las noches y tenía razón.

El mesero le presentó un menú enorme e incomprensible, pero ella ni lo miró. Con un mohín encantador le dijo a Sasuke:

-Elija por mí, por favor.

Pidió para los dos sopa, pescado, pollo salteado y vino blanco dulce, que él eligió para que ella lo disfrutara. Durante la cena hablaron de ballet y le agradó descubrir que ella sabía los nombres de los bailarines actuales y mucha de su historia.

El chal disimulaba la angulosidad de su figura; su rostro tenía una belleza mágica en el que brillaban sus enormes ojos y el pelo relucía como las alas de un cisne. Estimulada por el vino y los buenos alimentos, sus comentarios eran originales, hasta ingeniosos.

Después del café, él encendió un puro y anunció:

-Ahora tenemos que hablar de negocios.

-¿De mi contrato?

-Exactamente. He dedicado bastante tiempo al asunto. Te das cuenta de que para que seas perfecta se necesita esfuerzo y dinero y cuando eso se logre, no deseo que todo mi trabajo y el tuyo se desperdicien como ocurrió con Karin Shimura.

Hizo una pausa y la miró significativamente.

Ella devolvió la mirada con firmeza.

-Ya le dije que no desperdiciaré mi carrera.

-Eso dices ahora, pero ¿qué pasó con el perro?

-¿Con el perro? -no sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

Sasuke se preguntaba cuál era el color exacto de sus ojos. No eran verdes completamente, eran una mezcla de tonalidades asombrosa. Bajó los párpados, confundida con su expresión.

-¿Qué pasa con el perro? -repitió.

-Es un momento de pasión parecías dispuesta a arriesgar toda tu carrera por un animal -recordó.

-Bueno... esperaba que usted cediera -dijo ingenuamente.

-¿Y si me hubiera mostrado inflexible?

-No creo que me hubiera ido en realidad -dijo dudosa-. Supongo que Naruto habría hecho algo, pero por fortuna no fue necesario.

-¡Ah, sí!, por supuesto, el servicial señor Naruto -dijo con acidez-. Pareces pensar mucho en él -la chica era muy emotiva, pensó. Una vez excitada, lo sacrificaría todo por amor.

-Se portó muy bien, ¿verdad?

-Es un joven común y corriente.

-Pero muy bien parecido -siguió Sakura y los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron sospechosamente, pero ella no tenía intenciones de provocarlo. Admiraba a Naruto y no veía razón para callarlo.

-Y es amable -agregó-. Pero también usted se portó amable.

-Sakura, de una vez por todas, entiende, que no me motiva la amabilidad. Lo que hago, es por una razón y para mi propio beneficio. No me im porta darte un perro, si eso te hace feliz, pero no voy a permitir que me desafíes.

-No, señor -agregó con timidez-. Pero supongo que no tendré necesidad de desafiarlo. Después de todo, nuestra meta es la misma, ¿no es así? La mía callar y la de usted, crear una bailarina.

-Con que lo digas no es suficiente -dijo cortante-. Debo estar completamente seguro.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerle? -preguntó-. ¿Firmar un contrato diciendo que nunca le abandonaré?

-Sí -dijo de pronto. Cualquier duda que tuviera acerca del camino a seguir se disipó por sus alabanzas a Naruto.

Algo en su cara la hizo sentirse incómoda.

-Pero no le serviré cuando sea vieja y ya no pueda bailar.

-Para entonces estaré viejo como Matusalén (6) -replicó-. No creo necesario, por el momento, pensar en nuestra vejez. Me preocupa más la próxima década, durante la que te convertirás en mujer.

-Todavía teme que me quiera casar como mamá y Karin Shimura -dijo calmada-. No creo que lo haga y si firmo un contrato diciendo que no lo haré, entonces no podré.

-Eso es lo que tengo en mente. El contrato que quiero que firmes, hará casi imposible que me dejes sin mi consentimiento.

-¡Eso suena a casamiento! -rió nerviosa.

-¡Lo acabas de decir!

-Pero... pero no puede ser... -comenzó a retorcer la servilleta-. Esa es una locura.

-Nada de eso. ¿No fuiste tú misma quien dijo que debía casarme con Karin si quería que no me dejara? ¿No dijiste también que considerabas el lazo matrimonial como indisoluble? Tal arreglo también resolvería muchos pequeños problemas. Eres coreana, al casarte conmigo te harías japonesa, con derecho a vivir y trabajar en Japón.

-Pero... Pero... usted no me ama -dijo incrédula.

El rió y le dijo:

-No, Sakura, eso no es necesario. El amor, o lo que tú llamas amor, no tendrá lugar en nuestro contrato. Tú, necesitas un guardián, un protector, y eso es todo lo que seré, te lo prometo, porque sólo será un matrimonio de nombre.

-Yo no podría -dijo lentamente. Lo miró incómoda, recordaba los comentarios que hizo al despedir a Karin-. ¿Quiere que sea yo un experimento, una especie de conejillo de Indias?

-¡Qué idea! No, esto es solamente una ventaja momentánea y no lo anunciaremos. No quisiera que mi compañía supiera que he roto mis propias reglas con respecto a ti. No creerían que no era un matrimonio verdadero. Así que lo mantendremos en secreto.

-¿No pensará usted que soy una heredera porque mi padre dijo que el abuelo era terrateniente? -preguntó astuta, porque sabía que muchos hombres esperaban una dote de sus esposas-. Si me convierto en bailarina no recibiré nada.

Rió un poco burlón.

-Por supuesto que no. Tu talento es tu dote. Eso es lo que quiero preservar y alimentar. Tu madre sacrificó su carrera por un hombre. Quiero asegurarme de que no harás lo mismo.

-Pero no lo haré... le juro que no lo haré. No necesitamos hacer algo tan drástico como... -el temor asomó a sus grandes ojos. Aunque estaba preparada a aceptar a Sasuke como su maestro y jefe, la idea de un lazo más cercano le parecía absurda.

-Bebe más vino -le dijo conciliador y llenó su vaso-. Te agitas por nada. Lo único que te pido es que firmes el documento en la Alcaldía, en vez de un contrato común y corriente. Luego, podrás olvidarte de todo.

-¿Y también usted lo hará?

-Sí -le prometió poco sincero-. En unos cuantos años, puedes convertirte no sólo en una bailarina famosa sino también en una mujer muy atractiva. Con el mundo a tus pies, puede parecerte difícil mantener las promesas que me hiciste, pero si estás atada a mí, será más fácil resistir la tentación.

La joven dio un sorbo al vino y preguntó débilmente:

-¿Qué alternativa tengo?

-Tu padre me dijo que podía mandarte con tu tía.

-¡Mandarme! -se enfureció-. No soy un paquete. No iría. De alguna manera conseguiría un contrato para bailar.

-Las agencias están llenas de solicitudes de aspirantes a bailarinas -dijo fríamente-. La mayoría de ellas se morirían de hambre si vivieran de sus ganancias. Además, creo que todavía eres menor de edad y estamos en Japón. Te obligarían a irte.

Se dio cuenta de que esa era la verdad y ante las dificultades que le presentó, su valor comenzó a flaquear.

-¿Sabía papá sus propósitos? -preguntó, porque no creía que Kizashi estuviera de acuerdo.

-Te dejó a mi cuidado -dijo evasivo-. Aceptó hacerme tu tutor legal.

-Puede usted seguir siendo eso únicamente -sugirió.

-Cuando cumplas dieciocho años serás mayor de edad -señaló-, y eso no tendría valor.

-Papá confió en usted -dijo con reproche.

-¿Y no merezco su confianza? -Sasuke también reprochaba-. Te ofrezco el abrigo de mi techo, mi protección, hasta mi apellido, que por supuesto no lo puedes usar profesionalmente, pero no -sonrió con ironía- mi cama, que creo que es lo que te asusta.

-Así es -admitió ingenua, mientras el color pintaba sus mejillas. Luego pensó que había sido grosera, y agregó con rapidez-: Es que, usted... yo... usted podría ser mi padre.

-No tanto -replicó enseguida, porque hirió su vanidad-, pero puedes considerarme tu padre -afirmó magnánimo.

-¿No podría usted adoptarme?

-Tampoco tendría valor después de que cumplieras dieciocho años.

-Me lo imagino -jugueteó con el pie de la copa hasta que él cubrió su mano con la suya para calmar los inquietos dedos.

-Vamos, Sakura, eres la hija de un jugador, ¿no puedes apostar por mí? Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo contigo.

Sus dedos temblaron bajo su firme apretón. Volvió su mano y la miró.

-Una mano artística -dijo sin comprometerse.

Sakura miró su mano en la de él. Sasuke también tenía dedos largos, su mano era bien formada y musculosa y se quedaba con lo que agarraba.

El tenía razón, necesitaba un protector para cuidar sus intereses en la jungla teatral. Sasuke se portaba con generosa magnanimidad y ella era muy tonta en no aceptar. Respecto a cualquier otro motivo, era algo absurdo, no le ofreció su cama porque ésta estaba reservada para Ino.

-Me siento muy agradecida con su ofrecimiento -le dijo-. Es usted muy bueno por querer hacer tanto por mí -la boca del hombre se torció en una mueca sarcástica-, pero no creo que deba aceptar su sacrificio -levantó una ceja sorprendido-. Me refiero a que nos compromete a los dos, porque si yo me ato a usted, usted tampoco puede casarse... con alguien como Ino.

-Querida mía, no tengo deseos de casarme con la señorita Yamanaka. Además... -sonrió malévolo-, no es necesario.

Ella se sintió resentida. El seguiría teniendo experiencias emocionales que a ella le estarían negadas.

-Muy bien, _señor_-dijo con tranquilidad-, acepto.

El bajó la vista para ocultar el brillo de triunfo en sus ojos.

-Es una promesa y tú cumples tus promesas, ¿no es así?

Ella echó la cabeza para atrás, con orgullo.

-Sí, puede usted considerarnos a mi padre y a mí como unos bohemios, pero jamás rompemos nuestra palabra.

Los ojos de Sasuke chispearon al mirarla. Un ser extraño, en posesión de un talento único y a su debido tiempo, una mujer que bien valía un esfuerzo y él pretendía asegurarse de que la cosecha fuera en su beneficio.

-Muy bien -dijo con satisfacción. Levantó la fría mano de la joven y rozó las puntas de los dedos con sus labios.

-Para sellar el trato -le dijo y un temblor la recorrió al sentir su contacto.

De pronto sintió que odiaba a Ino Yamanaka, sin razón e inexplicablemente.

* * *

(1) Castillo de Osaka: es un castillo japonés ubicado en Osaka, Japón. Originalmente llamado Ōzaka-jō, es uno de los castillos más famosos del país y desempeñó un papel importante en la unificación de Japón durante el período Azuchi-Momoyama del siglo XVI.

(2) Ulsan: Ciudad metropolitana al sur de Corea del Sur

(3) Carabina: Acompañante, doncella

(4) No se si los coreanos quieran a los perros, de hecho no se si ahí se los coman como en China, pero me gusto la frase original y no quise cambiarla

(5) Meishin: Es el camino más corto entre el centro de Osaka a Kioto, son 50 minutos de camino.

Me da gusto que las historia les guste, pero aclaro, para variar jaja, es una adaptación solamente, pero gracias por sus comentarios.

Una pregunta, los capítulos les parecen muy largos? quieren que los reduzca a la mitad, porque siento que son demasiadas hojas y es pesado de leer, pero respetaré su decisión. Nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: ELIZABETH ASHTON. El título original en español es Mi Querido Tirano y en inglés es el mismo que en este fanfic, Errant Bride

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Durante varios días, Sakura no volvió a ver a Sasuke. La señora Koharu le hizo saber, sin querer, que gozaba del carnaval con Ino Yamanaka. La vez que cenó en su compañía se convirtió como el recuerdo de un sueño. Y la verdad es que comenzó a preguntarse si lo habría soñado, porque excepto por los libros que le llegaron de gran variedad de temas, no había nada en su existencia diaria que sugiriera que Sasuke tenía planes para su futuro.

Se hubiera rebelado por su encarcelamiento excepto por dos cosas. Una, que temía que cualquier provocación de su parte pusiera en peligro a su perro, y la otra, que evitaran su asistencia al ballet todas las noches.

Sakura vivía para las noches, cuando vestida con el traje largo rojo, iba escoltada por la señora Koharu al palco que les tenían reservado. Era una buena carabina, pero no consideraba que tenía que portarse amistosa. Sakura se olvidaba de la estricta acompañante sentada a su lado, vestida de negro y se dejaba llevar por el deleite de observar a las perfectas bailarinas, entre las que esperaba encontrarse un día.

Desde las entradas poco iluminadas de su palco, donde nunca había más luz, Sakura miraba al público durante los entreactos. Una noche, vio a Sasuke acompañando a la bella Ino Yamanaka. Le pareció un verdadero príncipe y más distinguido que muchos de ellos, mientras la mujer estaba deslumbradora en un fabuloso traje de lentejuelas plateadas sobre tul negro que hacía resaltar, hasta donde la decencia lo permitía, sus blancos brazos, cuello y espalda. Los ojos azules estaban muy maquillados y los diamantes brillaban en sus orejas, dedos y cuello.

Para Sakura no eran más reales que los personajes del escenario. No había vuelto a hablar con Sasuke, desde que la llevó a cenar; siempre recibía sus instrucciones a través de la señora Koharu. Se le hacía difícil creer que había sido objeto de sus atenciones y casi imposible que hubiera sugerido casarse con ella al ver su alta y elegante figura. Nunca se volvía a mirarla, aunque sabía que estaba allí, sino que parecía absorto en su acompañante.

Ino flirteaba con él, con descaro, lo miraba con coquetería por encima del pequeño abanico de marfil que usaba y le sonreía provocativamente. El la miraba con una especie de tolerancia perezosa, divertido con sus jugueteas, como un león que miraba a un gatito y a quien despacharía en cualquier momento, con un golpe de su zarpa.

El telón subió y Sakura los olvidó, absorbiéndose con "La Bella Durmiente", que se representaba en el escenario. Las luces iluminaron el auditorio para el entreacto y Sakura salió de su mundo de ensoñación para oír una voz que decía a su oído:

-¿Disfrutas de la función, querida mía?

No le oyó entrar porque no hizo ruido alguno. La señora Koharu salió del palco con un murmullo y una inclinación de cabeza. El, estaba de pie, dando la espalda al auditorio. Sakura sintió un escalofrío involuntario.

-Muchísimo, _señor_ -susurró-. Si alguna vez puedo bailar como esa bailarina... -su voz casi ni se oyó.

-Temari es aceptable -dijo críticamente-, pero no tiene magia. Es como un pony tratando de ser un caballo de carreras.

-Señor, ¿cómo puede usted decir eso? -exclamó, afectada-. Yo pensé que era maravillosa.

-Para mí, está lejos de eso, es muy mediocre y yo busco la perfección. Nunca olvides eso, Sakura.

-No lo haré, _señor_ -dijo obediente con una sensación de desmayo. Dudaba que pudiera emular a Temari y mucho menos hacerla mejor. Este hombre esperaba milagros de sus bailarinas.

El se movió, puso una mano bajo el mentón de Sakura y lo levantó para mirarla a los ojos. La chica se encontró imposibilitada de enfrentarse a los ojos de él y veló los suyos con sus largas pestañas.

-Bien, pequeña, creo que tienes magia -dijo suavemente y continuó-: ¿Estudiaste los libros que te mandé?

-Son un poco áridos, _señor_-dijo, haciendo una mueca.

-Persevera, pequeña y te parecerán menos áridos. Tienes que convertirte en una mujer culta así como en una bailarina.

La señal de aviso sonó y él dejó caer la mano.

-Oyasuminasai (1), Sakura -dijo formalmente y salió.

Ella se frotó el mentón donde Sasuke la tocó, consciente de un frío pensamiento. Toda esa insistencia respecto a la cultura debía tener algo que ver con su posición como esposa, pero él declaró que esa sólo era una formalidad necesaria y ¿qué tenía que ver con eso que fuera culta? En aquel momento subía el telón y ella lo olvidó todo ante el maravilloso espectáculo.

* * *

A la noche siguiente vio a Naruto Uzumaki en el teatro vestido con un smoking, seguramente alquilado, acompañado de otro joven. Era ridículo, pero se alegró de que no hubiera llevado a una muchacha.

En el entreacto se dirigió a la señora Koharu.

-Señora, allá está mi amigo... quiero hablarle... _hablar_... ¿comprende? - La señora entendió y mostró desaprobación.

-¿Por qué no puedo saludarle? -concluyó.

-_Señor_ se va a enojar... -dijo agitada.

-¡No lo creo! -exclamó y salió corriendo fuera del palco.

Cuando llegó al final de la fila, Naruto todavía seguía en su asiento y había uno libre a su lado. Se dejó caer en él.

-¡Naruto, qué gusto verte otra vez!

El la miró inexpresivo, sin reconocerla y ella tuvo que recordarle su aventura.

-¡Perdóname! -exclamó, poniéndose de pie-. Estás diferente, no te reconocí. Lee, ésta es la chica de quien te hable -Lee le estrechó la mano-. ¿Cómo está el perro?

-Tampoco lo reconocerías, ahora es todo un perro. Es color café y blanco y lo llamo Sasuke, Sasu en plan cariñoso -le puso ese nombre al perro por pura malicia.

-¡Esto me parece maravilloso! - Naruto estaba encantado de verla-. He pensado mucho en ti. Todo me pareció tan extraño... -se ruborizó-. Me refiero...

-Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir -rió con risita nerviosa-, y la verdad es que todo es muy raro. Mira, ahora tengo que irme...

-¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?

-Todas las tardes llevo a pasear a Sasu. Mañana en el parque Utsubo, a las tres. Nos veremos.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente, ataviada con un vestido y chaqueta blanca, con Sasu amarrado a una correa, Sakura caminaba por el parque Utsubo, los jardines con árboles de cerezo y cactus del tamaño de los robles.

Naruto no la volvió a reconocer, pero ella le vio enseguida.

-¡Hola, Naruto!

-Pero señorita... -protestó la señora Koharu.

-Mi carabina, la señora Koharu -dijo maliciosa indicando a su acompañante-. Piensa que quieres hacerme perder mi inocencia.

-Este es un encuentro más formal que el primero -sonrió Naruto y dijo al ver a Sasu-: ¡Dios mío! ¿Es éste el perro?

Sasu estaba como Sakura lo describió, café y blanco, con una dura capa de pelo que le cortaron en un salón de belleza para perros. Pareció reconocer a Naruto y brincó a su alrededor, ladrando excitado y por fin se enganchó en el bajo de su pantalón.

-¡Basta, Sasu-chan! -le ordenó su ama, tratando de apartarlo-. Creo que lo rasgó un poco. Señora Koharu, ¿lo podría usted remendar? Me temo que yo no soy buena para la costura -miró a Naruto -. La señora está acostumbrada al vestuario del teatro.

-No importa -dijo Naruto con rapidez porque la señora Koharu no parecía muy deseosa de cooperar.

-Trató de jugar. Vamos a sentarnos -lo guió a un asiento-. Cuéntame qué ha pasado en el mundo desde que rescataste a Sasu, porque desde entonces yo he estado en reclusión.

Como hablaban en coreano, lengua que la señora Koharu conocía poco, la mayor parte de la conversación fue incomprensible para la buena mujer. Siguió a Sakura porque no le quedó más remedio y se sentó con una dura expresión de protesta en el rostro.

La joven contaba su historia y decía que Sasuke era un amigo de su padre, que hacía arreglos para que le enseñaran ballet, pero como era de ideas anticuadas no le gustaba que saliera sola.

-Debe ser una persona de buen carácter si permitió que te quedaras con el perro -replicó Naruto mientras miraba con pesar la rasgadura de sus pantalones nuevos-, y te perdonó que le hablaras como lo hiciste.

-Tomó en cuenta mi temperamento artístico -dijo dándose importancia, pero pensó que el buen carácter no describía a Sasuke-. Cuéntame de ti, ¿te quedarás aquí mucho tiempo más?

-No, ya casi se terminó mi tiempo. Aquí lo he pasado muy bien y el carnaval de Kioto fue estupendo, ¿lo viste?

-Tales frivolidades no son para mí. Yo tengo que trabajar.

El se lo describió a grandes rasgos. Después de contarle de Kioto, Naruto le habló de sí mismo. Era agente de seguros, vivía en Seúl con sus padres y estaba soltero.

-Así que no nos volveremos a ver -dijo él con tristeza-, a menos que vayas a Corea.

-Creo que mi próximo destino es Tokio.

-Eso está un poco más cerca -replicó sarcástico aunque un poco esperanzado.

-¿Me quieres mandar una postal para contarme que llegaste bien a casa? -sugirió Sakura-. Es que nunca recibo cartas -todavía no sabía nada de su padre.

-Haré más que eso, te mandaré una carta.

Se sintió encantada con el ofrecimiento y prometió que le mandaría su dirección de Tokio, si él le daba la suya.

-Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, Sakura-chan, no titubees en escribirme -le dijo amablemente.

-Gracias -dijo agradecida-. Es bueno saber que se cuenta con un amigo.

-Y tal vez te vea bailar algún día.

-Tal vez, pero creo que pasarán siglos antes de que haga una aparición en público; te escribiré y te contaré cómo voy.

-Esperaré oír de ti.

Se separaron con tristeza.

* * *

-Ese jovencito, ¿vendrá de nuevo? -preguntó la señora al acercarse a la casa.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Tiene que regresar... a Corea.

El rostro de la señora mostró alivio.

-Entonces nada le diré a _Señor_ de este _encuentro_.

-Como guste -contestó Sakura. No veía por qué no debía hablar con Naruto si quería, aunque era cierto que a Sasuke no le era simpático.

* * *

Unos días después tuvo noticias de su padre, una carta exuberante llena de esperanza. Estaba en China, por el momento no podía darle dirección alguna, ya que él y su amigo, iban de un lado a otro, pero se la mandaría en cuanto se establecieran en alguna parte.

Se sintió deprimida. No había hecho los progresos que esperaba y desde que Naruto se fue, no tenía en quién confiar.

Vio brillar el sol en el exterior y estaba a punto de declarar que iba a salir, dijera lo que dijera, y que Uchiha-sama hiciera lo que quisiera, cuando la señora le anunció que tenía que acompañarla al teatro al cuarto de ensayos.

El espíritu de Sakura mejoró de inmediato.

Le proporcionaron mallas y medias, pero cuando Sakura se cambió y entró en el cuarto, lo encontró completamente vacío. Encantada corrió hacia la barra y comenzó a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento. Era maravilloso volver a estar en acción de nuevo, porque sufría por la falta de práctica. Dejó la barra e hizo una serie de piruetas, pero se detuvo sin aliento al ver que dos hombres la observaban.

Uno era Sasuke, quien aparecía delgado y vigoroso en jersey y pantalones negros, el otro un hombre pequeño y de aspecto extranjero con una mata de cabello rojo, vestido con mallas negras: era su maestro de ballet.

-¡Y bien, Sakura! -dijo Sasuke molesto al observar sus jadeos-. Ya es tiempo de que comiences a trabajar.

-No pido nada mejor -le contestó con alegría.

-Entonces comenzaremos.

Trabajó durante una hora agotadora, mientras sus instructores la ponían a prueba. Como esperaba, Sasuke criticó mucho, cada movimiento tenía que ser perfecto. A ella le sorprendió descubrir que aunque no era bailarín, sabía toda la técnica del baile.

-Me temo que no lo hice muy bien, ¿puedo quedarme y practicar por mi cuenta?

-No, _señorita_ -dijo amablemente el profesor en un japonés con acento-, no debe forzarse y no se desespere. Aunque está fuera de práctica, le enseñaron bien y a menos que esté muy equivocado, tiene madera de estrella. Será lo que llamamos en Japón, _suta (2)_.

Cuando Sakura salió del teatro iba en las nubes.

* * *

Pronto saldría el Tokyo Asami Maki Ballet de Osaka a Tokio, donde estaba la sede. Iba a participar en la capital del ballet, alternando con la ópera, en uno de los teatros principales.

Sakura veía con mezcla de sentimientos su próxima partida. No había sabido nada más de su padre y al salir del principado, él ya tampoco conocería su dirección. Uchiha-sama le dijo que en Tokio comenzaría a trabajar en serio y ella ansiaba hacerlo.

Respecto a su alojamiento, entendió que viviría en el barrio de Minato, en un apartamento alquilado por Sasuke, a cargo de todo estaba un ama de llaves llamada señora Senju, quien sería otra señora Koharu.

Sin embargo, tenía a Sasu para compensarla de su soledad y tan pronto se instalara en su nuevo hogar, le escribiría a Naruto Uzumaki.

Dos días antes de su partida, la señora Koharu le dijo en su habitual manera dominante que Sasuke pasaría a recogerla a las nueve de la mañana.

-¿Y para qué? -preguntó Sakura con aprensión.

-No soy su confidente. Le hago saber que requiere su presencia y sin el perro.

Miró a Sasu, que no le agradaba, y pensó que fue una añadidura innecesaria para la casa. Sasu la miró con reciprocidad de sentimiento, porque estaba consciente de su antagonismo.

-Por favor, asegúrese de ir vestida con propiedad para no hacer mal papel y use sombrero.

-¿Sombrero?

-Claro. No se va bien arreglada sin sombrero y según entiendo es una ocasión importante.

Le compraron a Sakura un sombrero blanco de paja que detestaba. Se preguntaba para qué vendría Sasuke y decidió que debía ser algo oficial.

A la mañana siguiente se vistió con una falda y chaqueta de lino blanco y se puso el sombrero que según ella no hacía nada por su persona. Suspiró y pensó que no parecía ella; le gustaban más los pantalones, prenda que le dijeron que Señor odiaba, aunque Ino usaba trajes-pantalón.

Al dar las nueve entró en la sala y encontró que Sasuke ya había llegado. Parecía fuera de lugar en medio de la decoración de mal gusto, como un pez en un charco de lodo. Vestía uno de sus habituales trajes gris claro y su aspecto era más formal que el de ella.

-Buenos días señorita -la saludó mirándola con ojos críticos.

-Buenos días, Señor -contestó-. No se me hizo tarde, acaban de dar las nueve.

-Puntualidad loable en una mujer -dijo-. Podemos irnos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A Nara (3). Hay una pequeña formalidad que tenemos que cumplir antes de irnos a Tokio. Todo está arreglado y vamos a visitar la Alcaldía.

-¿La Alcaldía? -preguntó frunciendo las cejas-. ¿Y en Nara? ¿Tiene que ver algo con mi pasaporte?

-Indirectamente. ¿Será posible que hayas pasado por alto los términos de nuestro acuerdo?

Se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo de golpe y giró lentamente para mirarlo incrédula. Involuntariamente exclamó:

-¡Oh, no, todavía no!

-Claro que sí, Sakura, tiene que hacerse antes de que salgamos de Osaka.

-No esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Tiene que ser pronto. No tienes contrato, ningún estado legal hasta que se haga. Es para tu propia protección, Sakura, tan obligatorio para mí como para ti, para tener la certeza de que voy a sostenerte.

Su corazón latía alocadamente y se puso muy pálida. Ahora que llegaba el momento, estaba reacia a aceptar el lazo que los uniría. Miró de reojo su alta y bien vestida figura, su hermoso rostro; Sasuke Uchiha, aristócrata japonés, quien se trataba con la realeza, un ser diferente de los demás que ella conocía.

-¿No hay otra forma de solucionarlo? ¡No puede usted en realidad querer... casarse conmigo!

El comenzó a mostrar signos de impaciencia.

-Discutimos todo eso cuando te llevé a cenar -le recordó-: ¿Hay que volver a tratar el asunto? -luego con un esfuerzo de amabilidad en la voz-: ¿Por qué pones pretextos ahora? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es someterte conmigo a un ritual, firmar el registro, que es nuestro contrato y nada más que eso. Como te dije, después de hoy, puedes olvidarte del asunto.

-Entonces desearía que hoy hubiera pasado -dijo con tristeza.

-Si es por eso, yo también.

Eso no le agradó a Sakura, ni lo que dijo de que sólo era un ritual al referirse a una ocasión que después de todo era seria. El podía ser un arrogante aristócrata japonés, pero ella era descendiente de jefes de montañeses coreanos, quienes estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas para preservar su independencia Y él le pedía que renunciara a su libertad. Pero desgraciadamente tenía que sacrificarla si quería prosperar en su carrera.

-¡Está bien! -dijo despectiva-. Si usted insiste. Aunque creo que es una precaución completamente innecesaria. Tengo mis prioridades y la primera es el baile.

Salió del cuarto como si fuera el heroico Robert Bruce (4) listo para la batalla y Sasuke la siguió, ahogando el deseo de reír.

El Mercedes Benz estaba estacionado fuera y él le abrió la portezuela con galantería. Ella se sentó con toda la dignidad posible y él tomó asiento a su lado.

Cuando puso el auto en marcha ella protestó todavía:

-Aún no entiendo por qué piensa que esto es necesario.

-Eso se revelará cuando pase el tiempo -dijo enigmático.

A pesar de su aspecto decidido, la recorrió un temblor.

-Pero ¿es sólo un formulismo? -insistió.

-Eso te prometí -le recordó-, a menos que...

-¿A menos qué? -interrumpió con rapidez.

-Llegue un tiempo en que tú misma desees que sea de otra manera.

-Eso nunca sucederá -dijo con firmeza.

El no hizo ningún comentario, pero sonrió confiado. Si alguna vez quería algo más de Sakura, no dudaba de que lo obtuviera.

* * *

El sol brillaba sobre los ventanales de los edificios y las colinas; las alegres multitudes llenaban los caminos como todos los días, pero para ella aquél no era un día como todos los demás. Era el día de su boda.

Como era muy conocido tanto en Kioto como en Osaka, Sasuke hizo arreglos para que el acontecimiento tuviera lugar en Nara.

Saliéndose de la carretera principal que llevaba al norte, Sasuke se detuvo en una plaza sombreada de palmeras ante la Alcaldía. Le abrió a Sakura la puerta en silencio, cerró el auto y uno al lado del otro entraron en el Ayuntamiento.

El Suceso era algo irreal para Sakura. Lo único familiar era la lontananza azul y oro del cielo. El edificio ocre y rojo de la Alcaldía, podía haber sido parte de un escenario. Ella vestía ropa común y corriente, excepto por el sombrero y ni siquiera tenía un ramo de flores; Sasuke tampoco llevaba una flor en el ojal. El insistió en que lo que iban a firmar sólo era un contrato comercial, pero ella comenzó a experimentar resentimiento por su actitud.

El salón donde se celebran las bodas, tiene la distinción de estar decorado por un artista famoso. En un muro hay un fresco que representa una escena matrimonial, en la que las figuras visten ropas orientales para simbolizar la sangre pura que se dice corre por las venas de los que viven en Nara. La joven pareja está pintada en el momento de partir a caballo para su luna de miel, mientras sus amigos y parientes le ofrecen regalos.

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad y pensó que a ella no le ofrecerían ni regalo ni luna de miel. Su padre debía estar allí para entregarla. En ese momento no tenía un amigo, sólo el pequeño y seco hombrecillo detrás del largo mostrador, los dos testigos anónimos y el arrogante desconocido que estaba a su lado, quien en vez de mirarla con los ojos de adoración de un novio, deseaba que la ceremonia terminara.

La atrocidad de lo que hacía la sobrecogió y con los labios temblorosos murmuró débilmente:

-¡_Señor_, no puedo!

Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Con los labios a unas pulgadas de su oído, le susurró:

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Ya es tarde para echarse atrás!

Al empleado le dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa:

-Mi joven novia se siente agobiada por la solemnidad de la ocasión.

A pesar de su pánico, Sakura tuvo que reprimir un deseo histérico de sonreír. Se atrevía a decir que era por la solemnidad de la ocasión cuando antes la describió como una mera formalidad.

Las flores y el cercano y posesivo brazo de Sasuke, eran las únicas cosas de las que estaba consciente mientras repetía maquinalmente las palabras que le dijeron que pronunciara, que como eran en un japonés propio de la zona no parecían tener sentido.

Firmó con su nombre donde le indicaron. El notario les estrechó la mano, murmuró unas palabras de felicitación y se quedó a la expectativa. Sasuke la besó en la boca y el contacto de sus labios envió una corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo. Ella no estaba preparada para ese beso, pero el notario lo esperaba. Fue dado para dejarlo satisfecho. Se le veía intrigado; el hombre distinguido y la muchacha tan joven y obviamente angustiada, formaban una pareja incongruente.

Sasuke pasó el brazo de Sakura por el suyo y todavía como en un sueño, ella le permitió que la condujera al exterior. Estaba blanca, con una palidez de cera parecida a los lirios. Sasuke la miró ansioso, temiendo que se fuera a desmayar.

-Ya pasó todo -le dijo alentándola cuando salían-, ahora te puedes olvidar del asunto y creo que mejor será que tomes algo.

Ella se aferró a su brazo para sentir apoyo.

-Me siento un poco temblorosa -admitió-, no estaba preparada... -no estaba preparada para el beso de Sasuke y el efecto que le hizo-. Quiero decir que los lirios olían muy fuerte.

-¿Lirios? Yo no vi ninguno.

-Debe haberlos visto, estaban en esa especie de escritorio largo, y me hicieron pensar en la muerte.

-Te estás poniendo morbosa. Ahora estoy seguro de que sí necesitas un trago -sonrió él.

Retiró su brazo cuando llegaron a la calle, pero la tomó del codo para llevarla al café.

El vino hizo que volviera el color a sus mejillas y comenzó a relegar de la mente los momentos pasados en la Alcaldía. Sasuke tomaba _Pernod_ con aire de alivio. Sakura miró su perfil y se preguntó si estaría enojado con ella por ser tan obstinada y deseó que sí lo estuviera. Sus ojos recorrieron el café. No era un lugar bonito, sólo vendían bebidas, pero era el que estaba más a mano.

En la mesa de al lado estaba sentada una pareja joven y frente a ellos tenían unas copas, pero estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que descuidaban las bebidas. Sakura dedujo que estaban recién casados y que seguramente los precedieron en la Alcaldía, pero con sentimientos por completo diferentes.

Terminó su vino y colocó la copa tan bruscamente en la mesa que tintineó. Eso hizo que Sasuke le volviera a prestar atención.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Sí, _Señor_, ya soy yo otra vez.

-Veo que sí -replicó al notar el brillo malicioso de sus ojos-. ¿Qué es lo que te divierte?

Inclinó la cabeza para indicar a la otra pareja; sus ojos los recorrieron y sonrió sarcástico.

-¡El Amor! -observó y la miró fijamente a los ojos-. ¿Tienes envidia?

-No, _Señor_. Me reiría si usted me mirara así -le dijo-.

Pero deseaba que lo hiciera porque sería más halagador para su vanidad.

-Puedes estar segura de que nunca te turbaré así -le dijo-. Y ahora, querida mía, será mejor que me encargue de esto antes de irnos.

Le tomó la mano y suavemente le quitó la alianza matrimonial. Ella sintió como si la privara de algo importante.

-¿No puedo quedarme con ella?

-¿Por qué? -la miró sospechoso.

-¡Oh! Es que..., bueno, no sé, es una especie de recuerdo -dijo vagamente.

-No creo que lo sucedido en la Alcaldía sea algo para ponerse sentimental -dijo con sequedad.

-Tiene razón -aceptó-. Sólo firmamos nuestro... nuestro contrato, pero yo quiero conservar mi anillo. Después de todo es mío, usted lo puso en mi dedo.

El la miró dubitativo.

-¿Prometes no usarlo sin mi permiso si te lo devuelvo?

-¡Por supuesto! No tengo la intención de usarlo... jamás -dijo con firmeza porque se sintió herida por su insistencia en no reconocerla como su esposa-. Sólo quiero conservarlo, eso es todo.

De bastante mala gana dejó caer el anillo en la extendida palma de su mano y ella lo guardó con rapidez en su cartera. No sabía por qué quería conservarlo.

-No tiene gran valor -replicó él con una media sonrisa.

-No imagino que lo tenga y ésa no es la razón por la que se lo he pedido.

Aburrido con el tema, miró su reloj:

-Es hora de regresar -anunció-. Tú tienes que practicar y yo tengo un compromiso.

Sasuke podía haberle dedicado una hora por lo menos, para mostrarle la ciudad o hasta tal vez invitarla a merendar. Aquél era el día de su boda y tal vez nunca tuviera otra; él lo había impedido y excepto por los breves momentos en la Alcaldía, iba a ser un día exactamente igual que cualquier otro.

-Supongo que un matrimonio de conveniencia no merece una celebración, pero ¿no es usual que un negocio culmine generalmente en un almuerzo?

-¿Esperas que te lleve a algún lado?

-No espero nada, pero creo que usted no trata muy bien a sus clientes. Ni siquiera me obsequió con un ramo de flores.

Se preparó para verle enojado, pero para su sorpresa se rió.

-¡Pobre pequeña! ¡Qué descuido de mi parte! Francamente, nunca pensé en el asunto. Olvidé que eres mujer y que esperarías adornos. Pero te resarciré. Espérame aquí mientras telefoneo para cancelar mi compromiso. Luego subiremos por las colinas y almorzaremos en algún lado, ¿te gustaría?

-_Señor_, eso serviría para compensar su brutalidad.

-¿Mi qué? -dijo asombrado.

-¿Sería mejor decir su brusquedad?

El rió de nuevo.

-No esperaba que como digna hija de su padre, titubearas ante el último obstáculo, pero no importa, la carrera ya terminó y ahora nos divertiremos ¿verdad? No tardaré...

* * *

(1) Oyasuminasai: Buenas noches.

(2) Suta: estrella, pero creo que es concretamente estrella de star, mmm alguien reconocido, pero no estoy segura

(3) Nara es una prefectura al sureste de Osaka, están casi juntos al igual que Kioto

(4) Robert Bruce: Creo que hace referencia al Rey de Escocia, lo cual tiene lógica ya que según la novela original el personaje de Sakura es originaria de Escocia

Bueno pobre Sakura, no creen? digo yo creo que cualquier mujer, así se case por compromiso, desea una boda al menos decente o de perdido un ramo jajaja.

Mencionaban que como se podían casar si ella aun no era mayor de edad, se supone que ya casi lo es y además Sasuke es su tutor legal así que puede autorizarlo, pero la autora nunca aclara eso, así que dejemoslo como que esa es la razón.

Gracias por sus comentarios, vi que querían así de largos los capítulos, pues ustedes mandan jajaja, bueno cuídense


	4. Chapter 4

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: ELIZABETH ASHTON. El título original en español es Mi Querido Tirano y en inglés es el mismo que en este fanfic, Errant Bride

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Sasuke tomó una carretera para salir de Nara, el más alto de los tres caminos que corren hacia Kioto, a lo largo de los riscos. Iba al lado de las empinadas montañas que se elevan con majestuosidad.

Pasaron por viejos villorrios que parecían parte de las rocas, con calles angostas y empinadas que se pegaban como nidos a escarpadas pendientes, y por villas lujosas y modernas.

Sasuke estaba de humor festivo al lado de Sakura y pareció haberse quitado de encima la mitad de sus años, junto con su chaqueta y corbata que arrojó en la parte trasera del auto. Le siguieron la cartera y sombrero de Sakura, así como sus aprensiones y temores.

Cuando pasaron por una zona tranquila y libre de tránsito, Sasuke sugirió que detuvieran el auto y caminaran un rato.

A Sakura le encantó tener la oportunidad de estirar las piernas y saltó fuera del auto con gran satisfacción. El la guió por un camino de empinados acantilados, desde cuya cima, le aseguró, tendrían una bellísima vista del valle. Fue una subida pesada, pero Sakura trepaba como un mono y se sorprendió de ver que la agilidad de Sasuke era igual a la suya.

Con las mangas de la camisa enrolladas, abierta del cuello y el cabello alborotado, presentaba un aspecto muy diferente del severo autócrata de la Alcaldía o el caballero formal con quien cenó. Casi podía haber sido Naruto Uzumaki, pensó Sakura con asombro. ¿Sería posible que hubiera encontrado en su marido el compañero de juegos que añoraba? Eso era demasiado bonito para ser verdad; cuando terminara la tarde volvería a ser el empresario.

Llegaron a una explanada en lo alto de un risco, cubierta de césped y salpicada de florecillas de primavera. El aire era cálido y era menos frío que abajo.

-Por aquí sopla un viento cálido y fresco, la corriente de Kuroshio (1)-observó Sasuke- Puede ser muy desagradable. El valle de abajo está protegido por los riscos.

-Conocí el mistral en Nerima, es un viento tranquilo, le hace a uno sentirse muy en paz-respondió.

Se quitó la chaqueta de lino y con desaliento vio sus medias que mostraban algunas carreras.

-¡Oh, están destrozadas!

-Como dices que ya no sirven, hace tanto calor y el día están tan soleado, no te harán falta. Muchas jóvenes andan con las piernas al aire.

-Eso es lo que siempre le digo a la señora Koharu, pero ella insiste en que no debo -le contó Sakura.

-Bueno, es que ella trata de hacer de ti una dama -dijo burlón-, aunque tal vez sus ideas estén pasadas de moda. Ha habido ciertos cambios desde su juventud.

-Por supuesto que sí -aceptó Sakura-. Algunas de sus ideas son prehistóricas -y casi añadió y "_las de usted también_", pero se contuvo a tiempo.

Se deslizó detrás de un arbusto, se quitó las medias y las metió en un hueco de la roca, donde posiblemente las encontraría un pájaro y las usaría para hacer su nido. Regresó llevando en la mano su chaqueta y sus zapatos, encantada de sentir la hierba debajo de sus pies descalzos. Vio que Sasuke estaba sentado en una piedra fumando uno de sus cigarrillos negros y mirando abstraído hacia el mar que se veía a lo lejos.

Sakura dejó caer sus zapatos y chaqueta, estirando sus brazos a la luz del sol y del aire perfumado. Automáticamente, sus pies comenzaron a formar pasos de baile. Se puso a bailar sin pensar en su compañero que se volvió a mirarla. Bailó despreocupada y con alegría de vivir. Era su forma natural de expresión. Olvidó por completo que no estaba sola, hasta que él, pensando que su actuación ya había durado bastante, la aplaudió y le dijo:

-Debimos traer un «tutú» (2), no esperaba un espectáculo semejante.

Su voz la volvió a la realidad y la hizo consciente de su presencia.

-¡Oh, _señor_!, me dejé llevar... no pensé... se me olvidó...

-¿Se te olvidó qué? ¿Que soy tu promotor? Pero hoy no estamos en la escuela y tu actuación fue una espontánea expresión de juventud y alegría que me pareció un placer presenciar.

-¿Como cuando me vio la primera vez?

-¿A la luz de la luna? Entonces mostrabas otro humor. Eras una ninfa, un ser de otro planeta, la reina de los cisnes.

-¿Odette? (3)

-No, Odette no.

Apagó su cigarrillo en la roca a su lado. Algún recuerdo le dio a su rostro una expresión sombría. Su aire festivo se esfumó.

-Hay otros ballets aparte de "El lago de los cisnes" con motivos de cisnes -observó.

Ella vio la sombra en sus ojos y murmuró:

-¡Lo siento!

-¿Porqué, pequeña?

-Porque de alguna manera hice que recordara algo doloroso y le he echado a perder el día.

El la miró asombrado.

-Eres muy perceptiva. Veo que tendré que estar en guardia.

Ella quiso penetrar sus defensas para descubrir la clase de persona que vivía detrás de aquella fachada impasible.

-¿Tiene que hacerlo?

-Sakura, hay entre nosotros una brecha de años. Cuando seas mayor, puede ser que confíe en ti. De momento no quiero ofender tu inocente juventud con algunas revelaciones obscenas.

-Habla usted enigmáticamente -dijo-. Ya soy adulta.

-A mí me pareces una niña.

Miró el paisaje iluminado por el sol. Por un momento se portó como un camarada y ahora recalcaba la distancia que había entre ellos, poniéndola de nuevo en su lugar. Pero ¿cuál era su lugar? Aquella mañana se casó con ella, Sakura insistió en que en realidad no quería convertirse en su esposa y sin embargo, llegó a desear una relación más cercana que la de protegida o alumna. Lo que de verdad quería era compañía y aprobación, no su amor.

Sasuke vio la expresión de su versátil rostro y le dijo:

-Te has puesto triste, tal vez necesitas comer -miró su reloj-, todavía es temprano para almorzar.

-¡Oh!, no nos vayamos todavía -exclamó-, el lugar es precioso.

Una vez que bajaran de su refugio en la cima, se convertiría otra vez en el distante _Uchiha-sama_, fuera de su alcance, pero aquí, compartían una inquietante intimidad que era extrañamente dulce.

El dios mostraba rasgos humanos porque se estiró, bostezó y luego sonrió disculpándose.

-Perdóname, el aire cálido hace que me dé sueño. Últimamente me he desvelado mucho.

-¿Por qué no duerme una siesta entonces? -preguntó ansiosa, percibiendo la manera de poder servirle y mantenerlo a su lado.

-Eres muy complaciente, pero ¿qué harás tú?

-Yo seré su almohada.

Se quedó mirándola de forma extraña y ella pensó que iba a rehusar. Tenía grandes deseos de sentir la orgullosa cabeza sobre su regazo. Era algo simbólico, admitir que ella era para él algo más que un títere.

Luego, para su deleite, se deslizó de la roca donde estaba subido y sin ceremonias se estiró sobre la hierba y colocó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

La miró con un brillo malicioso en los ojos y le dijo:

-Estás tomando tus deberes de esposa muy en serio, ¿verdad?

-Nada de eso -replicó-. Sólo pago por adelantado el almuerzo que me va a ofrecer.

Sonrió al oírla y con un suspiro de satisfacción se acomodó mejor.

-¡Esto es felicidad! -murmuró cerrando los ojos. Unos minutos después supo que dormía porque oyó su respiración regular.

Estaban solos en la cima de la colina, acariciados por la brisa perfumada con el aroma de tomillo y retama, calentados por el sol de la temprana primavera, cuyo calor no era todavía molesto. No se oía ruido, excepto el lejano y ocasional chirrido de un auto.

Relajado en el sueño, las líneas de arrogancia y altivez se suavizaban y parecía veinte años más joven. Notó que sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras. Tocó su cabello y descubrió que era tan suave y sedoso como el de un bebé.

Cuando vio bailar a su madre debió tener el aspecto que tenía en aquel momento. Entonces era un poco más joven que ella. Debió ser un muchacho muy atractivo y no pudo concebir que alguna vez fuera ingenuo o torpe. Se preguntaba si en alguna ocasión habló con Mebuki. Ese pensamiento la hizo meditar sobre los extraños caminos del destino que la habían puesto a ella, la hija de Mebuki, en la vida de Sasuke. Fue una suerte; pero sintió que fue algo más que un accidente afortunado, como algo predestinado. ¿Lo creería él también y por eso insistió en que se casaran para que no pudiera escapársele como lo hizo Mebuki?

Pasaba el tiempo y ella comenzó a sentirse rígida y con frío por estar inmóvil, pero no se atrevía a moverse por temor a molestarlo. Cuando ya casi no resistía más, Sasuke se desperezó y abrió los ojos.

Por un segundo la miró a la cara con una expresión de deleite que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

-¡Mebuki! -murmuró-, por fin te encontré -luego recordó y se sentó de repente-. Estaba soñando -se excusó.

Sakura se movió estirando las piernas acalambradas y sacudió su chaqueta. La vio sobresaltarse y miró su reloj.

-No debiste dejarme dormir tanto -exclamó, reprobador-. Debes estar sin poderte mover.

Comenzó a masajearle las rodillas con dedos expertos.

-No es nada-dijo ruborizada, porque el contacto de sus dedos lanzaba corrientes eléctricas a través de su cuerpo. Luego, como lo vio accesible y creyó que sus pensamientos iban por el mismo camino, le preguntó:

-¿Estuvo enamorado de mi madre?

-Me supongo que un poco -confesó-. Kakashi sí estaba muy enamorado. Los adolescentes son muy susceptibles.

-Entonces si usted se hubiera casado con ella yo sería su hija.

Una sugerencia que no le agradó.

-Quiero señalar que no tenía edad para casarme -dijo fríamente-. Mebuki tenía unos cuantos años más que yo -encendió un cigarrillo y le sonrió- y tuve que esperar a su hija.

-Me imagino que no abrigaba usted hacia ella sentimientos platónicos -dijo Sakura con astucia.

-Sakura, tus suposiciones son absurdas y un poco impertinentes, ¿qué te hizo pensar tal cosa?

-Me imagino que fue porque cuando dormía me pareció muy joven y al despertar mencionó su nombre.

-¿Eso hice? ¡Qué indiscreto! Ya no soy un muchacho y mis locuras juveniles se quedaron atrás -sonrió sarcástico-. Si hiciera una lista de los admiradores de Mebuki, llenaría un catálogo.

Tratando de restablecer la intimidad que parecía escapársele, Sakura preguntó desconfiada:

-Pero su amigo, creo que me dijo que murió.

-Sí, antes de que se desilusionara de la vida y las mujeres -distraídamente arrancó una flor y la deshojó. Sakura frunció el ceño al ver cómo caían los delicados pétalos destruidos por sus dedos sin piedad.

-¿Era músico? -insistió, al recordar que Sasuke le había preguntado si conocía la música de Kakashi Hatake.

-Sí, y dejó su obra para enriquecer al mundo. Una música exquisita y obsesionante y entre ella, un ballet, que fue lo que me legó. Hasta ahora no lo he producido. He buscado a la bailarina adecuada, alguien como Mebuki, porque fue ella quien lo inspiró.

Sakura dijo muy suavemente, porque sus esperanzas eran tan grandes que casi no se atrevía a expresadas.

-¿Y ahora cree que la ha encontrado?

Le dirigió una larga mirada.

-Eso todavía no lo sé. Encontré el potencial, pero puedo estar obsesionado por un parecido físico. Todavía tienes que demostrar de lo que eres capaz. Te dije que trabajaríamos para obtener una gran recompensa. Ahora ya sabes de lo que se trata, el éxito del ballet de Kakashi, que es lo que más me interesa lograr en el mundo. Que lo consiga, depende de ti.

-Es una gran responsabilidad -murmuró sobrecogida.

-Sí -dijo él sencillamente.

Sakura comprendió que la creación de ese ballet era la única aspiración pura de su vida mundana y que su actitud sobre ello era la de un asceta. A ella la apartaba de cualquier otra mujer a quien él consideraba como pasatiempo, por el hecho de que también estaba comprometida en el proyecto y por eso insistía tanto en que sus bailarinas no formaran lazos maritales. Ellas también eran seres aparte, porque para él, la interpretación del arte por medio de la danza tenía un significado místico.

Debía poseer sangre extranjera que explicaba la dualidad de su naturaleza. Los japoneses eran esencialmente cínicos y prácticos. En él el cinismo luchaba con... ¿qué? Miró especulativamente su cara de ensoñación. Ella misma poseía algo de la herencia visionaria de los samuráis, pero no creía que Sasuke fuera un samurái.

Mientras dormía, lo sintió más cercano, un posible amigo, hasta un amante, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su vida estaba dividida en dos mitades. Ino atraía su sensualidad, pero el lado místico sobrepasaba la satisfacción física y ella pertenecía a éste. Nunca le permitiría hacer impacto en sus sentidos, siempre se mantendría alejado de ella, sería su amo pero nunca su pareja.

Bueno, eso era lo que quería, ¿o no? Ella le aseguró repetidamente que permanecería dedicada a la danza y sin embargo...

Mientras observaba su rostro noble, los ojos oscuros y soñadores, la boca suavizada por recuerdos de su amigo muerto, sintió que su pulso se aceleraba.

El le dijo que todavía era una niña, pero crecía de prisa. Los acontecimientos del día la acercaron varios grados a la madurez, pues el crecimiento dependía no de meses y años sino de experiencias emocionales.

De súbito se puso de pie. Tenía que escapar antes de desmoralizarse por completo por el paisaje exótico y la proximidad de aquel hombre que la intrigaba.

-_Señor_, tengo hambre -anunció.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que yo también tengo hambre.- Regresaron al auto y trataron de arreglarse un poco.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó cuando echó a andar el auto.

-A un hotel donde la comida es digna de un gastrónomo, aunque no sé si tú eres lo suficientemente golosa para apreciarla.

-Lo seré -le aseguró-. Usted es un perfeccionista en todo, ¿verdad, Señor?

-En vino, mujeres y bailarinas -contestó con ligereza.

Con determinación, Sakura trató de salir del humor en que se puso. Este día era suyo y lo iba a disfrutar. En cuanto a su compañero, le haría bien que se burlara de él un poco para combatir la imagen obsesiva que comenzaba a crear en su mente; así que le contestó:

-De vino no conozco nada, excepto que de vez en cuando me gusta tomar una copa; conozco algunas bailarinas, pero por supuesto nosotras las bailarinas no contamos como mujeres. Ino es un objeto ornamental y eso habla por su buen gusto.

Al oír mencionar a la rubia se sintió un poco incómodo.

-Eres una joven atrevida -le dijo nada severo-. Y te vas a referir a Ino como _señorita_ Yamanaka, aunque sería mejor que no la mencionaras para nada.

-Lo comprendo muy bien, _señor_ -dijo sin modestia.

-¿Es así en realidad? Y creo que será mejor que me llames Sensei, como la mayoría de la compañía lo hace.

-Por supuesto, Sensei, si así lo desea, Sensei.

Sakura, quien quiso desquitarse por lo de Sensei, que no era un apelativo conyugal, replicó alegremente:

-Nunca estuvo casado antes, ¿o sí, Sensei?

-Eso es asunto mío.

-Podía ser mío si está cometiendo bigamia.

-Una afirmación así merece una paliza.

-Pero ya estoy muy grande para recibir una paliza.

-Sígueme provocando y te darás cuenta de que no lo eres.

-¡Oh, Sensei, qué final para nuestro día de bodas y sólo porque tengo curiosidad de saber más acerca del hombre con quien me casé!

-Sólo te diré lo que yo quiera que sepas.

-Sí, me lo dijo antes cuando hizo alusión a secretos turbios no aptos para mis inocentes oídos.

-Parece que el diablo se apoderó de ti desde que regresamos al auto.

-Nos estábamos poniendo muy serios para un día de fiesta y yo trato de animar la conversación con mi brillante agudeza. ¡Oh!... -el auto se deslizó por una curva pronunciada y ella dijo aprensiva-: ¿No es una bajada muy empinada?

-Este es el camino que lleva más rápido a donde queremos ir. ¿Estás nerviosa?

-No, nada de eso -se asomó a las boscosas profundidades que se extendían debajo de ellos entre afloramientos de roca gris que llegaban al mar. Primero muerta que admitir que tenía miedo.

-Sé lo que hago -le dijo-, ya he estado aquí antes.

-¿Con Ino? No creo que le gustara.

-La señorita Yamanaka -le corrigió-. Tienes razón, no le gustó.

-No estoy muy segura de que me guste a mí.

-No falta mucho -le dijo animándola.

-Todavía no he gritado. ¿Gritó Ino? -preguntó esperanzada.

-No tengo intenciones de divulgar lo que pasó entre la señorita Yamanaka y yo -dijo con firmeza, recordando cómo Ino lo agarró del brazo y poco faltó para que tuvieran un accidente como el que temía.

-No, eso no podría ser, ¿verdad? Me imagino que tampoco sería propio para mis oídos.

-Sakura, mejor cuida tu lengua o te quedarás sin almuerzo.

-Sensei, ¿se atrevería a matarme de hambre?

-¡Claro que lo haría! En caso necesario puedo ser un desalmado.

-Lo fue -dijo ella.

-¿Cuándo? ¡Oh! Me imagino que te refieres de nuevo a lo de la Alcaldía. Lo que sucedió allí era necesario, pero puedo hacer peores cosas.

-Estoy segura de que puede.

-¿Quieres dejar de provocarme y hablar con sensatez?

-¿De qué?

-Debes haber encontrado en tus lecturas algún tema interesante.

-No, Sensei, no discutiremos tales temas en nuestro día de asueto -protestó-. En el futuro tendré que aguantarlo como mi instructor y prometo que estudiaré con ahínco, pero hoy es el día de mi boda.

-Me temo que las diversiones de un día de boda están excluidas por los términos de nuestro acuerdo, aunque -le lanzó una mirada maliciosa-, ya dormí contigo.

Se ruborizó sin querer y prestó su atención al paisaje.

-La campiña es bellísima -dijo para hacer conversación y Sasuke se rió.

-Cuéntame algo de Nerima -sugirió- y de esa casa de campo donde vivías, la que yo... -se contuvo a tiempo.

Sakura no notó la frase sin terminar y se le quitó un peso de encima al poder hablar de un tema seguro, después del desconcertante comentario de Sasuke, por lo que se puso a describir su hogar. Esto duró hasta que cruzaron un camino poco transitado y llegaron a las continuas curvas que conducen a la zona más baja. Durante esa alarmante experiencia, Sasuke se disculpó y le dijo que no podría llevarla a la mañana siguiente a Tokio en el auto con él.

-¿No se va a aburrir mucho yendo solo? -preguntó maliciosa.

-No estaré solo, la señorita Yamanaka también regresa a Tokio.

Aquella era una buena noticia. Sakura creía que Ino vivía en la metropolis.

-Espero que su ama de llaves no sea tan agria como la señora Koharu -dijo despectivamente.

-Es otro tipo, fue bailarina en un tiempo -rió-. Pobre Tsunade, es difícil creerlo porque ha engordado mucho. El apartamento está muy retirado; es mi refugio de la publicidad.

-¿Vive usted en el apartamento?

-De vez en cuando. Tengo allí mi propia suite y es mi retiro cuando necesito paz y tranquilidad. Además del teatro, tengo que invitar a comer Y me invitan mucho también, a menudo me es imposible regresar a casa.

Sakura pensó que a ella tampoco le importaría asistir a unas cuantas fiestas, pero parecía que tendría que llevar una existencia solitaria, excepto cuando fuera al teatro.

Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando terminó la tremenda bajada, Sasuke metió el coche por la ancha carretera y continuaron por ella.

El hotel era lujoso y con excelente clientela. Las otras personas que almorzaban en el lugar eran muy elegantes y obviamente tenían dinero.

Sakura los miró con envidia y le susurró a Sasuke:

-¿No podría yo tener un traje-pantalón, Sensei?

-Prefiero que trates de parecer una joven -replicó mirándole fijamente el pecho plano-. Aunque no hay duda de que la naturaleza te llenará con el tiempo, tu aspecto presente es bastante infantil para tratar de hacerla resaltar con ropa masculina.

Una crítica que la tuvo deprimida casi cinco minutos. Recordó que Ino tenía bastantes curvas. Sasuke tenía el poder de desanimarla.

En comparación con el apartado restaurante de Kioto, este lugar estaba atestado y una música suave se mezclaba con el murmullo de las conversaciones.

Varias personas saludaron a Sasuke, pero como él respondió de forma reservada, no se atrevieron a acercarse a hablarle. A Sakura la miraron con curiosidad; no era el tipo de mujer con el que acostumbraban a verlo.

Sasuke parecía bastante despreocupado de sus conjeturas; por lo que sabía de él, supuso que no le importaba lo que la gente opinara, pero de todas maneras se habrían sorprendido de saber la verdadera relación que lo unía a su acompañante. No lo creerían. Ni ella misma podía creerlo. Miró furtivamente el interior de su cartera para asegurarse de que allí estaba el anillo. Un camarero le acercó un carrito con entremeses y tuvo que prestarle atención. Ella pidió un peach melba (4).

Cuando les sirvieron, Sasuke miró con desagrado la crema batida encima de la fruta y el helado.

-Tendrás que prescindir de esa clase de postres cuando estés ensayando -exclamó.

-Será suficiente hasta ese día... -dijo despreocupada. No había tomado nada parecido durante los últimos meses que pasó en su casa, cuando su dieta tuvo que ser frugal por necesidad-. De todas maneras, no aumento de peso con facilidad.

Su cara se suavizó por la compasión.

-No has tenido mucha oportunidad para que suceda, ¿verdad, pequeña?

Como Sakura se conmovía fácilmente con cualquier muestra de amabilidad, apartó con pesar el postre a medio comer.

-No lo terminaré si usted no quiere -le dijo.

-Cómetelo, criatura -le pidió-. Aunque es un misterio dónde te cabe todo lo que comes.

-Ese es un secreto entre mi organismo y yo -dijo alegre, y siguió comiendo su postre.

Sasuke pidió vino rosado para ella porque era un vino suave y brindó:

-Por el éxito del ballet de Kakashi -lo tomaron con solemnidad y añadió-: que incidentalmente también será el tuyo y el mío.

-Eso espero. ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿El ballet? «Cisnes Salvajes».

-¡Oh! -entendió lo que quiso decir cuando dijo que "El lago de los Cisnes" no tenía el monopolio de esas aves-. ¿Es ese un buen título? -preguntó dudosa-. Suena más bien a un libro de la naturaleza.

-Es posible que cambiemos el título por "Alas blancas". Hay un maravilloso solo al final. El cisne macho muere y la hembra queda con el corazón destrozado. No sé si sabes que los cisnes se aparean de por vida.

-¡Qué triste final!

Se sentía felizmente relajada y medio adormilada después de la excelente comida y tanto aire fresco, y no estaba de humor de discutir sobre cisnes moribundos que parecían tener alusiones a la Pavlova (5). En ese momento quería la atención de Sasuke sólo para ella.

-Ha sido un día completo, ¿verdad? -dijo mirándolo de reojo-. Jamás lo olvidaré.

Levantó las cejas y se la quedó mirando de forma extraña.

-Creí que estabas ansiosa de olvidar la primera parte del día.

-Temo que se quedará en mi memoria aunque yo no quiera.

-Se borrará -dijo tranquilizándola-. Creo que sería mejor que bailaras bajo tu propio nombre, ya no es necesario pretender ser mi esposa. Sakura Haruno me suena muy bien a mí.

-Bueno, no tengo otro -pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y exclamó-: ¡Oh, no! -ya no era Sakura Haruno, sino Sakura Uchiha.

El sonrió enigmático.

-Es un nombre honorable, Sakura.

-Estoy... estoy segura de que sí, pero no soy yo -dijo tímida.

-Pues bien, no lo usarás, _señorita_ Haruno, y no tendrás que sentirte incómoda -dijo con cieno rencor, porque muchas mujeres estarían encantadas y orgullosas de llevar tal nombre.

Con la sensación de que le había ofendido, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Cómo llamaría usted a nuestra... re... relación, Sensei? No somos exactamente jefe y empleada.

-Lejos de eso. Somos socios, Sakura.

-Pero no socios que duermen juntos -dijo con audacia y pensó que estuvo muy ingeniosa.

-Precisamente, pero de todas maneras me perteneces.

-Espero que no haya hecho un trato a ciegas -dijo petulante-. Suponiendo, sólo suponiendo que sea yo un fracaso, ¿entonces, qué?

-Usas expresiones muy raras -le dijo molesto, mientras apagaba su cigarrillo-. ¡Trato a ciegas y fracaso! -encendió otro y se la quedó mirando a través del humo-. Si eso sucediera, te repudiaría -dijo con firmeza-. De nada sirve un fracaso.

-¡Oh, Sensei! -creyó que bromeaba-. ¿Me echaría de su lado?

-Sin el menor miramiento.

Sakura se sentía demasiado feliz para tener dudas y no pensó que él hablara en serio. Tampoco tenía conocimiento de que un matrimonio no consumado podía anularse.

Pensaba que Sasuke era muy bueno con ella al darle ese inesperado agasajo, al permitirle quedarse con Sasu y devolverle el anillo cuando se lo pidió. A través de la mesa y con el corazón lleno de gratitud, le sonrió con dulzura.

-Gracias por todo -dijo sinceramente.

Sasuke respondió a su sonrisa, pero la suya fue sarcástica.

* * *

Sección cultural XD

(1) Kuroshio (río negro): es una fuerte corriente de frontera occidental en el océano Pacífico nor-occidental. Comienza frente a la costa oriental de Taiwán y fluye hacia el noreste pasando por Japón, donde se funde con la deriva oriental de la corriente del Pacífico Norte. Es análoga a la corriente del Golfo en el océano Atlántico, que transporta agua tropical cálida hacia el norte, dirigiéndose a la región polar. La parte de Japón se conoce como corriente de Tsushima.

(2) Tutú: por si alguien no lo sabe o en su país se llama de otra forma, un tutú es la falda típica que utilizan las bailarinas de ballét, hecho generalmente de tul, creo.

(3) Odette: Es el nombre de la princesa del Lago de los cisnes, la que es convertida en el cisne blanco

(4) El Pêche Melba (en español Melocotón Melba) es un postre de la cocina francesa inventado en Londres en honor de una cantante de ópera australiana. El plato combina dos frutas de la temporada de verano, melocotón (durazno) y frambuesa, sobre una base de helado de vainilla.

(5) Anna Pávlova fue una famosa bailarina de ballet rusa de inicios del siglo XX, cambio el modo de ver y de ser de las bailarinas. Su número más famoso fue la muerte de un cisne.

Una disculpa, me fui a un seminario y no podía llevar computadora pero la buena noticia es que hoy toca entonces, mmm triple capítulo? sábado, domingo y lunes... Sólo espérenme con los dos siguientes porque están largos y hay que revisar de cabo a rabo para no decir burradas.

Muchas dudan por la edad de Sasuke y se que piensan de él como una especie de pedófilo o algo así, admito que al principio yo también lo pensaba. Pero creo que hay que ver algunas cosas, ciertamente Sakura aún es menor de edad, pero por cosa de meses, ella casi tiene 18 años sólo que su actitud y comportamiento hace que uno la vea como una cría (sin ofender a nadie), como alguien de 12 o 13 años no se, eso acentúa el que sean tan diferentes de edad, pero no pierdan el enfoque: Ella casi es una adulta, al menos en edad.

Por otro lado, la novela no menciona la edad de Sasuke, pero podemos estimar que si él dice que tenía 16 cuando conocía a Mebuki y suponiendo que ella se retirara cuando el tenía 17, entonces el tuvo 27 cuando Sakura tenía 10 años (edad a la que muere Mebuki), por lo que ahora debe tener unos mmm 34 o 35 años, no es un anciano es un sexy y malhumorado hombre maduro, de hecho ese es el promedio de edad que siempre tienen los protagonistas masculinos en esta clase de novelas (rosas y rojas), desconozco la razón, algún fetiche de las autoras por las relaciones entre hombres maduros y jovensitas ansiosas de conocer el mundo? jajaja, no se, pero no se espanten, tampoco en tan viejo como para ser su padre.

Bueno hechas esas aclaraciones, solo les preguntó de la "sección cultural" les fastidia o les agrada jaja? lo pregunto porque en lo personal me gusta mucho compartir esas cosas, como para que se den una idea del contexto, pero pienso que hay a quienes les puede enfadar, si desean que deje de ponerlo porque es muy largo no hay problema =)

Cuídense y en un rato viene lo demás.


	5. Chapter 5

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: ELIZABETH ASHTON. El título original en español es Mi Querido Tirano y en inglés es el mismo que en este fanfic, Errant Bride

* Asegurarse de haber leído previamente el capítulo 4

* * *

CAPITULO 5

El ballet Tokyo Asami Maki tomó el tren a primera hora. Tenía reservado todo un vagón del expreso de Tokio. Sakura miró ansiosa el grupo. Todos la ignoraron excepto el instructor del ballet, quien la saludó y sonrió. Reconoció al bailarín principal, Sai Karenov, un eslavo de ojos rasgados y se preguntó si alguna vez sería su compañero. La señora Koharu no le dio la oportunidad de fraternizar con los miembros de la compañía. Una vez que metió a Sasu en su jaula y lo instaló en el furgón de carga, la mandaron a los asientos asignados al personal de escenografía y le dijeron que se quedara allí.

Era de noche cuando Sakura llegó al apartamento de Sasuke en Minato. Era una casa vieja que en un tiempo fue el palacio de un príncipe.

La fachada daba al puerto y desde el primer piso se veía el río. Uchiha-sama ocupaba el primero y segundo pisos. El portero y su esposa ocupaban el sótano; la mujer se encargaba de la limpieza.

La imponente entrada de la planta baja llevaba a un enorme vestíbulo con un aspecto de majestuosidad antigua. Un tramo de la escalera de mármol conducía al apartamento de Sasuke. La primera puerta daba al salón desde donde se veía el río; y junto a ella la suite principal, dormitorio y estudio. Del otro lado estaban la cocina y la alcoba del ama de llaves y daban al patio. Otro tramo de la escalera daba acceso a un inmenso estudio, lleno de barras, espejos y un tocadiscos «estéreo», todos los aparatos necesarios para un cuarto de práctica. Al lado, había dos pequeñas habitaciones, una de las cuales le asignaron a Sakura.

A la llegada, la señora Koharu tuvo que esperar a que Sakura sacara a Sasu al patio a hacer sus necesidades. En la puerta principal, la esperaba Tsunade Senju para darle la bienvenida.

Como estaba acostumbrada a la solterona y agria señora Koharu, el ama de llaves de Sasuke la sorprendió. Era muy robusta y su cara bien humorada mostraba restos de gracioso donaire. Tenía un ligero aire vulgar y mientras se presentaba, Sakura se preguntó maliciosa si no sería una de las ex-amantes de Sasuke.

-¡Ah!, pero si estás muy delgada y pálida, pequeña -la mujer saludó a Sakura en una mezcla de japonés y coreano-. Debes estar muy cansada. Entra, entra, Sakura, ¿verdad? y tú debes llamarme Tsunade -miró a la señora Koharu-. ¿Es ésta su sirvienta?

-No soy la sirvienta de _la señorita_ -dijo fríamente-. Y estoy más que agradecida de dejarla a su cargo. Hasta luego,_ señorita_ Haruno.

Bajó de prisa la escalera y se metió al taxi que esperaba, mientras Sasu ladraba encantado de ver que se iba. Tsunade lo miró dudosa y algo de su exuberancia se desvaneció...

-¡Un perro! -exclamó- Sasuke-sama no mencionó un perro. No sé dónde lo podemos acomodar.

-Tiene una cesta de mimbre y duerme en mi cuarto -dijo Sakura.

-¿Un perro en una alcoba? ¿Qué dice _Sasuke-sama_ del asunto?

-Nada, no le importa con quién duermo -le dijo Sakura.

Tsunade la llevó a la sala grande y Sakura la recorrió con curiosidad.

-¡Esto es encantador, Sasu! -exclamó.

- Buenas noches, señorita!

Se sobresaltó, volviéndose con rapidez.

Una niña había entrado en la sala, una criatura como de siete u ocho años. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro, bastante corto, ojos negros de mirada ansiosa y una carita pálida y puntiaguda.

-Esta es Mikoto -la presentó Tsunade, entrando con la sopera-. La pupila de Sasuke -sama -agregó con vaguedad.

-¿También eres la pupila de Sasuke-sama? -preguntó. Hablaba japonés con un ligerísimo acento.

-Algo así -replicó Sakura.

-¿Le mostró Mikoto su cuarto? -preguntó Tsunade-. ¿Quiere arreglarse? Pero tiene que apresurarse porque la comida está lista.

Sasu pasó del balcón a la habitación y Mikoto gritó de alegría.

-¡Un perro! ¡Un perro de verdad! -se sentó en el piso y le tendió los brazos a Sasu.

Como Mikoto estaba demasiado absorta con el perro, Tsunade llevó a Sakura a su pequeño cuarto que daba sobre el patio, y donde ya habían depositado sus maletas. El cuarto estaba sencillamente amueblado y tenía su propio baño.

-¡No tarde, querida! -le advirtió Tsunade-. Se enfría la comida.

Sakura se lavó las manos a toda prisa, pasó un peine por su cabello y regresó a la sala.

-¿No esperan a _Uchiha-sama_? -dijo al notar con alivio que sólo habían puesto tres cubiertos.

-No. Muy raras veces come aquí.

-Yo le tengo un poco de miedo al tío Sasuke -le confió Mikoto a Sakura-. Prefiero que no esté aquí.

-Eres una niña tonta -la reprendió Tsunade-. No puedes esperar que se entretenga contigo. Si el _Señor_ no se hubiera visto obligado a salir de su país, sería un príncipe.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es su nacionalidad? -preguntó Sakura con interés. Siempre pensó que Sasuke no parecía japonés.

-Su abuelo era de China -le informó Tsunade-. Se estableció en Japón después de la revolución. Su esposa era una Uchiha, la familia adoptó el apellido y se naturalizó. Nunca sufrieron la pobreza común a los emigrados, porque los Uchiha tenían propiedades en el extranjero, y en las cuales se descubrió petróleo. El señor Sasuke nunca sufrió privaciones.

-Eso es obvio -dijo Sakura con arrogancia-. ¿Pero cuál es su verdaero apellido? ¿Acaso es impronunciable?

-Nunca lo supe, tal vez sea mejor que esté olvidado, pero es un gran caballero -anunció Tsunade orgullosa, mientras Sakura se preguntaba qué tenía que ver la nobleza con su profesión. Esa revelación explicaba bastante la forma de ser de su jefe.

-Así que era un gran duque -dijo pensativa-. A menudo se olvida de que ya no lo es.

-Su abuelo era el gran duque -la corrigió Tsunade-. Creo que no lo conoce bien, porque es el mejor de los patrones...

Un enorme pedazo de la porción del excelente flan de frutas de Mikoto le fue ofrecido a Sasu.

-Por favor, Mikoto... -la muchacha le quitó la mitad-. No debes darle tanto, se pondrá muy gordo.

Sakura se retiró temprano. Mientras deshacía sus maletas, su mente estaba ocupada con las dos. Tsunade era mucho más amistosa de lo que esperaba, pero el aspecto de la niña le produjo un choque para el que no estaba preparada. Sólo podía pensar en una razón por la que estuviera allí y la reticencia de Sasuke a decírselo dio validez a su suposición. Evitó decirle que le había dado asilo a una niña que lo llamaba tío mientras la persuadía a aceptar su protección. Estando así las cosas, ¿quién era la madre? ¿Tendría todavía el afecto de Sasuke?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de un desayuno temprano, el instructor de ballet llegó al apartamento y llevó a Sakura al cuarto de ensayos. Allí le explicó un poco mejor las intenciones de Sasuke. Sakura se presentaría al día siguiente en el teatro para comenzar su curso de entrenamiento. Dio por sentado que ella estaba al tanto de los planes de Sasuke, y ella prefirió no revelarle lo contrario.

Después de sus ejercicios preliminares, cambió el disco y le hizo señas para que escuchara.

-La obertura de los cisnes -le dijo y no necesitó que le dijera que era de Kakashi Hatake. Era una música extraña y obsesionante, evocando un panorama de amplios espacios, aguas que deslizaban lentamente y el movimiento de grandes alas. La música cambió a un adagio (1) y él comenzó a enseñarle los movimientos de un _pas de deux (2)_. Sakura se dio cuenta de que era la parte en que Sasuke y Kakashi imaginaron a su madre. ¿Iba a tener después de todo el gran debut que soñó para ella madame Chiyo?

Más tarde, Tsunade le enseñó las habitaciones de Sasuke.

El estudio tenía un escritorio de tapa corrediza y estaba amueblado con austeridad, así como la alcoba; ambos cuartos con ventanas al río. El último contenía una cama, con un dosel, de postes labrados pero sin cortinas. Lo que intrigó a Sakura fueron los retratos. Sólo había uno en la alcoba, un óleo de una mujer muy hermosa, muy parecida a Sasuke y no fue necesario que le dijeran que era su madre.

-También era china -le dijo Tsunade-. No le dio dote a su marido, pero era de buena sangre.

En el estudio estaba el retrato de un joven con una mata de cabello plateada sobre una cara bella, seria y sensible.

-Kakashi Hatake -la informó Tsunade-. El amigo de juventud de Señor. Un alma atormentada.

Sakura lo miró con interés. Así que ése era el Kakashi que amó a su madre. Se preguntó si Mebuki se enteraría de su devoción.

Había varias acuarelas de cisnes.

-Los cisnes fueron el tema del ballet de Señor Kakashi -le dijo Tsunade sin necesidad-. Ese ballet extraordinario le ha causado muchas preocupaciones al señor. Parece ser que fue inspirado por una bailarina que murió y nunca ha podido encontrar a nadie como ella. Si me pregunta, es pura tontería. Esos dos jóvenes la idealizaron a tal grado, que nunca encontrará lo que busca porque no existe.

-¿Cuándo espera que llegue Sensei? -preguntó aprensiva.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros.

-Su cama siempre está aireada pero nunca sé cuándo viene. Esta noche es una ocasión importante, porque es el comienzo de la temporada y terminará de celebrarlo en la madrugada. Tal vez mañana venga a vernos, si se acuerda de nuestra existencia.

Esas noticias deprimieron aún más a Sakura, porque en lugar de tranquilizarse al saber que Sasuke visitaba poco su casa, se sintió descuidada y apartada de su vida. Jamás le mencionó a ella nada del nuevo ballet que presentaba aquella noche; hasta Tsunade sabía más de sus actividades que ella.

Aquella noche, después de retirarse, se asomó por la ventana que daba al patio empedrado, con su árbol solitario y se sintió inquieta. Por fin se metió en la cama pero no pudo dormir. A su cerebro regresaban con loca insistencia cadencias de "Cisnes salvajes". Comenzaba a obsesionarle como lo había hecho con Sasuke durante tantos años.

Un poco después de la media noche, oyó que un auto se detenía en el patio y se deslizó de la cama para mirar por la ventana. El árbol proyectaba una sombra oscura sobre el empedrado. Sasuke Uchiha llegó a casa en un taxi y pagaba el recorrido. Vestía de etiqueta y al ver su figura elegante y orgullosa, el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco y latió más de prisa.

Agarró su bata, una prenda que eligió la señora Koharu, azul marino y que la cubría del cuello a los pies. Salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido y bajó al salón.

Sasuke se servía un vaso de whisky. Inmaculado en su traje de etiqueta y con el listón rojo de la Legión de Honor en el ojal de la solapa, su aspecto sugería el de un dandi (3) del Segundo Imperio Francés e iba de acuerdo con la decoración del cuarto, cuyos muros tenían paneles claros con franjas doradas, espejos y candelabros.

La ilusión fue tan fuerte, que Sakura se detuvo en el umbral con deseos de regresar a su cuarto, pero el vio su imagen en uno de los espejos y se volvió para saludarla.

-Sakura, ¿pasa algo malo?

-No, Sensei. Estaba despierta cuando llegó y quise saber algo sobre la función. Espero que haya sido un éxito.

-Ha causado furor -sonrió satisfecho. Su mirada se deslizó sobre su esbelto cuerpo vestido con la bata anticuada y coronado por el cabello alborotado-. Pero debías estar durmiendo.

-Estaba muy inquieta para dormir, todavía no me he acostumbrado a este lugar. Por favor, cuénteme del ballet.

-Siéntate y tómate algo.

Sakura se hundió en el acojinado sofá, mientras él sacaba otro vaso y le preparaba una versión diluida de su misma bebida.

Su mirada cayó sobre los pies desnudos que sobresalían de la bata.

-¿No tienes pantuflas?

-Se me olvidó ponérmelas.

-Debiste hacerlo, Sakura. Tienes que cuidar tus pies, son muy valiosos.

Para su asombro, se inclinó sobre una rodilla, agarró el arqueado pie y lo sostuvo con las dos manos. Miró de manera crítica la forma, la longitud de los dedos y presionó con sus pulgares los talones y tobillos. Extraños estremecimientos recorrieron el cuerpo de Sakura cuando miró agachada su negra cabeza. Le bajó con suavidad el pie y la miró, sonriendo, a los ojos.

-El pie de una verdadera bailarina.

Sasuke se levantó a recoger su propio vaso mientras Sakura encogía los pies con rapidez. Se sentó a su lado, le describió el ballet y la reacción del público, pero su mente vagaba lejos de ella, reviviendo las escenas de su triunfo.

-Como ves -concluyó-, creo que el mundo de la danza comienza a aceptar que los gigantes del pasado tienen en mí un valioso sucesor.

-¡Felicidades, Sensei!

-¡Gracias! -con un esfuerzo volvió sus pensamientos hacia ella-. ¿Y tú? Es obvio que llegaste bien. Me imagino que Tsunade te instaló lo mejor posible.

-¡Oh, sí! Pero... -titubeó. ¿Se atrevería a mencionar a Mikoto?

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó-. ¿Hay algo que no te agrada?

-Sensei, no estaba preparada para encontrar a Mikoto.

-¿Mikoto? Ah, sí, por supuesto, la mocosa. Me olvidé de ella -Sus ojos se desorbitaron ante esa confesión de indiferencia.

-¿No le gustan los niños? -le preguntó ella, curiosa.

-Muchísimo.

-¿Entonces por qué la llama la mocosa?

-¿Te da lástima? -dijo levantando las cejas.

-Creo que es digna de lástima, la hija de nadie -lo miró acusadora-. A menos que sea suya.

-Eso es lo que se supone -dijo con sequedad.

-¿Pero es suya? -insistió Sakura porque sintió que tenía derecho a saber.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¡Yo la ayudaré! -gritó impulsiva-. Trataré de compensarla por su... por su abandono.

-Eres muy tolerante -rió sarcástico-. Como soy hombre de teatro no es difícil que me acusen de abandono, pero en este caso asumí la responsabilidad.

-Eso no es suficiente, necesita amor.

-Amor es una palabra de la que se ha abusado mucho, Sakura -le dijo-. La alimento, la visto y recibe educación, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Me temo que no tengo mucho de qué hablar con una niña de esa edad.

-Tiene hambre de afecto. Debió haberla visto con Sasu.

-¿Sasu?

-Mi perro.

- Kami-sama Sakura, ¿trajiste al perro vagabundo contigo? Déjame que te compre uno de mejor raza, tal vez un borzoi (4).

-No, gracias, Sensei. No podría reemplazar a Sasu. El tiene un corazón afectuoso.

Lo miró suplicante, esperando que admitiera que también sentía algo por ella, tal vez amistad. La miró fríamente.

-Pensé que acordamos que tu profesión te satisfaría. No me importa que le tengas cariño a Mikoto y al perro, siempre y cuando no permitas que te distraigan de tu trabajo, que es lo principal.

-Es usted muy duro. Sensei -le dijo y para su horror sintió que le temblaban los labios. Los apretó y resumió-. ¿Alguna vez sintió cariño por alguien excepto por Kakashi Hatake?

-No desde que murió mi madre -le dijo después de un rato-. Y eso fue hace diez años. Desde que me convertí en adulto, ella fue la única persona que significó algo para mí.

-¿Entonces... entonces sus amigas? ¿la señorita Yamanaka? ¿No significan nada para usted?

-Nada en absoluto -luego agregó al ver su expresión-. Todavía eres una niña, no puedes entender las necesidades de un hombre.

-Pero Mikoto y yo también tenemos necesidades -contestó y como sus ojos se fruncieron sospechosamente, agregó-: aunque no las que usted piensa.

-Espero que no -dijo y cambió el tema-. ¿Qué te parece la música de "Los Cisnes"?

-Casi no sé... es un poco espeluznante y obsesionante... Sensei, ¿cree usted que la podré interpretar?

-Lo único que puedes hacer es intentarlo, o mejor dicho, podemos intentarlo. Como dices, es algo fuera de lo común, se necesitará mucha imaginación -le respondió después de una pausa-: Trataremos de elevar a alturas inimaginadas a un público escéptico.

Se apartó de ella y se metió en ese reino místico en el que ella no se sentía preparada para entrar. Dejó su vaso en la mesa. Quería tener con él una relación humana y cálida, y todo lo que le ofrecía era un conjunto de sueños difusos.

El reloj de la chimenea dio las dos y Sasuke volvió a la realidad.

-Es muy tarde, o más bien temprano -señaló-. Tienes que irte a la cama.

Se puso de pie, mirándole con cierto desaliento. Jamás le daría afecto, pero si su trabajo era lo bastante bueno, podía obtener su aprobación.

-Buenas noches, Sakura -le dijo indiferente.

Subió de nuevo a su cuarto, donde Sasu la añoraba. La saludó con tanta alegría como si lo hubiera dejado durante una semana.

-Tu corazón de perrito está lleno de amor -le dijo-. Y tú lo das sin esperar nada a cambio. Eres más bueno que ese hombre de corazón frío.

Desafiando la higiene, se durmió con Sasu en sus brazos.

* * *

Como siempre, el desayuno era temprano. Mikoto tenía que estar en la escuela a las ocho. Sasuke se unió a ellas cuando tomaban café.

Sakura notó que excepto por el color del cabello y ojos, Mikoto no se parecía a Sasuke, y se preguntó si no estaría equivocada al suponer que era el padre. El no lo negó ni lo aceptó.

Mientras tomaba su segunda taza de café, Sasuke enumeró sus ocupaciones. Después del desayuno iría al teatro acompañada por Tsunade y allí trabajaría todo el día. El almuerzo se lo mandaría más tarde. Después seguirá una clase de diversos temas, y al terminar de cenar, excepto en las noches en que fuera al teatro, estudiaría hasta la hora de ir a la cama.

-Un programa muy amplio -comentó-. Le doy la mejor calificación como negrero.

Tsunade se quedó asombrada y Mikoto ahogó la risa. Ella siguió:

-¿Y cuándo voy a salir?

-¿Salir? ¿A qué te refieres con salir?

-Necesito aire fresco y Sasu necesita ejercicio.

-No veo la necesidad de eso -dijo en forma terminante.

-Estoy preparada para trabajar duro, pero necesito aire fresco, aunque sólo sea media hora. De lo contrario perderé las energías. Mikoto irá conmigo.

Después de discutir un rato, él acabó aceptando.

-Y Tsunade os acompañará -concluyó.

-¡Señor! -dijo Tsunade horrorizada-. Yo no puedo caminar. Haré cualquier cosa por usted, pero eso no.

Sasuke la miró levantando divertido las cejas.

-No quiere cooperar, ¿verdad? -observó-. Muy bien, pero asegúrese de que regresen a tiempo. Usted será responsable de ellas.

* * *

Así fue como la vida de Sakura se convirtió en rutina. En el teatro, trabajaba asiduamente en el ballet de Kakashi, aprendiendo la coreografía. Algunas veces le permitían estudiar otros papeles, pero no sugerían una aparición en público. Se convenció de que la entrenaban para una parte que jamás bailaría, porque no lo hacía a la perfección.

Todas las tardes se escapaba por una hora al parque a lo largo del desembarcadero con Mikoto y un Sasu extasiado. Durante esos paseos aprendió lo que había que saber de la historia de la niña. La criatura no recordaba a sus padres, Tsunade la educó, pero estaba segura de que la señora Senju no era pariente suya.

-Antes de venir aquí era costurera en el teatro -le dijo a Sakura-. Cuando era joven, bailaba, aunque ahora parezca un elefante.

Había un punto sobresaliente en la vida triste de la niña. Durante el verano pasado sus vacaciones transcurrieron en un castillo en Sapporo, y la dueña del lugar la trató de forma muy especial.

- Yo la llamaba tía Hinata -dijo Mikoto-, y ella era muy bonita y muy amable. Me sentí en el cielo. La quise mucho, Sakura. Nunca he querido a nadie más, excepto a Sasu.

Sakura comenzó a especular acerca de esa tía Hinata. ¿Sería la madre de Mikoto? Y de ser así ¿qué era para Sasuke? La niña no sospechaba que él fuera su padre, y él no le prodigaba ninguna clase de afecto paternal.

-No me cae bien el tío Sasuke -le confió Mikoto-. El me desprecia porque no tengo oído para la música y nunca podré ser bailarina.

-¡Qué lástima! -exclamó Sakura- Pero bailar no lo es todo. Espero que seamos amigas ahora que estoy aquí.

-Sí, Sakura -aceptó Mikoto sin entusiasmo-, y estoy muy contenta de que trajeras a Sasu, todo es diferente así.

* * *

Conforme pasaban los días y ella no recibía noticias de su padre, Sakura comenzó a preocuparse por su suerte. Todavía no le había escrito a Naruto Uzumaki. Su vida estaba tan ocupada que lo había relegado en su memoria, pero en cuanto pudiera, tenía la intención de hacerlo. Mientras tanto aumentaba su preocupación por Kizashi, hasta que una tarde, en que Sasuke estaba en el apartamento y Mikoto en la cama, decidió pedir su ayuda.

-Sensei, no he sabido nada de mi padre.

-¿Esperabas noticias suyas? -preguntó con frialdad.

-Por supuesto que sí. Me temo que algo le pasa. ¿Sería posible obtener alguna noticia?

-China es un país muy grande -señaló-. Creo que sería difícil encontrar a tu padre, pero no creo que debas preocuparte. Seguramente está muy ocupado para molestarse en escribir.

-No me abandonaría -protestó Sakura-. Debe haber terminado su dinero, la casa no debe haberle producido más que el pasaje. No valía mucho...

-Tienes razón, no valía mucho -la interrumpió Sasuke.

-Sensei, ¿le prestó dinero? -preguntó en tono de sospecha.

-Fue más bien un regalo, porque no espero que me lo pague -le dijo en tono seco-, pero puedes estar segura de que fue una cantidad bastante grande para permitirle vivir con comodidad durante varios meses, si es que no juega.

Sakura se sintió consternada por la revelación. Su obligación hacia Sasuke asumía proporciones gigantescas y mientras no ganara un sueldo, no podría hacer nada para devolverle el préstamo.

-¿El... él le pidió ese dinero? -preguntó débilmente, avergonzada por su padre.

-No, yo se lo ofrecí -dijo cortante.

-Pero, ¿por qué, Señor? Usted debía saber la... clase de hombre que es mi padre.

-Lo sabía y quería tenerlo fuera del camino -contestó.

Encendió un cigarrillo y no la miró.

-¿Fue... fue por mí?

El echó una bocanada de humo.

-Sí, por ti. Apartó a tu madre del ballet, y por eso quise estar seguro de que no interferiría en mis planes acerca de ti. Fue fácil acabar con sus escrúpulos. El soborno fue bastante grande.

Aquella información sacudió a Sakura porque la encontró de una calculadora frialdad.

-¿Le prohibió por casualidad que me escribiera? -le preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no, pero le sugerí que sería mejor que no te molestara con demasiadas cartas quejándose de su mala suerte.

-¡Pero fue inhumano! -con los ojos chispeantes se puso en pie de un salto-. Trata de separarme de mi padre, la única persona a quien amo.

-No necesitas un padre cuando tienes un marido que te protege -dijo con toda intención.

-Un marido -rió con amargura-, que me mira como a una máquina.

Entonces se le acercó y le agarró la muñeca con puño de acero.

-Si es que no recuerdo mal, afirmaste que no querías de mí nada personal. En realidad, insististe en ello.

Temblaba tanto que se hubiera caído de no sostenerla él. En sus ojos vio una expresión que no conocía. Ya no parecían fríos, sino ardientes. Su mano libre tapó su garganta.

-Sí -murmuró-. Así es.

-¿Entonces de qué otra manera puedo considerarte excepto como objeto inanimado? -dejó caer su muñeca y se alejó de ella. Dándole la espalda, siguió-: Tal vez sepas de tu padre cuando se le acabe el dinero.

Eso la hirió.

-¿Quiere decir que tratará de mendigar? -gritó enojada-. Es demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

Sasuke dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

-Pero no demasiado orgulloso para venderte a mí -le dijo brutalmente-. Porque casi eso fue.

-Yo le pagaré hasta el último franco cuando comience a ganar -gritó desesperada.

-¡Cuando comiences a ganar! Es una deuda grande, Sakura, ambos consideramos que vales mucho.

Palabras insolentes y burlonas pero muy ciertas. Recordó cómo su padre desvió la conversación cuando ella mencionó la casa.

Sasuke se sentó a la mesa y agarró su libro escrito en inglés.

-Una tormenta en un vaso de agua -replicó-. No intentes buscar a tu padre. Sin duda aparecerá cuando pase el tiempo, como la moneda falsa. Por tu parte, si te sientes obligada hacia mí, puedes pagarme si te aplicas a tu trabajo.

Ella tragó saliva. En aquel momento odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha de un modo feroz.

-Muy bien, Sensei -dijo tranquila-. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Buena chica, ahora continuemos con nuestra lectura en inglés. Tu acento es deplorable, pero espero que mejore.

Sintió que lo odiaba más.

* * *

A la noche siguiente Sakura asistiría al ballet y él fue a recogerla. En esta ocasión se puso el vestido rojo que usó en Osaka y cuando se presentó ante él, Sasuke la miró descontento.

-No me gusta ese vestido -se quejó-. ¿No tienes otra cosa?

-La alternativa sería mi conjunto de lino o mi camisón.

Se golpeó la frente.

-¡Soy un tanto olvidadizo! Tienes que estar apropiadamente vestida. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque me queda algo de orgullo. Ya le debo bastante.

-Esa es una afirmación absurda. Lo que vas a darme no tiene precio -dijo misteriosamente-. Mañana iremos de compras.

Lo que le compró fue un ajuar de novia, saltos de cama transparentes, vestidos de calle, trajes de baile, zapatos y zapatillas como Sakura nunca soñó poseer, pero la tarde fue una experiencia penosa para ella, porque él insistía en verle puesta cada prenda antes de comprarla. Estaba consciente de las miradas maliciosas de las vendedoras y costureras a quienes la presentó como la señorita Haruno. Supo por el satánico brillo de sus ojos que le divertía su equívoca posición; con eso se desquitaba del orgullo que le impidió pedirle lo que necesitaba. Era una muñeca y a él le divertía vestirla.

Cuando regresaban a casa en el taxi, ella recalcó:

-Se divirtió, ¿verdad? Hizo que me sintiera como una entretenida. Se le olvidó que no soy Ino Yamanaka.

-Tal vez te sorprenda saber que yo no le compro la ropa a la señorita Yamanaka -puntualizó-. Ni sostenemos relaciones íntimas como te imaginas.

-Pero va con ella a todas partes -respondió sorprendida.

-Facilita las funciones sociales cuando todos van con pareja, sobre todo cuando yo soy el anfitrión.

-¿Quiere decir que sus amigos piensan que está comprometido? ¿No es eso algo deshonesto?

-Ese es su error -le contestó encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Sabe Ino que no se puede casar con ella? -insistió Sakura.

-Por supuesto que no -los ojos negros se burlaron-. Pero no le he prometido nada.

Viajó silenciosa el resto del camino. Cuando despidió el taxi a la entrada del apartamento, ella le dijo titubeante:

-Sensei, creo que cometió un error. Usted necesita una esposa que lo ayude en los compromisos sociales.

-Tal vez la tenga algún día -le dijo enigmático.

* * *

A la tarde, Sai fue por previo acuerdo, al estudio en el departamento a ensayar el _pas de deux_ de "Los Cisnes", acompañado por el maestro de ballet.

Como siempre que se trataba del ballet de Kakashi, Sasuke criticaba mucho y no sólo los esfuerzos de Sakura, sino también los del bailarín, porque cuando Sai la levantaba, maldijo furioso y se acercó amenazador.

-¡Por Dios, hombre, no así! -y tomó el lugar del bailarín.

Sakura hizo los movimientos preliminares con facilidad y gracia, pero cuando la levantó, todo su cuerpo se tensó instintivamente a su contacto. La bajó, sin quitar las manos de su cintura y apretándola con fuerza.

-Pequeña imbécil... relájate -masculló.

-Me hace daño -murmuró.

-Entonces hazlo bien.

De nuevo la lastimó sin piedad.

-¡Bestia! -lo dijo para sí misma pero él la oyó. Sus ojos brillaron diabólicos cuando dijo:

-Necesitas un calentamiento.

La agarró de la muñeca, la levantó sobre su cabeza y le hizo dar vueltas en una sucesión de piruetas que la marearon. Dobló la rodilla, dejó caer sobre ella a Sakura, luego la volteó sobre la parte trasera de su cuello y en esa posición se puso a girar con ella. Por fin la dejó de pie y le dijo burlón:

-Saluda a tu público, Sakura.

Los otros dos hombres aplaudieron.

-¡Bravo, Sensei! -exclamó el profesor del ballet-, pero yo pensé que la señorita debutaría en algo clásico, no en el circo.

-La señorita no debutará si no mejora -contestó Sasuke-, pero ahora estará menos tiesa. Tal vez podamos bailar el _pas de deux_ como se debe.

Sakura obedeció con el corazón lleno de furia, porque el enojo le dio fuerza. Cuando Sai la levantó para la posición final, Sasuke no comentó nada; sólo apagó el "estéreo".

-Por esta noche basta -dijo fríamente.

En cuanto salieron del estudio, Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke como una fiera.

-¿Se divirtió desplegando su potente virilidad? Mostrándonos que el viejo perro todavía tiene vida ¿cree que Sai se impresionó con eso? Apuesto que se burló de usted.

-Si lo hizo, tiene buena educación, porque no lo demostró -contestó con calma- y en el ballet, la disciplina es lo esencial. Ni siquiera las primeras bailarinas llaman bestias a sus directores.

-¿A eso le llama disciplinarme? ¿A semejante fanfarronada?

-Cuando te enojas tus ojos brillan como los de la tigresa con la que te he comparado en más de una ocasión, pero no afiles tus zarpas conmigo. Cuando me tomo la molestia de demostrar un movimiento, espero cooperación, no resistencia.

-No trataba de resistirme -murmuró alejándose de él. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que su contacto le hizo un efecto tan peculiar?

-Cuando aprendí a bailar -comenzó-, sí, aprendí cuando era niño, nuestro profesor nos daba con una vara en las piernas cuando nos equivocábamos. Al final de la clase, las mías se veían a menudo con moretones y tú estás dispuesta a matarme sólo porque te di un ligero pellizco para que reaccionarás.

-Por supuesto que sí -aceptó frotándose el lugar donde, como él dijo, le dio un pequeño pellizco-. Deseo... -se interrumpió.

-Y bien, Sakura, ¿qué deseas?

Con veneno concentrado ella le dijo:

-Que su abuelo o quien haya sido muriera en la revolución.

Se le borró la sonrisa de los labios y su rostro adquirió amenazantes líneas de dureza, porque la vieja tragedia no era ningún chiste para él.

-¿Entonces dónde estarías tú? -le recordó-. ¿En la calle, en Osaka?

El recuerdo de todo lo que le debía cambió su enojo en aflicción.

-Lo siento -dijo de prisa-. Por supuesto que no creí todas las horribles cosas que dije. Usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo y yo le estoy sumamente agradecida.

-No empieces a encogerte -le dijo fríamente-. Te prefiero llena de fuego, gato montés. Ahora vete a duchar. Yo también tengo que cambiarme porque voy a salir.

Inclinó la cabeza cuando pasó frente a él y corrió por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Sección de cultura general:

(1) Adagio: La mayor parte de las expresiones que se usan para indicar el tempo (velocidad a la que debe ejecutarse una pieza musical) en las partituras están en italiano, el adagio es una de ellas, es lento y majestuoso (66 - 76 ppm).

(2) _pas de deux_: En ballet, un _pas de deux_ (en español paso de dos) es un dúo en el que los pasos de ballet son ejecutados conjuntamente por dos personas. Usualmente consiste en una _entrée_ (entrada de la pareja), adagio, dos variaciones (una para cada bailarín), y una coda. También es conocido como Gran paso a dos.

(3) Dandi: Un dandi es una persona muy refinada en el vestir, con grandes conocimientos de moda, proveniente de la burguesía, con una fuerte personalidad y poseedora de nuevos valores con la sobriedad o el uso los avances traídos por la Revolución Industrial, que terminaría convirtiéndose en un referente para su época.

(4) Borzoi: Borzoi es una raza de perros desarrollada en Rusia. Es grácil, fuerte y veloz, alcanzando una altura de entre 66 y 79 cm y un peso desde 25 hasta 48 kg. Tiene una cabeza larga y angosta, orejas pequeñas, tórax ahuecado pero estrecho; cuartos traseros largos y musculosos. Su cola es larga y encorvada y su pelaje es sedoso y puede ser liso o ligeramente rizado. Casi siempre es de color blanco con manchas oscuras. Es notorio por su elegante apariencia.

Les dejo una imagen upload. wikimedia wikipedia / commons / 8 / 87 / Borzoi_female. jpg

Continuamos, ahora aparece Mikoto, pero es o no es hija de Sasuke? Ustedes que dicen?

Seguimos...


	6. Chapter 6

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: ELIZABETH ASHTON. El título original en español es Mi Querido Tirano y en inglés es el mismo que en este fanfic, Errant Bride

** Asegurarse de haber leído previamente los capítulos 4 y 5

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

Sakura le escribió a Naruto Uzumaki dándole su dirección al día siguiente del incidente que ella catalogó, para sí misma, como un arranque de gran duque y tuvo que rogarle a Tsunade que le diera un sello para poder enviar la carta.

Dudaba que Naruto recordara su promesa de escribirle, porque se trataron muy poco y ella tardó en mandarle su dirección como le prometió, pero como no recibía noticias de su padre, sentía la necesidad de tener un amigo, porque entre el personal del ballet no tenía ninguno. Las mujeres la miraban con desconfianza, preguntándose quién era la intrusa a quien el Sensei daba un trato tan especial y sospechaban que la entrenaban para suplirlas en alguno de sus papeles.

Sasuke observaba su actitud, no hacía nada para aliviar su ansiedad y tampoco alentaba alguna intimidad entre ellas y su protegida. Sai adivinó que la preparaban para el estrellato, probablemente en "Los Cisnes" de Kakashi. También estaba consciente de su calidad, pero se mantenía apartado, tomando su tiempo.

Naruto le contestó enseguida y le dijo que estuvo impaciente esperando sus noticias y a partir de entonces mantuvieron una correspondencia regular, que Sakura logró mantener en secreto a Sasuke, porque pensó que no lo aceptaría.

A Tsunade le dijo que las cartas que llegaban con tanta regularidad eran de un primo, quien era su único pariente además de su padre que había desaparecido. Una historia que Tsunade pareció creer y prometió no mencionarle a Sasuke lo de las cartas. En realidad estaba segura de que el primo era un admirador secreto y pensó que lo más natural era que una joven como Sakura tuviera uno. Era obvio que se sentía solitaria y Tsunade adoraba el romance.

Naruto escribió para decir que tendría una semana de vacaciones en septiembre y que iría a Tokio, donde esperaba ver a Sakura.

Tsunade notó lo excitada que se puso la joven al leer su carta y una astuta sonrisa frunció su rostro.

-¿Se volvió ardiente el enamorado?

-Mi primo -la corrigió Sakura-, va a venir a Tokio.

-Muy bien, ¿y usted va a querer verlo?

Sakura la miró dudosa, preguntándose si podría confiar en ella.

-No tema -siguió Tsunade-, eso se podrá arreglar sin lugar a dudas sin que el Señor se entere.

-Parece un engaño -comenzó Sakura, debatiéndose entre pedirle permiso a Sasuke para ver a Naruto o no; era algo muy inocente.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros.

-El tiene _queridas amigas_ de las que no nos cuenta nada, ¿por qué no puede usted hacer lo mismo?

Aunque estaba muy lejos de considerar a Naruto como un _querido amigo_, Sakura pensó que la observación de Tsunade era justa. Le escribió a Naruto diciéndole que le encantaría verlo cuando llegara. Decidió que lo haría cuando sacara a pasear a Sasu, no creía que Sasuke se opusiera a eso.

Estaba determinada a ver a Naruto; sería muy agradable poder hablar con alguien de su edad. Mikoto era muy chica y seguía reservada. Tsunade era muy vieja, aunque era simpática, sus colegas poco amistosos y Sasuke más impenetrable cada día.

* * *

Durante el tiempo de calor la compañía decayó visiblemente y todos sus miembros esperaban ansiosos pasar un par de semanas en Hokkaido, donde tenían contrato, porque entonces respirarían un poco de aire fresco. Sakura también esperaba ir con ellos y tenía deseos de hacerlo a menos que la partida coincidiera con la visita de Naruto. Una mañana, Sasuke le dijo:

-Durante mi ausencia, seguirás trabajando todas las mañanas con el profesor que te elegí. Es... -sonrió- un excelente maestro, aunque está viejo y es casado.

-¿Entonces no voy a ir a Hokkaido con ustedes? -preguntó Sakura sin estar segura de si sentía alivio o desilusión. Habría disfrutado del cambio, pero la ausencia de Sasuke facilitaría las cosas para ver a Naruto.

-No, Sakura, estarás... más segura aquí -dijo fríamente-. Pienso visitar antiguas amistades y tendría que dejarte sola. Hokkaido es una zona romántica y no quiero verte involucrada en enredos emocionales.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -ladeó la cabeza y lo miró provocativa-. ¿Cree que estoy enamorada de Sai? Es un joven muy atractivo.

-Pero sus afectos están comprometidos en otro lado. Me aseguré de eso antes de dejarlo bailar contigo.

Eso lo sabía, Sai le contó algo acerca de la costurerita con la que quizá se casaría algún día, pero no sabía que Sasuke también estaba enterado de su existencia.

-¿Entonces no le importa que Sai esté comprometido? -exclamó-Creí que no permitía que los miembros de su compañía se casaran.

-Sólo la rama femenina -explicó-. El hombre generalmente mantiene su profesión y su vida amorosa separadas. Las mujeres son incapaces de hacerlo.

-Sí, he oído esa teoría, creo que es una falsedad. He sabido de casos en los que el trabajo de un hombre sufre por un amor no correspondido -sugirió meditativa.

-Tipos desequilibrados -dijo desdeñoso.

-Y por supuesto usted está bien equilibrado. Supongo que no tiene ninguna dificultad en separar sus amoríos de sus negocios.

-¿Tenemos que hablar de cosas personales? -dijo exasperado.

-¿Por qué no, ya que usted es el ejemplo perfecto que prueba su teoría?

-Tal vez, pero no tengo intenciones de seguirla probando exponiéndote a ti a la tentación.

-Ya veo -en definitiva no podía decirle lo de la visita de Naruto, porque como era joven y soltero, lo consideraría una amenaza y si llegaba cuando Sasuke no estuviera sería mejor.

-¿Y en qué categoría va a Hokkaido? **(*)** -persistió, aguijoneada por su actitud de superioridad- ¿Como empresario o sus proyectos incluyen una vieja pasión que quiere volver a ver?

-No es asumo que te interese -dijo arrogante.

-Porque yo pertenezco a la parte profesional de su vida y no a la sentimental.

No replicó, pero la estudió con detenimiento. Su mirada era indescifrable.

-¿Cuándo cumplirás los dieciocho años? -le preguntó de pronto.

-Ya los cumplí. Mi cumpleaños pasó inadvertido, tanto para usted como para mi padre -dijo con cierra amargura.

-Debiste recordármelo -dijo apenado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

-De acuerdo a la ley ya eres adulta -señaló-, pero todavía pareces una colegiala.

-Y por eso, difícilmente idónea para ser reconocida como _madame_ Uchiha -dijo atrevida.

Esperó verlo enojado por su astucia, pero le comenzó a explicar pacientemente que era mejor para una bailarina incipiente aparecer como soltera y que bailaría con su propio nombre a pesar de todos los esposos que tuviera.

-Tal como están las cosas, sólo tengo medio -murmuró rebelándose. Un destello rojizo brilló en los ojos que la miraban.

-¿Eso quiere decir que comienzas a encontrar fastidioso nuestro arreglo? -le preguntó con suavidad.

Su corazón le dio un vuelco y desvió la vista.

-No, pero... - las palabras fluyeron antes de que pudiera controlarlas-. Es humillante que prefiera a otras mujeres y a mí me trate como a un robot. Después de todo, yo también soy mujer.

-¿Lo eres, querida mía?

Dobló el periódico que tenía sobre las rodillas, se puso de pie y se le acercó. Cuando lo tuvo a su lado, se sintió consciente de su magnetismo, su masculinidad y toda su arrolladora personalidad. Se llevó las manos al pecho para calmar el aleteo de su corazón.

-¿Cambiaste de idea? ¿Quieres compartir mi lecho igual que mi mesa? -le preguntó curioso-. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme?

Trató de enfrentarse a su mirada pero no pudo y la voz se le murió en la garganta. El le puso la mano en el mentón y levantó su cara, pero ella mantuvo bajas las pestañas.

-Pues bien, Sakura, ¿recuerdas que te dije que nuestras relaciones cambiarían sólo si tú querías?

Se puso palidísima y su corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente. Sintió el salvaje impulso de arrojarse en sus brazos. Recordó lo que le dijo sobre que prácticamente se la había comprado a su padre y que declaró que no amaba a ninguna mujer.

-Y yo dije que eso no sería nunca -replicó, orgullosa-, y todavía siento lo mismo.

-Entonces no trates de echar lumbre al fuego que no puedes apagar -le advirtió-, porque puedes quemarte -sonrió con sarcasmo-Tienes dieciocho años y todavía eres una niña.

Le dio una palmadita en la mejilla y salió de la estancia.

Sakura se quedó tratando de analizar sus caóticas emociones, entre las que predominaba la humillación. No era una niña y se daba cuenta de que la puso aprueba, en espera de que se echara para atrás, lo que justificaría sus aventuras, porque estaba segura de que alguien, quizá Hinata, lo esperaba en Sapporo.

El era incapaz de amar, lo que sentía por sus mujeres tenía un nombre mucho menos bonito, y ella no quería eso, aunque lo podía despenar; la pasión sin amor era degradante, pero al recordar esos momentos en que lo tuvo a su lado rozando su mejilla, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

* * *

Sakura disfrutó de la última función antes de que la compañía se fuera a Sapporo. Lucía uno de sus vestidos nuevos, una túnica de seda color fuego con una estola de piel sobre los hombros, y cuya elegancia pensó que se desperdiciaba, porque casi nadie la veía en el palco apenas iluminado.

El teatro estaba lleno con un público alegre y brillante. En el palco frente al suyo, vio a Ino Yamanaka. El palco de la mujer estaba lleno de admiradores, durante los entreactos, pero Sasuke no estaba entre ellos.

Aquella noche él no regresó al departamento. Fue muy temprano al día siguiente a por más equipaje. Sakura estaba con Sasu en el patio cuando apareció el Mercedes, él usaba su propio coche cuando partía a viajes largos. Abrazó al animalito porque el vehículo pareció llenar el pequeño espacio cuando entró.

Sasuke la alcanzó en lo alto de la escalera, fuera de su cuarto, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Ella no estaba de buen humor.

-Esta es una invitación para los ladrones -murmuró.

-Salí por unos minutos.

-Y yo también. ¿Ya ha hecho Tsunade mi equipaje?

Tsunade gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo:

-¡Un momento! -mientras Sasuke encendía un cigarrillo.

Sakura notó que se le veía pálido y como ausente, con un aire de gran duque como ella decía.

-¿Gozó su noche de juerga? -le preguntó con dulzura.

-¡Pilluela! -gruñó-, ¿Alguna vez podré hacer de ti una dama?

-El contrato era para hacer de mí una bailarina -replicó- Las damas son una clase extinguida.

-¿Entonces tratas de ser tan vulgar como el resto de tu generación?

-Sólo tratamos de ser honestos -protestó.

-Una ligera simulación hace que la vida parezca menos cruda -le dijo-. Pero eso no lo puedes aprender todavía.

Tsunade entró con las maletas y pidió mil disculpas por su retraso, que él desechó con un movimiento de la mano.

-¿Y a dónde mandaremos las cartas? -preguntó Sakura.

-Cualquiera que llegue aquí podrá esperar. Los mensajes urgentes llegan al teatro. Yo me alojaré con mis amigos en las montañas, casi roda el tiempo. Adiós, Sakura, pórtate bien y trabaja duro.

Se fue. Tsunade lo siguió con una de sus maletas. Sakura oyó cerrarse la portezuela del auto y el ruido de las llantas al salir del patio.

-Así que el Señor se quedará en el castillo -dijo Tsunade, con una mirada maliciosa.

El castillo en Sapporo con la tía de Mikoto, Hinata. Sakura sintió un pinchazo que reconoció como celos.

Luego recordó que Naruto Uzumaki llegaría y su espíritu mejoró. Tal vez el destino le permitiría tener una pequeña vida amorosa a ella también.

* * *

La visita de Naruto sí coincidió con la ausencia de Sasuke y Sakura tenía las tardes libres para encontrarse con él. Su primer encuentro tuvo lugar junto a la fuente circular de un jardín cercano, y como era un día de fiesta, llevó a Mikoto consigo.

Naruto iba correctamente vestido con un traje convencional. A Sakura la alegró que no formara parte de los que usaban el pelo largo, iba bien rasurado y limpio.

El no ocultó el placer que le proporcionaba verla y también a Sasu. Pudo viajar antes de lo que esperaba, le dijo, debido a una cancelación y esperaba que su visita no entorpeciera sus compromisos. Sakura le aseguró, con una sonrisa maliciosa, que no pudo haber elegido fecha más conveniente.

-Eres mi primo -le dijo alegremente, cuando se lo presentó a Mikoto.

-¿Tengo que ser tu pariente?

-Definitivamente. Estoy rodeada de dragones y tengo que explicar tu presencia de alguna manera.

Después de aquello se veían todas las tardes y no siempre con Mikoto. Poco a poco, le contó toda su increíble historia, que no quiso poner por escrito y sintió alivio al hacerlo. Por mucho tiempo no había tenido un confidente y sentía que Naruto era de confianza.

-Pero es ridículo -exclamó-. Tu padre se va a China y te deja con Uchiha quien es un empresario de ballet obsesionado con la forma de bailar de tu madre. Se casa contigo para controlarte, pero no es tu esposo. ¿Está loco?

-Completamente, con el ballet de su amigo muerto. Ve en mí el tipo perfecto para interpretar su música, que espera lanzar para lograr la eterna gloria del amigo y la suya. Que el cielo me ayude si no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Pero no le interesas como persona?

-Para él no existo como persona, sólo como una especie de niña eterna que nunca será una mujer -dijo con amargura.

-¡Debe ser un canalla!

-No digas eso. Es muy generoso y jamás pretendió sentir nada por mí. Yo me metí en esto con los ojos bien abiertos.

Notó que Naruto se preocupaba con su historia y trató de llevar la conversación a otro terreno.

-¿No crees que he mejorado? -preguntó-. Me veo menos como una colegiala que cuando me viste la última vez.

Vestía un trajecito color verde pálido que la favorecía mucho y los sinceros ojos azules de Naruto estaban llenos de admiración.

-Eres más que bonita. No entiendo cómo un hombre puede casarse contigo y abandonarte.

-Yo no estoy ansiosa de sus... atenciones -le dijo Sakura con cierto rubor-. No te preocupes por mí, Naruto, nuestro acuerdo me parece perfecto.

A diferencia de Sasuke, él la veía como toda una mujer y sexualmente atractiva.

Sentía que no pudiera salir con él por las noches, pero ella no quería correr el riesgo; tenía que contentarse con las tardes.

Al quinto encuentro, él volvió a tocar el tema de su matrimonio. Estaban en los jardines de Shibuya, sentados en un apartado banco detrás de numerosas estatuas que los protegían de miradas indiscretas, mientras Sasu jugaba en un arriate.

-Te niega el amor y la plenitud a la que tienes derecho -le dijo seriamente.

-Encuentro plenitud en mi danza -dijo con ligereza-. O por lo menos espero encontrarla.

-Sakura, no es suficiente. Ni justo.

-Eres muy amable en preocuparte tanto por mí -le dijo-. Pero no lo hagas, ya lo arreglaré de alguna manera.

Naruto pasó el brazo por el respaldo del banco y la miró a los ojos.

-Sakura, eres una muchacha encantadora. Sé que no debo hablarle así a una mujer casada -todavía estaba chapado a la antigua-, pero no eres en realidad su esposa. No pareces casada.

-Es que no lo estoy, ¿o sí?

-Por supuesto que no. Yo... yo creo que me enamoré de ti, Sakura -le pasó el brazo por los hombros-. Pequeña, no te enojes, no lo pude evitar. Estoy loco por ti.

-No estoy enojada -le puso las manos suavemente sobre el pecho-, me alegra porque ahora que mamá y _madame_ Chiyo están muertas nadie me quiere.

-¡Mi pobre pequeña!

Sobrecogido por sus sentimientos, la abrazó y la besó. Fue un dulce beso, pero no la conmovió en absoluto. Se quedó pasiva en sus brazos, pensando que si eso era amor, lo sobrestimaban mucho y, la verdad, que encontraba mucho más excitante a Sasuke.

En ese momento un Sasu embarrado hizo su aparición, o tal vez porque vio a un guardia. Trató de subirse al regazo de Sakura e interrumpió el abrazo.

Al día siguiente, Naruto le dijo excitado:

-Sakura, los dos somos unos idiotas. Por supuesto que este matrimonio tuyo no es un matrimonio. Si no se ha consumado, es lo más fácil del mundo anularlo y una anulación no es como un divorcio. No denigra a ninguna de las partes.

-¿No? -preguntó dudosa.

-No. Así que si las cosas no te salen bien, puedes ir a verme y mi madre te cuidará hasta que nos podamos casar, o sea cuando te deshagas de Sasuke. El nuestro sí será un matrimonio verdadero, Sakura

Lo vio tan ansioso, que no tuvo corazón para desilusionarlo, porque no encontraba ningún atractivo en casarse con él.

-¿Me ofreces un salvavidas, Naruto? -le sugirió.

-Sí, mi amor.

-Pero eso no es justo para ti. Podría significar tener que esperar mucho tiempo. No puedo abandonar mi baile hasta estar segura de que no sirvo para eso. No sé cuándo me dará una oportunidad Sasuke, pero si fallo, estaré en la calle.

-Puedes recurrir a mí -le dijo y agregó con la seguridad de su amor juvenil-. Yo siempre te esperaré.

Naruto regresó a Corea con muchas promesas de amor imperecedero, y Sakura no se apenó mucho de verlo partir. Comenzaba a exigirle ciertas cosas que ella no estaba dispuesta a conceder. Era más fácil seguir sus relaciones por correspondencia.

Lo que le dijo la hizo pensar. Sasuke debía saber muy bien que el tal matrimonio se podía anular, aunque nunca insinuó que fuera fácil disolverlo.

* * *

Sasuke regresó a Tokio con un aspecto bronceado y descansado después de sus vacaciones en las montañas y la compañía también disfrutó de sus vacaciones necesarias antes de volverse a reunir para ensayar el nuevo ballet.

Iban a reaparecer con «El Cascanueces» para el que habían contratado especialmente a una bailarina rusa, Rin, y Sasuke estaba contentísimo de haberla podido conseguir porque era muy famosa.

Sakura encontró muy aburridas las dos semanas de descanso. Añoraba sus paseos con Naruto y aunque Sasuke estaba más tiempo en la casa, no le prestaba mucha atención; sus maestros de idiomas todavía estaban de vacaciones y no iba al teatro. Lo sobresaliente de la semana eran las cartas de Naruto, que contestaba cuando se suponía que estaba en la cama.

Luego, la compañía reanudó sus ensayos y ella se le unía por las mañanas, pero nadie mencionaba nada de su aparición en escena. El continuo retraso la hizo sentirse cada vez más deprimida, aunque no se lo mencionó a Naruto. Si la verdad era que Sasuke estaba desilusionado con ella y nunca la ayudaría en su carrera como bailarina, entonces, Naruto sería su único refugio, pero titubeaba en acrecentar sus esperanzas, porque no las compartía.

Tsunade siguió siendo su aliada, le proporcionaba sellos y cuando recibía el correo, ocultaba lo que venía de Corea si estaba su amo. Se regocijaba con el romance de Sakura, y el pequeño engaño la estimulaba.

Una noche, cuando Sasuke salió a cenar, y Mikoto se retiró a la cama con un ligero resfriado, Tsunade le presentó la esperada carta.

-No se la pude traer antes, porque estaba aquí el amo cuando usted regresó del teatro, pero ahora la puede disfrutar en paz -le dijo con un guiño- No tema interrupciones.

Sakura se acurrucó en el sofá y abrió la misiva. Naruto sabía escribir hermosas cartas y lograba hacer que su vida insulsa pareciera interesante en el papel.

Sasu estaba hecho un ovillo blanco y café a los pies de Sakura. En determinado momento levantó la cabeza, pero al reconocer el sonido como algo familiar, se relajó de nuevo.

Sakura no oyó entrar a Sasuke, los zapatos de etiqueta no hicieron ruido en la gruesa alfombra. Se quedó en el umbral, con el aspecto de un gran duque, como Sakura lo apodaba; vestido con su elegante smoking y una camelia en el ojal, mientras que apreciaba la grácil figura que veía sentada en el sofá.

Era un cuadro encantador que agradó su exigente gusto. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que leía y vio el sobre que había caído de su regazo al suelo. Sin hacer ruido entró en el cuarto, lo levantó, leyó la dirección y notó el sello extranjero.

-¿Recibiste carta, Sakura?

Violentamente apretó el papel contra el pecho, mientras que un rubor culpable coloreaba sus mejillas.

-¡Sensei! -jadeó-. ¡Tsunade dijo que salió a cenar!

-Mi compromiso se canceló y por eso he vuelto. Veo que no me esperabas y estabas demasiado absorta para oírme llegar.

Su voz parecía de seda, pero sus ojos la taladraban como un puñal.

Señaló el sobre con la punta de los dedos.

-¿Quién te escribe de Corea?

-Tía Tayuya -dijo Sakura rápida, tratando de reponerse.

-Sakura, no me mientas. No te escribes con tu tía, y por tu expresión, creo que es una carta de amor.

-¡Oh, no, nada de eso! -Sakura le aseguró-. Sólo es una nota de un... amigo.

-Más que una nota -observó cuando vio las páginas que tenía en las manos-. ¿Y desde cuándo tienes un amigo?

Sakura decidió ser franca.

-Bueno, es un amigo a quien conocí -admitió.

-Un amigo y no una carta de amor, eso es ridículo y no lo creo.

Echó fuera a Sasu, pero el perro se sentó a los pies de Sakura en el sofá.

-Háblame de tu amigo -continuó en el mismo tono de voz suave-. ¿Dónde lo conociste?

-En Osaka. Es el joven que me ayudó a rescatar a Sasu.

Vagamente recordó al bronceado joven de agradable sonrisa, un muchacho de la misma edad de Sakura y la misma nacionalidad. Alguien a quien reconoció como un peligro potencial.

-Lo recuerdo, ¿pero cómo sabía que estabas aquí?

-Porque se lo dije.

-¿Has sostenido correspondencia a mis espaldas? -su voz sonaba de acero, así como su mirada.

-Bueno... no exactamente.

-¿Cómo que no exactamente?

-Usted no tiene derecho a supervisar mi correspondencia, así que no considero haberlo hecho a sus espaldas.

-Pero no me lo comunicaste.

-¿Y para qué iba a hacerlo? No creí que le interesara.

-Sabías muy bien que me interesaría -la acusó-. No me interesaba en tu correspondencia porque no se me ocurrió que tuvieras a quién escribirle.

La sacudió una ola de enojo.

-Eso le pareció bien, ¿verdad? -gritó-. Trató de impedir que mi padre me escribiera y lo logró. No quiere que tenga yo una vida personal propia... -él levantó la mano para detenerla pero ella no le hizo caso, siguió-: Necesito tener amigos reales aparte del ballet. Naruto es simpático. Vino a verme... -Sasuke pronunció una exclamación-. Sí, vino desde Corea, mientras usted se divertía en Sapporo. Me vi con él todos los días. Fue muy comprensivo con toda la situación.

-¿Comprensivo? ¿Le contaste cómo están las cosas? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Se lo conté todo -declaró desafiándolo.

-¡Pequeña idiota! -estaba furioso por su indiscreción-. ¡Cómo te atreviste!

-¿Y por qué no? Deseaba confiar en alguien que simpatizara conmigo. Como le prometí, trabajo duro para usted, pero soy joven y me siento sola a menudo. Naruto no interferirá con mi carrera y me ama... necesito que alguien me ame, Sensei.

-¡Amor! -un enorme desdén se pintó en el rostro de Sasuke-. Las mujeres con su eterno romanticismo.

-¿Es pecado querer un romance?

-¡Romance, bah! -sus delgados labios se curvaron sarcásticos- ¿Sientes que correspondes al amor de ese papanatas?

Ella titubeó por un momento, porque sabía que no. Pero cuando miró de reojo su rostro ansioso, arqueó las cejas y dijo desafiante:

-No es imaginación, sé que lo amo, pero eso es algo fuera de su entendimiento.

Ignorando la observación, le preguntó:

-¿No me prometiste ciertas cosas en la Alcaldía de Mentón?

-¡Oh! Ese ritual, como creo que lo llamó -rió un poco amargada. Luego todos los celos y humillaciones que le había causado estallaron y no se pudo controlar-: No significó nada para usted, entonces ¿por qué para mí sí? -le refutó-. Usted no quiere la responsabilidad de una verdadera esposa, podría distraerlo de su precioso ballet. Le gusta jugar al amor con sus muñecas mientras se oculta detrás de la fachada de un matrimonio falso, porque sabe que lo salva de cumplir cualquier compromiso. ¡Lo considero despreciable!

Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y vibraba con la intensidad de su emoción.

-¿Y para qué toda esa excitación? Sabes que no me puedo casar con nadie si lo estoy contigo.

-Tal vez le gustaría hacerlo si estuviera libre.

-Posiblemente -dijo con indiferencia-, pero mis inclinaciones son cosa aparte, ya que no soy libre.

Su admisión la sacudió.

-Entonces vamos a disolverlo, no sería difícil.

-¿Disolver qué?

-Esta farsa de nuestro matrimonio. Naruto dijo que un matrimonio no consumado puede anularse con facilidad.

Por primera vez dio muestras de enojo.

-¿Es eso lo que te dijo el joven idiota? ¿Quiere que anules tu matrimonio para que te puedas convenir en su esposa? ¿Eso quiere?

-Para mí tiene sentido -murmuró.

-¡Sentido! Dios mío, debes estar loca. Así que eres igual que todas las demás. Como tu madre y Karin, listas a tirar por la borda todas sus oportunidades por esa tontería llamada amor.

El mismo argumento de siempre. Ella bajó la vista para ocultar la malicia de sus ojos mientras le decía, provocativa:

-En la vida hay otras cosas aparte del ballet.

-Sakura, me tienes desilusionado -suspiró.

Le lanzó una sorprendida mirada. Su cara se veía tranquila y desapasionada. Ella se sentía más que desilusionada. La última frase que le dijo heló su corazón.

Ella fue más lejos de lo que intentaba, provocada por su actitud. Naruto no le importaba mucho, aunque pensó que era absurdo que le prohibiera escribirle, pero no tenía la menor intención de terminar su amistad por darle gusto.

De pronto tuvo la convicción de que Sasuke estaba arrepentido del trato que hizo con ella. Su desilusión se refería a los progresos en el baile, jamás alcanzaría la cualidad que él requería para aparecer en público y pensaba que perdió su libertad por nada. Eso explicaba por qué tomaba su desafío de forma tan tranquila.

El darse cuenta de eso fue como una puñalada, pero habiendo llegado tan lejos y encontrándose con tal rechazo, el orgullo le impidió tragarse sus palabras. Logró reírse y dijo con petulancia:

-Cometí un grave error al aceptar sus condiciones, pero entonces era yo muy joven y tonta, no me di cuenta de lo que significaba enamorarse; que el amor podía ser tan importante... -no pudo seguir. El amor no era tan importante, no el de Naruto y le estaba dando a Sasuke la oportunidad de repudiarla. Si en realidad se quería librar de ella, aprovecharía ese momento.

-Al contrario, ahora es cuando te estás comportando como una tonta -replicó fríamente Sasuke-. Para salvarte de esa tontería y aceptando tu sugerencia, me casé contigo.

-No sabía lo que hacía -insistió dolida por su frialdad-. Pero ahora he descubierto que tengo corazón, y no voy a dejar que me lo destroce.

Si Sasuke hubiera demostrado alguna vez interés por su corazón, la situación sería diferente, reflexionó con tristeza.

El se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos mientras su mirada recorría la figura acurrucada.

-No voy a aceptar más tonterías de éstas, Sakura -dijo con firmeza-. De una vez por todas debes entender que eres propiedad mía y que lo seguirás siendo.

Eso era ir demasiado lejos. No podía aceptar tal tiranía ni aún por tener el privilegio de permanecer en su compañía. Se puso de pie con un ágil movimiento y se le enfrentó.

-¡No soy su propiedad! -gritó indignada-. No es usted mi dueño.

-¿Ah, no? -la sonrisa que acompañó la pregunta llevaba una amenaza. Ella apretó los puños.

-Vamos, no empiece a actuar como el gran duque -dijo desdeñosa-. Ya pasó el tiempo de los esclavos y los esposos tampoco son dueños de sus esposas. El matrimonio moderno es una... una sociedad.

La palabra le recordó algo. El día de su boda él la llamó su socia, pero nunca lo fue en todo el sentido de la palabra y ahora, parecía olvidar que alguna vez lo sugirió.

-No necesito una socia, Sakura -le dijo-, pero esperaba crear una bailarina. En cuanto a tu corazón, me temo que habrá que romperlo. Tendrás que olvidarte del Naruto ese. No volverás a comunicarte con él.

Se alejó de ella y se sentó en el sillón. Con toda calma encendió un cigarrillo como si el asunto estuviera terminado.

Sakura sintió que su prohibición era algo como un reto.

-Tu deseo no es lo importante, Sasuke -dijo furiosa, dirigiéndose a él por su nombre y tuteándolo por primera vez, pero en su preocupación, ninguno de los dos notó que lo hacía-. Haz lo que quieras; maltrátame si quieres, pero no puedes controlar mi corazón y ése pertenece a Naruto. Iré a su lado cuando mande por mí y no podrás detenerme.

Esa última amenaza fue una bravuconada. No estaba segura de que Naruto, a pesar de sus declaraciones estuviera contento con su repentina aparición; ni tampoco quería dejar de bailar si tenía la más remota posibilidad de éxito.

Lo que quería era hacer confesar a Sasuke que todavía la necesitaba, que hasta aceptaría a Naruto con tal de tenerla, pero supo que fue inútil cuando exteriorizó su reto. Sasuke jamás haría concesiones.

-Así que tu amante va a mandar por ti, ¿ya lo decidisteis?

Echó la cabeza para atrás con mucho orgullo y lo miró.

-Sí.

-¿Y vais a anular el matrimonio en Corea?

-Esa es la idea.

Con ese mismo tono de frialdad le dijo:

-Tal vez Naruto cambie de idea cuando descubra que en realidad eres mi esposa.

Por un momento no captó la intención de sus palabras, pero supo lo que quería decir cuando apagó su cigarrillo y se puso de pie. Se alejó de él hasta que el sofá impidió que se moviera más, su corazón latía salvajemente y ella cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Es una broma -jadeó.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Realmente supones que después de gastar en ti tanto tiempo y dinero te entregaría a ese ridículo muchacho?

El color abandonó su cara y sus ojos se oscurecieron al darse cuenta de que su calma sólo fue una máscara para ocultar su ira, que por fin se desataba. Fue una locura provocarlo, porque debió saber que se desquitaría con ella. Pero si cumplía su amenaza no habría libertad para ninguno de los dos.

Aunque le temblaban los labios se forzó a hablar y preguntó:

-¿No tiene ganas de ser libre también?

-No, me casé contigo con un propósito y ése todavía no se ha realizado. Hasta entonces no habrá libertad para ninguno de los dos.

Entonces todavía creía que podía interpretar "Los Cisnes". La recorrió un estremecimiento de júbilo que el temor extinguió de inmediato.

Miró suplicante el frío rostro en el cual los ojos negros ardían con una luz de fanatismo.

Sasuke se le acercó, la cogió por las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus codos se doblaron y pudo colocar sus manos contra su pecho. Ella se quedó quieta y con los ojos cerrados.

Torció los labios y le preguntó:

-¿Dónde están tu fuego y tu ímpetu, pequeño gato montés? No estés tan asustada. Lo que va a pasar es la consecuencia normal después de una pelea conyugal -agarró sus delgadas muñecas con una mano y con la otra la abrazó posesivamente-. Después de esta noche ya no habrá más tonterías de un matrimonio no consumado -le dijo inflexible-. No quería que sucediera hasta que fueras más adulta, pero me parece que esperé demasiado -le soltó las muñecas para abrazarla con más fuerza-. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que el señor Naruto entre sin derecho en mi propiedad exclusiva?

Luchó con ahínco, asustadísima, pero él la sometió con fuerza cruel.

-¡No! -jadeó ella-. No... Usted prometió... entendió mal. Yo no quise... Naruto no es...

Quiso explicarle que le mintió, pero no pudo hablar en forma coherente.

-¿No es como yo? -la interrumpió suavemente-. Me imagino que es un amante insípido, porque yo tengo sangre tártara en mis venas, la sangre de Genghis Khan, que rindió a todos sus rivales, pequeña. Hay que cortarte las alas, mi cisne salvaje. Debes agradecer que éste no sea el siglo pasado, porque entonces te disciplinaría con el látigo.

El barniz del aristócrata japonés se resquebrajó y dejó salir los instintos primitivos sumidos en las raíces de su ser, la herencia de sus antepasados bárbaros.

Sakura dio un grito de terror. Hubo momentos en sus relaciones en que pudo aprender a amarlo, pero él siempre rechazó sus insinuaciones con alguna observación cínica, aplastando el capullo antes de que pudiera abrirse. Nunca la trató con ternura y ahora se enfrentaba a su determinación de quebrantar su voluntad y obligarla a rendirse. Un duro castigo por atreverse a buscar en otra parte la compañía que él le negó.

-¡No, no, Sasuke, eso no! ¿Quieres que te odie?

-No me importan tus reacciones emocionales. No permitiré que dos idiotas se burlen de mí.

-¡Sasuke, por favor! -murmuró-. Prometiste...

La apretó inflexible, su expresión denotaba un propósito implacable.

-Rompiste tus promesas -le dijo-, y ahora exijo mis derechos. Después de esta noche no habrá motivos para la anulación.

La asió como un halcón a su presa, la tomó en sus brazos con celosa posesión, con demasiada fiereza para permitir resistencia, aunque Sakura no se resistió; la paralizó un terror más grande que el que jamás sintiera. La llevó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

* Sapporo pertenece a la prefectura de Hokkaido, y es uno de los principales puntos de la zona. En cierta forma hace referencia al hecho de que va a ver a Hinata.

Bueno supongo que se han de imaginar que paso después, jajaja, el va a cobrar sus derechos de esposo y adiós a esa cosa de matrimonio no consumado. Pero como saben este es rating T así que no se emocionen mucho buuuu…

Algunas mencionaban que preferían a Naruto, en lo personal me desespera, me parece demasiado chapado a la antigua rozando lo cursi u.u aunque en su caso si hablamos de mucho, por no decir demasiado OCC, pero bueno el era quien mejor representaba ese aire de juventud que dice la historia...

Ojo, Sakura ya cumplió los 18 años legalmente ya no sería pedófilo y además son esposos, así que no le lancen piedras al pobre, debe estar que hecha humo por las orejas del coraje jajaja

Bueno este es el último capítulo de la maratón del día de hoy, hasta mañana chicas hermosas, cuídense y que Sasuke (o el personaje de su preferencia) las acompañe =)


	7. Chapter 7

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: ELIZABETH ASHTON. El título original en español es Mi Querido Tirano y en inglés es el mismo que en este fanfic, Errant Bride

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

Sakura despertó de un sueño agotador para ver filtrarse al sol a través de las cortinas abiertas. Automáticamente le silbó a Sasu, quien siempre esperaba que lo llamara a su cama en cuanto despertaba y podía saltar para desearle buenos días. No estaba Sasu. Entonces recordó que tampoco lo vio más temprano, mucho más temprano, cuando llegó tambaleante a su cuarto, en la madrugada. El sueño empañó los hechos sobresalientes de la noche. Fue algo sorprendente, porque a pesar de estar tan enojado, Sasuke se portó con ella tan gentil como cualquier esposo con una novia sin experiencia. Hubo ternura en su voz y en su tacto y fue un amante experto... demasiado experto, porque recordó la reacción que despertó en ella. Suspiró y se movió inquieta en la almohada. Todo habría sido diferente de ser una auténtica noche de bodas, y si en realidad se amaran, pero no se hacía ilusiones acerca de los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke. Quiso rendirla por completo, para mantenerla lejos de Naruto, sin importarle lo que ella sentía. Cuando creyó que dormía y su agitado pulso se normalizó, se alejó de él mientras los primeros rayos de luz se filtraban a través de las persianas, pero el ruido de la llave en la cerradura lo despertó.

-¡Sakura! -pronunció su nombre casi en un murmullo-. Pequeña, no me abandones -no fue una orden sino una súplica. Más ella desde la puerta le contestó con desprecio:

-¡Nunca te perdonaré, jamás! Eres una bestia insensible y te odio.

-¡Pequeño gato montés! -murmuró sensualmente-. Querida, ven a mí.

Ella se escapó y cerró con fuerza a sus espaldas; sin embargo la conmovieron sus palabras y estuvo a punto de quedarse.

Pero ahora, al recordar todo lo acontecido, resolvió olvidarse de todos los recuerdos de la noche. El rompió la promesa que le hizo, así que las de ella no tenían valor. La enfurecía que asumiera tener completa autoridad sobre ella. No era un objeto del que se podía burlar, al que podía disciplinar o amar a su antojo, y suponía que ni aún ahora haría público su matrimonio.

Pensó con rebeldía que era un tipo imposible y que debía irse de allí antes de que la desmoralizara por completo. Mientras tanto no podía enfrentarse a la vergüenza de un encuentro. Permanecería en su cuarto hasta estar segura de que Sasuke hubiera salido de la casa.

Tsunade tocó en la puerta y la abrió para dejar entrar a un Sasu juguetón, que brincó sobre la cama.

-Le traje su café -dijo Tsunade, colocando una bandeja al lado de la cama-; pensé que tal vez querría descansar -y miró a la joven con curiosidad.

Sakura quiso gritar:

-¡No es incorrecto, soy _madame_ Uchiha! -pero supo que sin la afirmación de Sasuke, Tsunade no la creería.

-_El Señor_ salió temprano -anunció-, dijo que no regresaría en todo el día. ¿A qué hora tiene que estar en el teatro?

-No tengo que ir hoy -le mintió Sakura. No tenía intenciones de acercarse al teatro. Sintió alivio al saber que Sasuke no estaba y que no regresaría. Mientras tomaba su café miró por la ventana el cielo azul. Era un precioso día, un día para una aventura. Sasu le lamió la nariz.

-Tú y yo haremos un recorrido -le dijo.

Hubo otra interrupción. Mikoto, vestida para ir a la escuela, abrió tímidamente la puerta y se asomó. Su cara expresó alivio al ver a Sasu.

-¡Así que te encontró! -exclamó-. Tsunade no lo dejó entrar antes y estaba triste y lloraba. Dijo que anoche estabas muy cansada para tenerlo contigo -sus ojos grises acusaban-. No sé por qué te habrías cansado más con él aquí.

-Fue idea de Tsunade -explicó Sakura, bendiciendo al ama de llaves en su interior por salvar a su mascota-. Sería mejor que en el futuro aprendiera a dormir en la cocina.

No pasarían más noches en ese lugar. Mikoto añoraría al perro. Lamentaba no haber logrado la confianza de la niña.

-Debías tener un perro propio -dijo impulsiva.

-No podríamos tener dos perros en la casa.

-Tal vez sí -le dijo Sakura sintiéndose a disgusto.

Mikoto besó la nariz de Sasu, dijo que tenía que irse y Sakura vio cerrarse la puerta con un sentimiento de culpa. Ojalá Sasuke tratara de conseguir un perro para su pupila cuando ella y Sasu no regresaran.

Como estaba segura de que Sasuke no estaba, Sakura saltó fuera de la cama, se bañó, se puso la ropa interior, buscó entre su guardarropa algo sencillo que ponerse. En la parte de atrás encontró una bolsa de papel que descuidadamente echó allí a su llegada. Al desenvolverla, descubrió con alegría que eran sus viejos jeans y su jersey, que pensó lo habían tirado, pero la señora Koharu con auténtico ahorro japonés los guardó. Allí estaban muy bien lavados y remendados, algo que era de ella.

Así vestida, sintió que volvía a ser ella misma, la Sakura Haruno que siempre fue libre e independiente de los deseos de un hombre, ni siquiera sometida a su padre. El descubrir esa ropa le pareció una buena señal para lo que se proponía, porque intentaba buscar en Tokio cualquier empleo humilde que les permitiera mantenerse a ella y a Sasu.

Tsunade se sobresaltó cuando apareció en la cocina vestida con aquella ropa vulgar.

-Como no me necesitan en el teatro, voy a dar un paseo -dijo Sakura tratando de aparecer indiferente.

Tsunade la miró acongojada. Tal comportamiento estaba fuera de toda su experiencia. Para su mente romántica, Sakura debía pasar el día en la cama, soñando con su amante y embelleciéndose para su regreso. Planeó una comida especial para ellos y esperaba la opinión de Sakura al respecto, pero la joven era coreana y los coreanos eran fríos como el hielo y no tenían idea de cómo vivir un romance.

-Pero, Sakura... -protestó.

-Es pecado quedarse en casa cuando hace un tiempo tan glorioso -interrumpió la joven-. No espero estar de regreso para el almuerzo. ¿Sería tan buena de prestarme unos yenes para que pueda comprarme un bocadillo?

-¿No le da nada Señor? -preguntó incrédula Tsunade, pensando que Sakura era tonta en no aprovechar mejor sus oportunidades.

-Ni un solo yen, y no quiero que lo haga hasta que lo gane yo -le dijo.

Tsunade se quedó sin habla.

Amablemente la mujer sacó su monedero y extrajo unos billetes.

-¿A dónde digo que fue si llega a venir el _Señor_? -preguntó dudosa.

-Tendrá que decir algo que no sabe porque ni yo misma lo sé -le dijo Sakura alegremente-. Gracias, Tsunade, espero poder pagarle algún día. Mientras tanto, delo por perdido o estáfeselo al amo -movida por un repentino impulso, abrazó a la mujer y besó su mejilla-. Gracias, Tsunade, por todo lo que hizo por mí. Jamás lo olvidaré.

La intuición de que las cosas no andaban bien, hizo que la conciencia de Tsunade se perturbara.

-Querida, ¿no estarás pensando hacer algo drástico, verdad? -preguntó ansiosa.

-Por supuesto que no -declaró Sakura en guardia-. Le digo que pienso dar un paseo, eso es todo.

Silbándole a Sasu, bajó corriendo la escalera y salió al soleado patio. Se detuvo para atarle la correa al perro y se apresuró luego a través de las angostas calles del barrio de Minato.

Minutos después de su salida, sonó el teléfono y después de tomar el recado, Tsunade corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero al llegar al patio y tratar de buscarla por la calle, ya no la vio.

Sakura vagó por el puente nuevo y a lo largo de la orilla izquierda del río. Barcazas y casas flotantes iban y venían por el río. Al verlas, pensó que le gustaría vivir en una de ellas.

A pesar de sus dificultades se sentía aligerada, con una sensación de libertad que no sentía desde que entró en el departamento de Sasuke. Dejó atrás a Sasuke y su dominante oscuridad y esperaba no volver a verlo nunca.

Sin embargo, no podía vagar todo el día; tenía que decidir algún plan de acción. Naruto declaró que podía encontrar refugio con él, pero no se decidía a pedir su ayuda por todas las obligaciones e implicaciones que conllevaría, pues a pesar de lo que le dijo a Sasuke, no quería casarse con él. Su padre insistió en que su tía siempre la recibiría, y con mucha visión renovó su pasaporte, en caso de que sucediera esa eventualidad, pero Sasuke se lo confiscó. Aunque lo tuviera, el ir con su tía era todavía menos atractivo que Naruto y si se dirigía al Consulado Coreano para que la ayudaran a ir a Corea significaría meses de cuarentena para el pobre Sasu.

Por otra parte, podía regresar a Nerima. La conocían allí y una de sus antiguas vecinas podría encontrarle un trabajo que la ayudara a sostenerse hasta que encontrara un contrato como bailarina. Como último recurso podría apelar a su escuela de monjas. Ellas nunca le darían la espalda. Pero... ¿cómo podía llegar a Nerima en el estado de penuria en que se encontraba?

Con los yenes de Tsunade, compró en un kiosco unos emparedados de jamón y manzanas, y se lo comió todo debajo de un árbol al final de un jardín donde solía pasear con Sasu. Durante largo rato estuvo sentada mirando a los transeúntes, con una creciente sensación de desolación, porque todos pasaban indiferentes. Por fin se resolvió, irguió los hombros resueltamente y se fue hacia el centro de Tokio, determinada a encontrar la forma de salir de ahí. Cruzó el una avenida bastante transitada y luego entre las tiendas de ropa y las boutiques tuvo un encuentro sorprendente.

De una de las boutiques más de moda, salía una figura inolvidable, vestida con elegancia.

El reconocimiento fue mutuo y mientras Sakura se la quedaba mirando, Karin Shimura de Hozouki, se le acercó.

-¡Ah! La última protegida del Sensei -dijo-. Se ve fácilmente que no prosperaste. ¿Qué sucedió, querida mía, te echaron?

-No fue nada de eso -exclamó Sakura indignada y ya sin cautela-. No me echó, me escapé -miró suplicante a la ex bailarina, preguntándose si se atrevería a pedirle ayuda-. Quiero salir de Tokio... -comenzó.

-Estoy segura de ello -la interrumpió Karin desdeñosamente mientras sus ojos recorrían la maltratada ropa de Sakura-. ¿No pudiste conseguir ni siquiera el viaje de regreso? Yo no le doy nada a pordioseros.

-No iba a mendigar -dijo con orgullo. Como sabía que Karin le tenía rencor a Sasuke, pensó que simpatizaría con ella. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, arrastrando los pies.

Un camión de carga cubierto circulaba por la vía pública y traía un altavoz en el techo. Sakura no puso atención a lo que anunciaba. Tampoco hizo caso a un rápido ruido de pasos que se oían detrás de ella, hasta que Karin le gritó:

-Oye, tú... espera un momento.

Sakura se detuvo y la mujer se le acercó.

-Te llamas Sakura Haruno, ¿verdad?

Sorprendida, Sakura admitió que era ella. Para mayor sorpresa, Karin le echó un brazo sobre los hombros, medio ocultándola con su capa mientras le hablaba con rapidez.

-Siento haber hablado en forma tan poco amable, me fastidió pensar en esa bestia de Sasuke Uchiha, pero tú también eres su víctima, así que por supuesto te ayudaré. Tomaremos un taxi y regresarás conmigo a mi apartamento. Jamás, jamás debes regresar a su lado.

-Yo no quiero -dijo Sakura, abrumada por tanta efusividad.

Karin la dirigía hacia la acera y de pronto se fijó en Sasu, que marchaba detrás de ella.

-¡Ah, sí, el perro! -exclamó-. ¿Tiene que ir contigo?

-No lo puedo dejar -explicó Sakura.

-No, eso no sería prudente -dijo Karin enigmática. Hizo señas a un taxi y respiró aliviada cuando ella y su protegida se encontraron seguras en su interior.

Sakura estaba confundida por las acciones y el cambio de Karin, pero reflexionó que era coreana e impetuosa y que seguramente ella interpretó mal sus primeros comentarios.

-¿Vives en Tokio? -preguntó Sakura cuando el vehículo se metió entre el tránsito con la acostumbrada imprudencia de los taxistas-. Creí que tu marido también era coreano.

-Lo es, pero trabaja en Tokio. Tiene un puesto en la Embajada -le dijo Karin con aire de importancia.

El auto se detuvo frente a un moderno edificio de apartamentos en la zona de Chiyoda. Karin se bajó y con rapidez pagó la tarifa. Luego condujo a Sakura al interior y al elevador que las llevó al tercer piso. Sacó su llave y abrió la puerca con un suspiro de alivio.

Hizo pasar a Sakura a un cuarto de estar en que los muebles eran muy modernos y sin carácter. El único toque individual era el número de fotografías enmarcadas de la dueña de la casa en traje de ballet. A su llamada acudió una sirvienta tailandesa, una mujer fuerte y de la cual Sakura pensó que tenía aspecto agradable, hasta que notó la avidez en sus pequeños ojos oscuros.

-Comida, Kin -pidió dramáticamente Karin-. Esta criatura se ve muerta de hambre y también -miró a Sasu dudosa-, algo para el perro.

-El necesita un poco de agua -dijo Sakura con timidez-. ¿Podría yo dársela en la cocina?

Temía que ensuciara los inmaculados muebles, y Karin también, pero dijo con simulado desprendimiento:

-No, no. Kin, trae agua en un recipiente.

La sirvienta dijo a su ama algo en tailandés que hizo reír a ésta.

-Sí, Kin, sí -susurró-, pero rápido, la comida.

El pequeño intercambio de palabras no le agradó a Sakura y no pudo imaginar por qué le dio tanta satisfacción a Kin su presencia. Sin embargo, lo olvidó cuando le trajeron de comer.

Mientras comía, Karin se quitó el sombrero y la capa, se reclinó graciosamente en el sofá y procedió a inquirir sobre sus planes.

Sakura admitió que no podía decidir si regresar a Nerima o tratar de ir a Corea. Karin insistía que lo último sería lo mejor, ya que era su propio país. Su esposo podría arreglar lo de su pasaporte, estaba en una posición en que podía enfrentarse a ese tipo de emergencias.

Entonces comenzó a preguntarle a su invitada acerca del Sensei y Sakura estuvo evasiva. Le contó que ya no resistía que la mandaran y que no le permitieran elegir sus propias amistades.

Eso hizo que su anfitriona se expresara con largueza sobre la arrogancia de Sasuke.

-El entrenamiento que él desea es un trabajo fatigoso -proclamó-. Práctica, práctica, práctica. El Sensei es muy exigente, no puede soportar nada que sea vulgar o bajo -miró de reojo los jeans de Sakura.

Después insinuó que tuvo un romance con Sasuke. Había una corriente oculta en sus palabras, y Sakura tuvo la impresión de que tenía unos celos salvajes de su conexión con el empresario, aunque no sabía por qué, ya que hizo hincapié en que Sakura tenía muy pocas esperanzas de impresionarlo.

También parecía inclinada a pensar que Sakura estaba enamorada de él y que escapó porque se sintió herida por su indiferencia. Para disipar esa ilusión, Sakura mencionó a Naruto y Karin mostró alivio y entusiasmo.

-¿Tienes un enamorado joven? Por supuesto que tienes que ir a su lado. Por eso te escapaste, claro, claro. ¡Ah, con qué gusto te recibirá!

-¿Aunque no tenga dinero ni ropa? -dijo Sakura dudosa.

Karin le aseguró que esas cosas no contaban cuando uno estaba enamorado, pero no había duda de que podrían arreglar un pequeño préstamo. Estaba determinada a que nada se interpusiera para que Sakura pudiera reunirse con su Naruto, que era algo que Sasuke jamás podría perdonar.

-Para él, el que uno ame a alguien excepto a él, es un pecado -declaró-. Por eso me echó. No pudo soportar que prefiriera a Suigetsu en su lugar.

Sakura pensó que era una distorsión de la verdad; la mayoría de las revelaciones de Karin señalaban lo opuesto.

Terminada la comida, Karin anunció que tenía que encontrar a su esposo para cenar con él en el Hotel Mikuni (1) y entonces le expondría la situación de Sakura.

-Mientras tanto, debes quedarte aquí -le dijo-. Kin está preparando el cuarto de visitas -al notar la expresión de alarma de Sakura le dijo-. Estarás muy segura aquí y sólo será por esta noche. Mañana estarás en marcha, porque por hoy ya es muy tarde para hacer algo -invitó a Sakura a que la acompañara a su lujosa habitación.

Karin se cambió y se puso una túnica escarlata que dejaba expuesta la parte alta de su cuerpo y le llegaba a las sandalias doradas. Se adornó con un collar, pendientes y brazalete de diamantes. Por último se tapó con una capa de terciopelo con cuello de zorro blanco.

-Los diamantes no fueron un regalo de Suigetsu -le dijo a Sakura-, son un legado de... podríamos decir, una relación anterior -los ojos estaban llenos de malicia, pero Sakura no creyó que Sasuke fuera el donante.

La sirvienta llegó a decir que el taxi esperaba en la puerta.

-Bien, ya voy. No salgas, Sakura. Kin te proporcionará todo lo que necesites. Regresaremos tarde, mejor que no nos esperes despierta. Adiós, pequeña.

Sakura regresó al cuarto con la sensación de haber estado en un tornado. Ese fue el efecto que le produjo Karin. Mientras más pensaba en el proyecto de llegar sin un centavo a Londres y aceptar la caridad de Naruto, menos le gustaba la idea.

Karin parecía determinada a que fuera a su lado y por alguna razón estaba convencida de que Sasuke trataría de encontrarla si se quedaba en Japón, una convicción que le causaba a Sakura más placer que preocupación, aunque dudaba de que fuera así.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera. Tokio oscurecía y las lámparas de las calles eran oasis de luz.

Debería sentirse triunfante porque escapó con facilidad y debido a su afortunado encuentro con Karin, pronto estaría fuera del país, pero estaba consciente de una fuerte nostalgia por la casa a la orilla del río, que durante seis meses fue su hogar.

Al pensar en Sasuke, recordó el día de su boda cuando él recostó la cabeza en su regazo y lo sintió tan cerca y el almuerzo que tomaron. Entre los dos iban a dar vida a los "Cisnes" de Kakashi, pero ahora ya nunca lo harían. Más aún, si las cosas salían bien, nunca lo volvería a ver. Se apoderó de ella una sensación casi inaguantable de que perdía algo.

De pronto todo se aclaró. No tenía el menor deseo de ir a Corea y Naruto tampoco presentaba ningún atractivo. Quería regresar al calor y comodidad del apartamento, a la amistosa Tsunade y resumir su vida con Sasuke, en los términos que él quisiera.

No era demasiado tarde. Absorto en los preparativos del primer programa, podría no haberla echado de menos y si volvía a tratar de exigir sus derechos, su corazón se aceleró y la sangre le corrió de prisa, se rendiría. Pero sus pensamientos se volvían caóticos, porque se dio cuenta de que lejos de rendirse, aceptaría sus avances y no sólo era su casa su santuario, sino también sus brazos. Si sólo fuera un poco más humano, más como aquel día en Osaka, con todo gusto le entregaría su corazón.

Como si supiera que necesitaba consuelo, Sasu se acercó, le lamió la mano y ella despertó, con un salto, de su ensoñación. Le acarició la cabeza mirando los ojos que la contemplaban con adoración. Sólo era un perro, pero su único amigo verdadero.

Se sentía muy cansada y decidió resolver sus problemas por la mañana cuando se encontrara con el esposo de Karin.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Kin hablando por teléfono en el vestíbulo. La sirvienta le dirigió una mirada culpable y Sakura se apresuró a cerrar la puerca. Si Kin aprovechaba la ausencia de su patrona para hacer una llamada personal, era asunto suyo.

Antes de dormir tenía que sacar a Sasu. Karin le dijo que no saliera porque se imaginaba que Sasuke la estaría buscando. Ella pensó que eso era improbable y que la calle se veía desierta. Le puso la correa al perro y asegurándose de que Kin ya no telefoneaba, se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Aunque no hizo mucho ruido, la sirvienta la oyó, porque antes de que quitara el cerrojo, llegó a interceptarle el paso.

-Señorita, no, no, no debe salir.

Sakura señaló al perro y trató de explicarle sus necesidades.

-Es un truco -exclamó Kin excitada-. Desea usted escapar, pero no debe irse.

-Sólo estaré fuera cinco minutos y regresaré -le aseguró Sakura. Kin tenía un fornido cuerpo de campesina. Agarró a Sakura del brazo y la llevó al cuarto de estar con toda facilidad. Cruzó los brazos y se puso de espaldas a la puerta, impidiendo la salida. Parecía acusarla. Su japonés no era muy comprensible, pero Sakura pescó la palabra' 'policía".

-Pero no hice nada malo -exclamó acongojada-. ¿Qué tengo que ver con la policía?

Al oírla, la cara de Kin adquirió una expresión malévola. Sakura debía ser una criminal muy buscada; hubo noticiarios de radio que la describían a ella y al perro y transmisiones en las calles.

-Tonterías -dijo Sakura con firmeza-. Usted me confunde con otra persona.

Pero no, eso no era posible; todo coincidía y el perro era una bestia salvaje. Señaló a Sasu con un dedo acusador y el animalito gruñó y ladró, cosa que la hizo creer más en su suposición.

Sakura comenzó a reír, era absurdo creer que Sasuke pusiera en movimiento a todas las fuerzas de la ley para encontrada. De pronto se calmó, al recordar el altavoz y el cambio de Karin después de que pasara. Pero la coreana no avisó a la policía, en lugar de eso le ofreció toda su ayuda para salir del país. Recordó lo que le dijo a Sasuke en el cuarto del hotel en Osaka: "Un día me las pagarás".

Casi no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera tan ansioso de encontrarla, aunque el pensamiento le producía placer, o que el rencor de Karin fuera tan fuerte que valiera la pena el gasto y los inconvenientes a los que se comprometía.

Pero eso no explicaba la actitud de Kin. Si iban a mandarla al extranjero, ¿por qué llamó a la policía? Porque Sakura estaba segura de que eso hizo cuando telefoneó.

-¿Su ama le pidió que telefoneara a la policía? -preguntó y vio cómo la expresión de la mujer se volvía furtiva. En vez de contestar comenzó a hablarle acerca de los deberes de un buen ciudadano; a los criminales hay que aprehenderlos, su ama era muy sentimental.

Sakura rió burlona; no era amabilidad hacia ella lo que motivó a Karin. Sin embargo, Kin, actuó bajo su propia responsabilidad. Sintió cierta preocupación, ¿cómo podía identificarse ante la policía sin papeles? ¿La arrestarían por vagabundear?

-No hice nada -le imploró a la insensible Kin-. No ganará nada si me entrega. Déjeme ir.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué ofrecen esa recompensa? -sus ojos brillaron con codicia-. No se ofrece recompensa por inocentes.

Sakura se quedó atónita, así que su cabeza tenía un precio. Le vino a la mente con énfasis doloroso la frase que oyó en varias películas de vaqueros. Ese melodrama no le pasaba a ella, Sakura Haruno, pero ya no era Sakura Haruno y su orgulloso y vengativo esposo le ponía una trampa.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y las argentadas notas se oyeron en el apartamento; un sonido demasiado bonito para anunciar el brazo de la ley.

Kin la miró triunfante y corrió a contestar mientras Sakura se aprestaba a enfrentarse a algún mal encarado sargento de policía.

Hubo un murmullo de voces y luego irrumpió en el cuarto Sasuke Uchiha.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco al verlo, pero la más fuerte de sus caóticas emociones fue de tumultuosa alegría. Fue para llevarla a casa, ¿o no lo haría? Lo miró con temor, pero sus primeras palabras la tranquilizaron.

-¡Sakura! Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí? -preguntó sorprendida.

-¡Preocupado! -se sentó en el sofá como si su alivio lo agobiara-. Comenzaba a creer que tendríamos que dragar el río. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Volvió la cabeza y se ruborizó.

-Tú debes saberlo -murmuró.

Su rostro se coloreó, mientras una expresión rara, tal vez de vergüenza, se reflejó en sus ojos. Vio sus pies, hacia los que Sasu se arrastraba moviendo la cola. Sasuke le tiró de las orejas, luego levantó la cabeza y miró a Sakura con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Tanto me odias? -preguntó casi con humildad.

Ella quiso gritar que no lo odiaba, que no tenía por qué hacerse reproches.

Kin, parada en el umbral, tosió ligeramente para atraer su atención.

Sasuke la miró desdeñoso, luego sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto y sus labios se curvaron al reconocer las fotos de Karin.

-Este es el último lugar donde esperaría encontrarte. ¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí y dónde está Karin?

-Tuvo un compromiso para cenar. La encontré en la calle accidentalmente y ofreció ayudarme.

-¿Karin hizo eso? -la miró incrédulo.

-Sí. Iba a mandarme a Corea.

-¡Ah! -su rostro se endureció como el mármol-. ¿Acaso con el señor Naruto?

-No tengo a nadie más -dijo Sakura con cansancio.

Sasuke se puso en pie.

-Este encuentro tan oportuno fue muy afortunado para las dos -dijo fríamente-. Ha insistido para que la contrate de nuevo, por supuesto me negué. Estaría contenta de tener la oportunidad de eliminar a una posible rival, pero me temo que sus planes no se lograrán porque ambas habéis subestimado la avaricia de cierta persona -miró a la aturdida Kin-. Acérquese -le ordenó-. Me imagino que espera recibir la recompensa, ¿no es así?

Kin se le acercó sonriendo, trató de congraciarse.

-Sí, señor.

Sasuke sacó lo que a Sakura le pareció un enorme fajo de billetes que arrojó a las manos de la mujer.

-¡Que le aproveche! -exclamó.

Puso una mano pesada en el hombro de Sakura y la dirigió a la puerta.

-Iremos a casa enseguida.

Cuando bajaban en el ascensor, le preguntó vacilante:

-¿Le contarás a Karin lo que pasó?

-Por supuesto que no. No quiero tratos con esa mujer.

-Pero es una vergüenza que Kin se salga con la suya.

-Al contrario, aunque desprecio sus métodos, le agradezco que me haya informado de tu paradero. Karin tendrá que aceptar la historia que su sirvienta quiera inventar para comunicarle tu desaparición.

El Mercedes estaba estacionado cerca de la acera. Sasuke agarró a Sasu del cogote y lo metió al asiento trasero.

-Pero tú, querida mía, te sentarás a mi lado -le dijo.

Mientras conducía el auto a través del tránsito nocturno, alivio su contenida ansiedad en un flujo de injurias. Parte de su enojo era debido a su atavío que fue necesario describirle a la policía.

-Tsunade debió impedirte salir vestida como un golfillo -y habló de la inteligencia de Tsunade en términos poco halagadores.

-No debes culparla -Sakura la defendió-. No le pedí permiso y creyó que yo regresaría. ¿Cuándo me echaste de menos?

-Cuando no fuiste al teatro, llamé al apartamento; Tsunade dijo que acababas de salir vestida con la ropa más curiosa y que te llevaste al perro.

Se toparon con uno de los inevitables congestionamientos de tránsito y él volvió a mirar sus jeans despectivamente.

-Creí que esa horrible ropa estaba quemada.

-Yo también, pero para mi alegría, me encontré con que estaba en mi guardarropa. Es la única ropa en realidad mía.

-Pero si yo te he dado...

-Lo que me has dado no lo considero mío -interrumpió.

-Esa es una tontería de tu parte y cuando lleguemos a la casa se quemarán tus jeans aunque lo tenga que hacer yo mismo.

-¿Te uniste a la búsqueda? -preguntó, ansiosa de distraerlo del tema de su aspecto.

-Estaba yo en la comisaría cuando llamó esa mujer -le dijo, poco dispuesto a aceptar que todo el día la había buscado con desesperación.

El humor de Sakura mejoraba, no soñó que Sasuke estuviera tan preocupado por ella. ¿Sería posible que sintiera algo por ella después de todo y que su actuación de la noche anterior fuera motivada por los celos? La suposición era asombrosa y su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez, pero sus próximas palabras mataron de golpe su esperanza.

-Escogiste un momento muy inoportuno para fugarte. Se tuvo que posponer el programa de esta noche. Tenten, quien debía de bailar en el papel del Hada de Dulce se rompió el tobillo. Como tú estudiaste el personaje, ibas a tomar su lugar. Tuvimos que sustituirlo con otro ballet y la bailarina que contraté como primera figura, Rin, costará una suma fabulosa.

Habló con brutalidad y Sakura se sumió contra el respaldo del asiento, completamente desalentada. No sólo perdió la oportunidad de salir a escena, sino que la preocupación de Sasuke fue causada por la ansiedad acerca de su ballet y el dinero que perdía. Lo que lo trastornó fue posponer la actuación.

-Con seguridad pudiste conseguir a otra persona que bailara la parte del hada.

-No como yo quería que la bailaran.

-Creo que esa es una exageración. Yo sólo soy una novata y dijiste que no estaba lista para aparecer en escena.

-Eres perfecta para el papel y quise rectificar lo dicho.

Su corazón dejó de latir, ¿habría oído correctamente?

-Quieres decir... -comenzó ansiosa, mirando su perfil.

-¡Oh! Olvídalo -dijo impaciente. Ella suspiró y decidió que se había equivocado-. Te presentarás en el teatro a primera hora de la mañana y tal vez estés lista para aparecer al día siguiente.

El auto transitaba sobre el puente que conecta una avenida pequeña con la más grande que lleva a Minato, los reflejos de las luces bailaban en el agua de cada lado de ellos junto con el corazón de Sakura.

-¡Oh, Sensei! ¿Quieres decir que voy a bailar después de todo? -dijo, escéptica. El papel del Hada de Dulce era una parte que siempre le gustó.

-Es más de lo que mereces.

-Sí -dijo con timidez-. Siento mucho haber causado tanta molestia.

-Me parece bien que lo sientas.

Metió el auto en el pequeño patio y pasando el brazo por encima de ella abrió la portezuela de su lado.

-Tsunade te espera -le dijo-. Sería mejor que te acostaras enseguida. Mañana te espera un día muy pesado.

Mientras se volvía hacia el asiento trasero para agarrar a Sasu, ella preguntó con timidez:

-¿No vas a entrar?

-No -dijo cortante-. Hice otros arreglos.

Se detuvo a medio salir del auto, con el perro en los brazos. No podía dejarlo así, no hasta que lograra expresarle toda su gratitud, su deseo de satisfacerlo. En ese increíble día, aprendió que él era lo más importante en su vida; no quería que la abandonara, quería... no estaba muy segura de lo que quería, pero desde luego, no esa repentina despedida.

-No tienes nada que temer de mí -siguió con frialdad-o No dormiré más en el apartamento, por lo que no tendrás más excusas para tratar de huir.

-¡Oh, Sasuke! -volvió a mirarlo trastornada-. Nunca haré eso y no necesitas estar lejos... quiero decir, no necesitas privarte de...

Ocultó el rostro en el cuerpo del perro, consciente de su timidez, pero sabía que él entendería lo que ella quería decir.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la figura acurrucada a su lado, los pies en el suelo, la mitad fuera del asiento, con la cabeza rosada inclinada sobre el perro. El no habló y al tener la sensación de que se conmovía, ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

El dio un suspiro y volvió la cabeza.

-Bien, querida -dijo con ligereza-. No pienses que por gratitud tienes que violentar tus sentimientos. Nunca espero esa clase de recompensa de mis bailarinas. Si te concentras en tu trabajo me sentiré recompensado. No me privaré de nada, hay muchos otros lugares donde seré bien recibido.

Los celos la atravesaron como un puñal. Otros lugares significaban otras mujeres que le agradaban más que ella.

Se bajó del auto, pero se quedó parada junto a la portezuela abierta, mirándole de reojo y sin ganas de dejarlo ir.

-Será mejor que entres, Sakura -dijo con amabilidad-. Debes estar muy cansada. Irás al teatro mañana, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Sensei.

Lo miró anhelante, pero él estaba ocupado en limpiar los empañados cristales del auto. Quiso protestar. Como esposa suya, no permitiría que la tratara así. Ella también tenía derechos, pero antes de pronunciar una sola palabra, éstas murieron en sus labios. El volvería a rechazarla...

Se dirigió con tristeza a la casa y dijo en tono formal:

-Buenas noches, Sensei.

-Buenas noches, Sakura, que duermas bien.

Cerró la portezuela, pero no puso en marcha el auto de inmediato. Se quedó mirando la figura casi aniñada, mientras entraba con el perro todavía en sus brazos. Cuando entró, hubo una ligera conmoción, al aparecer de Mikoto y arrojarse encantada sobre la joven y el perro.

Sakura se volvió para ver la larga silueta del Mercedes deslizarse fuera del patio en camino al torbellino de la vida nocturna de Tokio, llevándose a Sasuke hacia un mundo sofisticado que era su ambiente adecuado, un mundo en el que ella no tenía lugar.

Con un hondo suspiro subió a encontrarse con una Tsunade indulgente, quien le explicó cómo trató de alcanzarla cuando Sasuke telefoneó.

-Era importante, ¿verdad? Pero usted se fue tan de prisa y yo no puedo correr. ¡Dios mío! ¡Cómo se enfureció el _Señor_ conmigo! ¡_Señorita_, jamás debe volver a hacerlo, jamás!

-No lo haré -prometió Sakura, sintiendo cierto alivio con lo revelado por Tsunade. Sasuke en realidad se trastornó por la desaparición de su futura bailarina, ya que no por su esposa.

Se retiró a su cama solitaria, reflexionando que dentro de dos días haría su debut con el Tokyo Asami Maki Ballet y que eso era un gran paso hacia la realización de sus ambiciones. Debió sentirse entusiasmada, pero ya no tenía tanta importancia.

Su naturaleza ardiente y apasionada hizo que el despenar de su corazón fuera todavía más abrumador, pero el hombre que lo logró no quería su amor. Amor era algo que ni reconocía ni deseaba; para él, era un libro cerrado.

Se durmió con Sasu en los brazos, y el lomo del perro estaba humedecido con sus lágrimas.

* * *

(1) El Restaurant Hotel Mikuni es uno de los más solicitados en Tokio por su mezcla de sabores franco japoneses.

Karin haciendo de las suyas como lo prometió, pero tranquilas, hasta ahí llego...

No se la edad de Sasuke, en el capítulo, 4? creo les aclare que lo desconozco porque nunca lo dicen, pero hicimos una estimación y debe tener unos 34-36 años


	8. Chapter 8

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: ELIZABETH ASHTON. El título original en español es Mi Querido Tirano y en inglés es el mismo que en este fanfic, Errant Bride

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

Sakura se hallaba sentada frente al espejo de su tocador en la Opera de Tokio. Estaba más delgada, pero ya no poseía el rostro de una criatura. Los bellos ojos gatunos eran profundos y misteriosos, la apasionada boca sonreía enigmática, mientras que el cabello la enmarcaba en una nube de misterio.

Sus admiradores decían que se parecía a Nefertiti, la reina egipcia y era un enigma tan grande como la Esfinge.

Pasaron meses desde su aparición en el Hada de Dulce, meses de trabajo muy pesado, en que estudiaba nuevos papeles y en los que le quedaba poco tiempo para quejarse. Esta noche era la premier de los "Cisnes", de Kakashi y para ello, Sasuke consiguió el teatro de la Opera. Iba a ser el gran clímax de la temporada de ballet en Tokio, después saldrían de gira. Sakura era considerada, a pesar de su falta de experiencia, como una de las tres primeras bailarinas de la compañía.

Al lado del espejo colgaba la borrosa fotografía de Mebuki, enmarcada en un cuadro de plata: la tenía allí porque imaginaba que de esa forma su madre participaba de sus triunfos. A menudo dirigía sus ojos hacia el sereno y sonriente rostro y deseaba que estuviera viva para ver cómo había cumplido su promesa.

Meditaba acerca de los curiosos caminos del destino que intervinieron en la creación del ballet que iba a presentarse finalmente esa noche. La misma Mebuki, inconsciente de la indeleble impresión que causó en dos jóvenes aficionados al ballet, estaba muerta, pero antes insistió que su hija fuera entrenada como bailarina. Esa niña fue vista más o menos accidentalmente, después de años de infructuosa búsqueda, por el hombre que cifró la ambición de su vida en la producción de una triunfal interpretación del trabajo de su amigo.

Creyendo que sólo ella poseía las cualidades deseadas, la ató a él, poniendo el lazo del matrimonio alrededor de su cuello, pero no fue bastante. Sólo después de que aprendió a amarlo con desesperación, sin esperanza, lo satisfizo plenamente.

Aquella noche se sentía llena de temblorosa expectación: ¿regresaría Sasuke a su lado si satisfacía sus esperanzas? Ya había sido aclamada como prometedora estrella y la reclusión a la que Sasuke la sometía, la convertía en un misterio. Ni los más insistentes reporteros lograban una entrevista, ni tampoco iba a fiestas ni a funciones públicas. Sasuke le dijo:

-Es más elegante no dejarse ver. Nuestro gerente de publicidad está creando a tu alrededor una leyenda como la de la Garbo (1).

Ella estaba satisfecha de que fuera así. No tenía anhelos de asistir a fiestas sofisticadas y recepciones. Prefería regresar a la paz del departamento en Minato, y sentarse junto a la ventana a observar cómo bailaban las luces sobre el agua del río y vivir su sueño imposible, que una noche Sasuke regresaría con ella y le diría que la amaba.

El mantuvo su palabra. Jamás volvió a pasar otra noche en el apartamento. Tsunade dijo que se quedaba en distintos hoteles e insinuó que no estaba solo.

Desde la noche que regresaron del apartamento de Karin, se mantuvo apartado. Raras veces lo veía fuera del teatro. La Navidad llegó y se fue. Antes de esa fecha, ella tocó un punto doloroso. Todavía no le pagaba un salario y ella no tenía dinero propio. Necesitaba efectivo para comprarle regalos a Tsunade y Mikoto.

-¿Cuándo me van a pagar? -preguntó-. ¿No lo merezco?

-No veo la necesidad. Tienes todo lo que necesitas, y voy a regalarte un abrigo de visón para las fiestas.

-Eres muy generoso, pero yo quiero ser independiente -le dijo.

-Precisamente no te doy dinero en efectivo por eso, Sakura.

-¿Temes que vuelva a escapar?

-Es posible que el estimable señor Naruto todavía te espere -dijo en tono frío-. No me propongo proporcionarte lo que necesitas para escapar a Corea en caso de que sientas la irresistible necesidad de verlo. Claro que podrías empeñar algunos de mis regalos para conseguir tu pasaje, pero lo considerarías deshonesto.

La dejó completamente sin habla. Ya casi había olvidado a Naruto.

Le escribió una vez más explicándole que tenían que dejar de escribirse y él aceptó su decisión. Si el pensamiento del joven todavía le causaba ansiedad a su esposo, ella no lo tranquilizaría. Su supuesta preferencia por Naruto, hirió su vanidad.

Por eso fingió un suspiro y se puso sentimental.

-Dijo que esperaría siempre -pronunció suavemente.

Sasuke la miró con fijeza.

-¿Y tú todavía suspiras por él?

-Cuando doy mi amor es para siempre -declaró dramática.

Tuvo la satisfacción de ver a Sasuke alterado.

-Pues bien, hay algo por lo que tenemos que estarle agradecidos. Tu roto corazón se refleja en tu danza. Has logrado una intensidad emocional que antes no existía. Ahora podemos producir "Los Cisnes Salvajes".

Sintió una oleada de intensa amargura. En ese momento comprendió a Karin, quien al darse cuenta de lo infructuoso de su pasión por el Sensei, la volcó en otro hombre para atenuar el dolor de su corazón, pero ella no podía escapar, estaba atada a aquel hombre fascinador pero sin corazón.

Al final, Sasuke transigió con lo del salario y le abrió una cuenta en uno de los grandes almacenes para que pudiera comprar todos los regalos que quisiera.

Sin embargo, la Navidad fue una desilusión. Mikoto agradeció pero no mostró mucho entusiasmo por sus esfuerzos. Sólo una vez expresó un placer genuino, cuando llegó de Sapporo un envío que contenía una muñeca vestida con un auténtico kimono bordado, y aunque buscó entre las envolturas, no traía ningún mensaje.

-Estoy segura de que debe ser de la tía Hinata -dijo nostálgica-. Me hubiera gustado que me escribiera algo...

Sakura tuvo un momento de alegría. Kizashi le mandó una postal. El mensaje le informaba que posiblemente la vería en la primavera. Todo estaba en manos de los dioses.

Ella le contestó, pero no le contó nada de sus intimidades.

Luego siguieron los largos y pesados ensayos de "Los Cisnes Salvajes". Sasuke estaba presente en todo, criticando, aconsejando y proporcionando soluciones para cada problema.

Alrededor del reloj estaban prendidos los telegramas que se recibieron de publicistas y miembros de la compañía que querían halagar a la refulgente estrella. Sai envió flores, pero Sakura no tenía amigos personales entre sus compañeros.

La señora Koharu entró. Fue nombrada costurera de Sakura. Ya no se tenían antipatía. Traía en las manos una réplica de plata de un cisne y en la cavidad en medio de las dos alas había un ramo de rosas blancas. Sin decir una palabra colocó el arreglo al lado de Sakura, quien lo miró con curiosidad. Luego vio que traía una tarjeta y leyó lo que decía:

_"A mi cisne salvaje, a quien pesqué y domé. Deseándote suerte, tuyo, Sasuke". _

-Precioso juguete -le dijo a la señora Koharu, después de quitarle la tarjeta. Eran raras las veces en que recibía una comunicación escrita de su esposo y como tal la atesoraría a pesar de su ambiguo mensaje.

Se ató un pañuelo de seda sobre el cabello y comenzó a maquillarse.

Puesta la base, se colocó la sombra en los párpados superiores y luego los delineó, alargándolos y enmarcando ligeramente sus finas cejas. El efecto era grotesco y la hizo parecerse a una geisha. Se soltó el cabello y la señora Koharu se lo recogió detrás de las orejas. Sakura sonrió a su imagen.

La señora Koharu la miró, satisfecha.

-¡Oh, _señorita_, ahora sí parece usted una _prima_ _ballerina_! (2)

-¿Nunca esperaste esto, verdad, señora Koharu? -siguió Sakura mientras se ponía su tutú-. Cuando me pusieron a tu cuidado y el Sensei se enojaba mucho, creíste que yo era una especie de animal raro.

-No todos tenemos el don de tener una visión como la del Sensei -replicó diplomática la señora Koharu-. Ahora es usted una estrella y yo tengo el privilegio de servirla.

_Madame_ se arrodilló para atarle las zapatillas de ballet.

Les anunciaron que faltaba un cuarto de hora para empezar. Un toquecito a la puerta hizo que la señora Koharu se pusiera rápidamente de pie para alejar a cualquier intruso, pero la puerta se abrió para dejar paso al Sensei. Sakura le miró asombrada; Sasuke casi nunca entraba en su camerino. Estaba vestido de etiqueta y resultaba magnífico; aquella noche saludaría a personajes muy importantes.

Se le hizo muy buena publicidad al ballet y se recordó la trágica historia de la muerte de Kakashi Hatake. Incluso se explotó el hecho de que la parte principal iba a ser bailada por la hija de la mujer que lo inspiró. Todo era muy romántico y las masas estaban dispuestas a ser indulgentes con la hija de Mebuki. Los conocedores y aficionados al ballet estaban escépticos. Pagaban por ver experiencia y talento, no el resultado de un anarquista y una bailarina indiscreta.

Sasuke miró con crítica la grácil figura de la joven.

-¡Eres muy bella! -dijo como para sí mismo.

Sakura hizo una mueca burlona.

-Me parece que mi humilde aspecto le agrada a mi noble Sensei.

-Si tu danza se le asemeja, Tokio se volcará esta noche.

-Esta es la culminación de todas tus esperanzas, ¿no es así, Sasuke?

-Sí, Sakura, el momento que anticipé cuando te vi bailando a la luz de la luna en Osaka. Juntos hemos recorrido un largo y arduo camino, pero esta noche hará que nuestro viaje llegue a un final triunfal.

Pareció que una mano fría se cerraba sobre su corazón. ¿Quería decir que después de esa noche ya no la necesitaría? Si lograba esa noche el éxito, ella lo consideraría estéril si significaba perderlo.

Sólo faltaban cinco minutos para comenzar.

-Tengo que irme -Sasuke pareció despertar-. El Primer Ministro está aquí esta noche. Hasta luego, pequeña. No temas, causarás furor.

La saludó como si fuera de la realeza y se fue caminando ligeramente y sin ruido, con su innata elegancia.

-¡Vamos, ya es hora! -le dijo la señora Koharu y le puso un chal sobre los hombros.

Sakura salió a enfrentarse con su público.

* * *

"Los Cisnes Salvajes", originalmente "Los Cisnes", era sencillamente eso, una sinfonía de cisnes. Comenzaba con una carrera por el escenario de figuras vestidas de blanco y acompañadas por una música que sugería el batir de enormes alas. No tenía mucha historia; los villanos eran los cazadores que perseguían a los cisnes, sacándolos de sus lugares de descanso. La Reina de los Cisnes era herida por un tiro y tomada cautiva; una de las escenas más impresionantes de Sakura era la de su angustia cuando no podía escapar para reunirse con su compañero. El largo _pas seu_! que seguía fue una mímica de aflicción y desesperación. En ella Sakura sobresalió. El ballet concluía cuando ella moría.

Era una pieza que podía considerarse una alegoría, los remordimientos del alma hacia la libertad de la carne, la inmortalidad del amor abnegado. Conmovió a Sakura hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y ella logró elevar su trabajo por encima de su tema trivial. Volcó en su interpretación su propio deseo y dolor abrumador, los que, iluminados por la chispa inmortal de su genio, se convirtieron en el dolor angustioso de toda la humanidad.

Cuando bajó el telón y las últimas notas de la música de Kakashi se apagaron, hubo ese momento de completo silencio que es el tributo más grande que un público le puede rendir a un artista.

Una y otra vez tuvo que salir a saludar después de que el telón bajó. Sai estaba lleno de júbilo cuando la felicitó.

-Has enloquecido al público -le susurró.

Luego, le sostuvieron el telón para que ella saliera sola, pero se resistía, sobrecogida por una repentina timidez.

-No puedo...

Entonces se le acercó Sasuke, quien para su asombro, tenía húmedos los ojos (*). Cuando la condujo al frente, el aplauso aumentó y gritaron su nombre. El hizo un gesto para saludar al público, se inclinó ante Sakura, quien respondió mecánicamente, y luego, para su mayor asombro, Sasuke Uchiha, el orgulloso, el frío, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó en la boca delante de todo Tokio.

De regreso en su camerino, antes de que tuviera tiempo de quitarse el maquillaje y todavía con el peinador, comenzaron a entrar diferentes personas. La señora Koharu no podía detenerlas.

Sasuke se presentó con el Primer Ministro y su esposa, quienes querían conocerla. Los siguieron otras importantes personalidades. Sakura agradeció sus cumplidos y felicitaciones, y se preguntaba cuándo acabarían.

Un hombre distinguido se detuvo ante ella y a su lado vio una bellísima cara. Los ojos de Karin brillaban vengativos. Cuando Sasuke le habló a Suigetsu Hozouki, ella le susurró a Sakura:

-Pequeña tonta, así que regresaste a su lado.

Sasuke se volvió con burla en los ojos.

-Por fin, Karin. Nunca tuve oportunidad de agradecerte el que dieras abrigo a mi gatito extraviado. Me sentí feliz de encontrarla sana y salva.

Karin le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

-Siento no haberla ahogado -declaró-. Es la mejor manera de tratar a... gatitos extraviados.

Su marido la miró un poco sorprendido.

-¡Querida, creí que te gustaban los gatos!

-No los de Sasuke -dijo grosera- Huelen a alcantarilla.

-Entonces deberías tener afinidad con ellos -murmuró suavemente Sasuke, y Sakura temió que comenzara a maldecir como en otra ocasión, pero algunas personas esperaban ser presentadas y Suigetsu se la llevó.

Entre los últimos que llegaron estaba Ino Yamanaka.

-¿Quién lo hubiera creído posible? -exclamó mirando arrogante a Sakura-. Debes ser un mago, Sasuke.

-Considero que sé reconocer un talento incipiente -contestó.

La mujer le dio la espalda a Sakura y puso una mano incitante en la manga de Sasuke.

-¿Irás al Café de Tokio a celebrar tu triunfo? -le preguntó con coquetería- Ya puedes dejar al populacho.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y titubeó.

-¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros?

-Estoy muy cansada.

-Sí, debes estarlo -dijo Ino-. Tienes que descansar para seguir dando satisfacciones. Sólo las mariposas como yo, que no necesitan trabajar pueden darse el lujo de desvelarse. Y por supuesto hombres fuertes como tu empresario que no necesitan descansar.

-No tengo intenciones de interrumpir su intimidad,_ señorita_, pero creo que el Café de Tokio es un poco ruidoso. Tal vez sería más considerado de su parte si escogiera un lugar más tranquilo ya que hasta los empresarios grandes y fuertes tienen dolores de cabeza después de tanto esfuerzo.

Su japonés ya era tan bueno como el de Ino.

-Así que nos despiden -exclamó alegre Ino- ¿Por qué te detienes Sasuke?

El no hizo el menor movimiento para acompañarla y miraba a Sakura dudoso.

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que deseas? -le preguntó.

No era eso. Lo que quería era que él se fuera con ella a la tranquilidad y paz de la casa a la orilla del río. Tuvieron un triunfo doble, y sería agradable discutirlo con él, y tal vez brindar con champaña, pero no deseaba la compañía de Ino.

-Sí -dijo.

-Muy bien. Hay un auto esperándote afuera y aquí está Tsunade con Mikoto.

Cuando Sasuke las llamó, Tsunade corrió y le besó la mano a Sakura; sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y tenía manchas rojas sobre sus pintadas mejillas.

-¡Magnífica, querida, me hizo llorar!

Ino la miró con disgusto y con los ojos le preguntó a Sasuke quién era.

-_Madame_ Senju, mi buena amiga y ayudante -la presentó- Tsunade esta es _la señorita_ Yamanaka, una entusiasta del ballet. Señora Koharu, no permita que entre nadie más. La señorita Haruno está agotada.

-Pero, _Señor_... -protestó Tsunade, mirando con desagrado a Ino- Hoy, debería salir con Sakura. Ella merece distracción después de tanto trabajo pesado.

Sakura se le acercó y le susurró:

-Tsunade, por favor. Quiero que me lleve a casa.

Sasuke le hablaba a la niña:

-Entonces, pequeña, ¿te divertiste con el ballet?

-Sí, tío Sasuke -dijo Mikoto sin entusiasmo-. Estuvo muy bonito, pero un poco tonto, ¿no? Me refiero a que los cisnes de verdad no son así.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

-Eres realista, pequeña, las alturas de la fantasía no son para ti.

-Sasuke, ¿vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la noche? -dijo Ino impaciente. Miraba con curiosidad a Mikoto.

-Por supuesto que no, querida -con la punta de los dedos dio una ligera palmadita a la mejilla de Sakura-. Que duermas bien, mi cisne. Tsunade, Mikoto, buenas noches.

Salieron juntos, Ino colgada del brazo de Sasuke.

-¡La fulana de pelo amarillo! -dijo explosivamente Tsunade.

-¡Shhh! -le advirtió Sakura, mirando a la niña.

-A mí me parece muy guapa y refinada -dijo Mikoto soñadora-. Me recordó a la tía Hinata.

Sakura se sobresaltó. Era evidente que Sasuke tenía predilección por las chicas altas y refinadas; ella debía parecer pequeña e insignificante entre sus bellezas estatuarias. Se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a quitarse la pintura.

Por un breve momento, cuando Sasuke la besó ante el telón, le pareció que sus esperanzas se iban a cumplir, pero él se fue con Ino, encantado de que se hubiera negado a acompañados. Había hecho arder Tokio de entusiasmo, pero no podía encender una chispa de amor en el corazón de su marido.

* * *

En un brillante panorama pasaron Londres, París, Berlín, Viena, Estocolmo, Bejín, Seúl, Kioto, Pekín, Montecarlo, San Petersburgo, Florencia; una sucesión de lujosas suites en costosos hoteles, una hilera de teatros brillantemente iluminados. Así fue la gira en la que Sakura se embarcó.

Aparentemente, Naruto fue a una de las funciones en Seúl, porque le mandó un ramo de rosas con una tarjeta que decía: "Gracias por una experiencia inolvidable. Tu devoto Naruto como siempre".

Pero no trató de verla, ni ella trató de ponerse en contacto con él. Desafortunadamente Sasuke entró en su vestidor con un mensaje y vio las flores y la tarjeta antes de que ella pudiera ocultarlas. Notó la sarcástica curva de sus labios al leer lo que decía.

-¿Sigue esperando? -comentó, pero antes de que pudiera decirle que Naruto esperaba en vano, salió del cuarto.

Temari abandonó la compañía y Sakura se convirtió en la primera bailarina y las noches en que bailaba eran todas noches de gala. Durante ese tiempo el amor por su esposo maduró y se profundizó. Cuando bailó la parte de Giselle, era a Sasuke a quien trataba de salvar de la reina de las brujas; en el "Lago de los Cisnes" el príncipe Sigfrido adquiría su forma, una ilusión que le ayudaba a crear Sai, porque cuando bailaba tenía el mismo porte arrogante de Sasuke. El empresario se quedaba en los mismos hoteles que ella, pero su suite siempre estaba apartada y continuaba sin permitir fiestas y recepciones. Ella no se rebelaba porque no deseaba asistir a tales lugares. Vivía en su propio mundo de sueños, los sueños de una joven acongojada por su primer amor y prefería no ver a Sasuke con otras mujeres.

Finalmente, a principios del otoño, la compañía de ballet regresó a Osaka y esa vez Sakura se alojó en el Hotel New Oriental, donde se quedaba la compañía. Llevó al perro con ella, porque le dijo a Sasuke que le gustaría ver su antiguo hogar.

-Te portas de forma absurda con ese perro. El no puede recordar nada.

En eso se equivocaba, porque la memoria del perro es una cosa de asociaciones y Sasu encontró Osaka lleno de olores familiares, aunque no apreció el Hotel New Oriental y el personal tampoco a él.

Sakura encontró que la ciudad le traía vívidamente a la memoria sus propios recuerdos. Allí fue donde llegó llena de esperanza a probar fortuna con el Tokyo Asami Maki Ballet y donde tan inesperadamente adquirió un marido. De eso hacía muchos meses, cuando cambió de niña a mujer. Sasuke cumplió sus promesas pero desde un principio le dijo que tenía que prescindir del amor y ella aceptó, sin pensar que la privaba de gran cosa. Ahora lo sabía mejor; algunas veces pensaba que cambiaría todos sus éxitos por otra noche en sus brazos si supiera que la amaba.

* * *

Una noche, la señora Koharu, quien todavía estaba a su servicio y por quien ahora sentía una especie de afecto, le dijo modestamente:

-Uchiha-sama no permite visitantes después de la función, pero afuera está alguien que no acepta esa prohibición. Dice que es su padre.

-¡Papá!

Aunque sólo tenía puesta una bata ligera y no había acabado de quitarse el maquillaje, Sakura cruzó el cuarto como un rayo y abrió la puerta para encontrar a Kizashi en el umbral.

-¡Papá! -volvió a gritar y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Kizashi, la besó, manchándose de pinturas y polvos y entró en su camerino.

-Se lo diré a _Uchiha-sama_ -murmuró la señora Koharu, con desaprobación y salió. Ninguno de los dos lo notó.

-Esto es maravilloso -exclamó Sakura al ver con alivio que su padre estaba bien vestido, con ropa de etiqueta y parecía bien alimentado-. Así que salió bien la empresa que mencionaste, ¿verdad?

-Así fue -le dijo y su rostro mostró una sonrisa de pilluelo-Pero ¿no sería mejor que te quitaras esa cosa de la cara? -buscó su pañuelo para limpiarse la suya.

-Aquí tienes uno desechable. No quise mancharte.

-No es necesario preguntar qué has estado haciendo -dijo cariñoso-, está en todos los periódicos. Fue una suerte que te contratara Uchiha-sama. Yo sabía que tenías talento y esperaba que él lo reconociera. ¿Te trata bien?

-Muy bien -le dijo Sakura con un ligero suspiro y se dedicó a limpiarse el rostro. La miraba fijamente; era intuitivo y tuvo la sensación de que ella no era feliz.

-Estás más linda, pero fuera de eso te veo igual que siempre -le dijo tratando de ajustar la imagen de la niña que recordaba con la de la mujer en que se había convertido.

-Los leopardos no pueden cambiar sus manchas -dijo con ligereza-. Pero cuéntame de ti. Pareces haber prosperado.

-Tengo un trabajo administrando una propiedad y acabé por casarme con la propietaria. Es muy rica. Pero es una vergüenza hablar de ella de esa forma. Shizune es una buena persona, si no insistiera en tratar de reformarme.

-Le costará mucho trabajo hacerlo -rió Sakura.

-Ella guarda la bolsa, pero de vez en cuando me permite un despilfarro. Esta noche vamos a ir al casino y pensé que te gustaría ir con nosotros.

-Me temo que no lo podré hacer. Sasuke insiste en que me acueste temprano.

-¿Sasuke?

-Me refiero a Uchiha-sama. Se ha convertido en mi... guardián -luego, al ver la dudosa expresión en sus ojos, agregó con toda prisa-: Nuestra relación es muy respetable -un matiz de amargura se notó en su voz.

-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo -le dijo Kizashi sonriendo-. Estás muy atractiva, Sakura.

-¿Lo crees realmente? -se sintió halagada- Pero Sasuke sólo se fija en mi danza. Tiene otras diversiones... -se interrumpió al ver la expresión preocupada de su padre, porque le reveló algo más de su dolor y humillación que lo que pensaba-. Todo está bien -concluyó vagamente cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Sasuke. Vestía el traje de etiqueta que lo hacía tan distinguido y Kizashi se puso de pie para saludarle.

-Quienquiera que sea usted, _señor _-comenzó Sasuke-, tengo que pedirle que se vaya. No permito que la señorita Haruno tenga visitas después de su actuación, es demasiado agotador para ella.

Dos pares de ojos miraron a Sasuke.

-¿No se acuerda de mí? -preguntó Kizashi y el moreno frunció las cejas.

-No recuerdo...

-Yo tengo una deuda -siguió Kizashi-, que vengo a pagar -sacó un cheque, lo miró y se lo entregó al hombre más joven- Creo que es la cantidad correcta.

Sasuke lo tomó, miró la firma y sus ojos se dirigieron de uno a otro. Luego, hizo pedazos el cheque.

-No debió hacer eso -protestó Kizashi-. Eso es para que Sakura se sienta libre de cualquier obligación con usted.

-Nunca podrá hacerlo -dijo fríamente Sasuke-. Sakura es mi esposa.

Kizashi se quedó pasmado y miró a su hija con reproche.

-¡Así que estás casada! -exclamó y volvió a mirar a Sasuke, mientras Sakura sonreía pícaramente, porque sabía que trataba de asimilar el hecho sorprendente de que aquel impresionante personaje fuera su yerno.

-Hemos mantenido el matrimonio en secreto por varias razones -siguió Sasuke-. Y le pido que siga así. Se lo conté porque no quise que se imaginara que me porté en forma poco honorable con su hija.

-Esa idea estaba lejos de mi mente -declaró Kizashi.

-Como podrás ver, jugué mis cartas con astucia -dijo Sakura, pero al ver la mirada de su esposo, se volvió hacia el espejo.

-El matrimonio no es la mejor publicidad para una bailarina -explicó Sasuke.

-¿No lo es? -preguntó inocentemente Kizashi-. Pensé que los artistas entraban y salían continuamente del matrimonio.

-Respeto demasiado el matrimonio para hacer un truco publicitario -dijo Sasuke y Sakura rió burlona.

-No creo que le tengas ningún respeto -le dijo.

La miró furioso y miró de nuevo a Kizashi.

-¿Mejoró su posición? -dijo mordaz y se quedó mirando el traje de Kizashi.

-Muchísimo, y también conseguí una esposa -contestó Kizashi- Sakura, tienes que conocer a tu madrastra -continuó el padre- Está esperando en el vestíbulo. Yerno mío, ¿vas a permitirle en esta ocasión a mi hija que participe de la celebración? Shizune tiene muchos deseos de conocerla.

-Por supuesto -aceptó amable Sasuke-, pero le agradecería que no divulgara nuestra relación. Las mujeres no saben mantener cerrada la boca y tengo razones para desear que nuestro matrimonio permanezca en secreto.

-Odiaría que sus amigas se enteraran de que es un hombre casado -dijo Sakura atrevidamente.

-Tu lengua nunca es discreta -con un esfuerzo se controló y le sonrió a Kizashi-. Bien, Señor nos reuniremos con usted y su esposa en el vestíbulo cuando Sakura esté lista.

Kizashi miró a su hija y notó la rebeldía en su actitud. Algo andaba muy mal.

-Te veré más tarde, Sakura -dijo su padre, amablemente.

-Claro, no tardaré -contestó alegre.

Kizashi se fue y Sasuke se quedó en la silla que el hombre desocupó; sacó sus cigarrillos.

-Y bien, querida, ¿no te vas a vestir? No dudo que tienes aquí un vestido apropiado -señaló las perchas a lo largo de la pared.

-La señora Koharu... -comenzó incierta; su presencia la intimidaba.

-Está muy bien entrenada y no entrará mientras yo estoy aquí.

-¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que le contaste a mi padre lo nuestro?

-Exactamente lo que dije. Es tu padre, aunque olvidadizo, y no quiero que piense que te seduje. ¿Tuviste que echarlo todo a perder con tu malicioso comentario?

-Con mi padre no voy a pretender... -comenzó acaloradamente porque se sentía culpable.

-Aunque sea tu padre -la interrumpió Sasuke-, no es tu confesor. Sugiero que no le hagas más confidencias. Podría echar a perder la imagen de mártir que tratas de presentarle. No es ningún tonto, y tú misma no has sido muy fiel.

Otra vez Naruto... ¿nunca olvidaría el incidente? Como no se movía sino que seguía al lado de su tocador, él se acercó a las perchas y eligió un vestido negro que le tendió.

-Por favor, date prisa.

-¿Contigo aquí? -se ruborizó.

-¿Por qué no? -sus ojos brillaron maliciosos-. Estoy esperando ayudarte. Como sabes, soy un experto en vestir... y desvestir... el cuerpo humano.

-Es que eres un... -los ojos de Sakura chispearon indignados.

-Guarda tus garras, gatito -con un movimiento casi salvaje le arrancó la bata y la dejó expuesta en ropa interior. Se puso las manos sobre el pecho y se ruborizó furiosa.

-Conmigo no tienes que hacerte la puritana -dijo con acidez- Soy tu esposo -y le dejó caer con cuidado el vestido por la cabeza y los hombros. La hizo girar hacia el espejo y él le subió el cierre con toda habilidad.

-¿Es realmente necesario mantenerlo en secreto? -preguntó sin aliento. El hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-Revelar nuestro matrimonio sería una sorpresa que duraría nueve días -le dijo-, y después que toda la conmoción muriera, empezaría de nuevo bajo el agua cuando se descubriera que cuando estamos en el mismo hotel nuestras suites están una en el extremo opuesto a la otra. Habría rumores y más rumores. ¿Te gustaría eso, querida mía?

-¿Tienen que ser suites separadas? -murmuró tan quedo que él tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para captar sus palabras.

-Si sugieres que viva cerca de ti como un hermano, la respuesta es no -dijo fríamente-. Por lo que respecta a otra cosa, me dijiste que tu corazón pertenecía a otro hombre y que me odiabas. Para afirmar tu aversión, te escapaste y tuve que buscarte por todo Tokio. Como todavía te necesito en mi compañía, no puedo correr el riesgo de perderte otra vez. La próxima vez podría no encontrarte; ni tampoco quiero que te quejes de mi brutalidad con tu padre. Querida mía, tus emociones parecen ser poco estables y tomando todo eso en cuenta, creo que estarás de acuerdo en que es mejor que nuestras relaciones continúen como están.

Así que lo que lo motivaba era su orgullo herido. Ella se fugó de su lado, lo hizo creer que amaba a otro hombre, y él jamás olvidaría ni perdonaría eso. Mientras esos pensamientos corrían por su mente, mecánicamente se peinó y empolvó su rostro. Volvió a mirarlo, consciente de un salvaje impulso de echarle los brazos al cuello. Estaba detrás de ella, indiferente su rostro como una máscara, y su impulso murió.

-¿Por fin lista? -preguntó amable-. Nuestros invitados deben estar impacientes.

Se cubrió con un chal porque un ligero escalofrío la recorría y salió.

* * *

Shizune era una opulenta mujer china, de pelo y ojos negros, de la cual emanaba una maternal benevolencia. Se casó muy joven en contra de su voluntad y cuando estaba en la plenitud de su encanto se encontró viuda y rica, por lo que determinó casarse de nuevo con quien ella quisiera. Kizashi estaba a cargo de administrar su rancho y ella se sintió instan táneamente atraída por su porte, su natural elegancia y su encanto japonés, tan diferente de la obvia galantería de sus paisanos. El la trataba con una tolerancia encantadora, felicitándose por la suerte que le permitió conquistarla y en realidad le tenía mucho cariño. Sakura veía que formaban una pareja aparentemente incongruente, pero estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Shizune parecía la sumisa esposa china, pero sutilmente controlaba las extravagancias de su esposo, incluyendo sus juegos de azar.

Shizune se sintió encantada con su hijastra.

-Tienes mucha distinción, querida -le dijo-, pero estás terriblemente delgada.

-Las bailarinas no se pueden dar el lujo de aumentar de peso -le dijo Sakura.

-Entonces es bueno que yo no baile -dijo Shizune divertida al mirar sus curvas femeninas-, pero a Kizashi le gusto como estoy, ¿verdad?

-Definitivamente -sonrió él.

-Y la señora Haruno tiene bastantes cosas buenas -dijo galante Sasuke.

Shizune le dirigió una coqueta mirada.

-No creo que me gustara que tu sensei me entrenara -le dijo a Sakura-. Me daría miedo, creo que si cometiera un error me golpearía.

-Todavía no la he golpeado -le dijo Sasuke-, pero no hay duda de que llegará el tiempo en que no pueda contenerme.

Entonces Kizashi le dijo a Sakura que no le escribió acerca de su matrimonio porque no tuvo la seguridad hasta el último minuto, por oposición de la familia.

-Siempre tuvimos la intención de venir a Japón -agregó Shizune-, a buscarte, pero no hubo que hacerlo, brillas como un faro.

Sakura se sintió contenta de saber que estaban ansiosos por verla, pero ahora que se había vuelto a casar, la vieja camaradería entre ella y su padre se acabaría para siempre, y ella misma había cambiado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kizashi observó detenidamente a Sakura. Estaba alegre, demasiado alegre; había en ella una susceptibilidad que no tenía antes. Estaba demasiado delgada y con los ojos muy lánguidos incluso para una bailarina. Una tarde en que estaban solos, porque Shizune fue a dormir la siesta, le preguntó:

-¿No eres feliz, querida? ¿No puedes decirme cuál es el problema?

-Por supuesto que soy feliz -lo miró defendiéndose-. Tengo todo lo que quiero. Sería una ingrata si no lo fuera.

-¿Y mi yerno? -sugirió.

-¡Oh! Eso está bien. Nos... nos entendemos -tomó su mano de dedos largos entre las suyas-. No te preocupes por mí, papá, disfruta de tu viaje con Shizune. Es muy bella y mucho mejor de lo que mereces. No la desilusiones y cedas a tu vicio mayor.

-De eso se encargará ella. No me gusta dejarte, cariño.

-Nos encontraremos antes de que pase mucho tiempo, tal vez en Tokio. Papá, no me mires como si estuviera haciendo el acto final de "La Ultima Actuación Heroica". Me ha ido muy bien. Tuve suerte en impresionar a Sasuke Uchiha.

-No estoy tan seguro de que fuera algo bueno -dijo con pesadumbre.

-Pero claro que sí, mira lo que saqué de eso.

-Lo capturaste portándote como un astuto gatito -dijo para probarla. Sus ojos observaron su rostro, pero ella no se delató.

-¿Sí, verdad? -rió, pero su risa se oyó forzada- No en balde soy la hija de un jugador. Saqué todos los ases -pero no el as de corazones.

Los Haruno siguieron su viaje hacia Tailandia y antes de irse, Kizashi tuvo una larga conversación con su yerno.

* * *

(1) La Garbo: Hace referencia a Greta Garbo, actriz sueca de cine. Muy seria y con un halo de misterio a su alrededor, daba pocas entrevistas y no respondía muchas respuestas.

(2) Prima ballerina: Se refiere a primera bailarina, en las compañías de ballet este título se le da a aquellas que interpretan los estelares

(*) Lo sé esto es poco Sasuke, pero imaginen que su mayor sueño se logra después de tanto esfuerzo XD

Bueno, paso aparentemente muchooo tiempo, sólo fueron unos meses, pero bueno, lo repito, pobre Sakura...

Ahora, buenas y malas noticias, pero no se definir cual es cual así que ustedes deciden... El siguiente es el último capítulo, pero dado que mañana no podré actualizar, lo pondré hoy mismo para que no tengan que esperar...

Bueno en un rato más lo cuelgo, cuídense


	9. Finale (9 & 10)

Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento.

Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: ELIZABETH ASHTON. El título original en español es Mi Querido Tirano y en inglés es el mismo que en este fanfic, Errant Bride

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

Después de la visita de su padre, Sakura notó un cambio de actitud hacia ella de parte de Sasuke. Por lo general su comportamiento durante los ensayos era estrictamente formal, pero ahora, durante la práctica de la mañana, lo encontraba observándola fijamente, no con los severos ojos de un crítico, sino con una expresión que ella no podía interpretar. Una vez que se quedó en la barra, después de que el resto de la compañía se marchara, él se le acercó y le preguntó:

-Eres feliz, ¿verdad? ¿Te satisface la danza?

-Por supuesto, eso es lo que quería yo hacer -pero evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

La dejó después de aquello, pero tuvo la sensación de que no estaba satisfecho. Se preguntaba qué le habría hecho preocuparse por su felicidad. Por su mente pasó toda clase de conjeturas, pero estaba lejos de encontrar la respuesta correcta hasta que la baronesa Hyuuga llegó a alojarse al Hotel New Oriental.

En realidad, la dama llegó el día que se fueron los Haruno. Ella acababa de perder hacía poco a su esposo, después de cuidarlo durante su última enfermedad llegó al sur a reponerse. Como acababa de enviudar, su reclusión era tan grande como la de Sakura.

La mañana después de su llegada, cuando llevó a Sasu a pasear, discretamente disfrazada con lentes oscuros y gorra, Sakura la vio caminando por los jardines y Sasuke iba a su lado. La viuda llevaba alzado el velo que usaba, conversaba y hasta reía animadamente, mientras Sasuke la escuchaba con el aire galante que asumía con sus amigas.

Sakura se ocultó detrás de un arbol gigante, ansiosa de no ser vista, mientras que su corazón se volvía de piedra. ¿Era un nuevo romance o uno viejo que revivía? Desde que llegaron a Osaka, Sasuke se portó discreto con sus aventuras, si es que tenía alguna, pero esta mujer se alojaba en el mismo hotel.

La baronesa fue al ballet, pero se mantuvo detrás de las cortinas de su palco cuando las luces se encendieron. Después Sasuke la llevó al camerino de Sakura.

-A madame le encanta el baile -explicó-, y se quedó fascinada con tu actuación. Me rogó que te la presentara.

-Me siento honrada -murmuró Sakura muy amable, pero sintió que la detestaba.

-Señorita Haruno, baila usted con tanta pasión, que parece que sabe casi todos los secretos del amor -le dijo la baronesa-; tanto el éxtasis como la desesperación -El ballet había sido "Giselle".

-Tal vez los sepa -dijo Sakura con intención y Sasuke rió.

-No lo creas, Hinata -le dijo-. Mientras ha trabajado para mí, la vida de Sakura ha estado protegida. Me comprometí a resguardarla de las tentaciones de su profesión.

-Mi querido Sasuke, no te imagino en el papel de ángel guardián -se burló de él la baronesa y sus mejillas se colorearon.

Así que se conocían como para hablar de tú. De pronto recordó Sakura que Mikoto tenía un gratísimo recuerdo de una tía Hinata con quien se quedó en Sapporo en una ocasión, y en Hokkaido fue donde Sasuke estuvo el verano anterior. Por la familiaridad con que se trataban era obvio que su amistad distaba de largo tiempo. Los contempló con el corazón encogido y se dijo que hacían una pareja perfecta, ambos altos, elegantes y sofisticados. ¿Decidió la baronesa ir a Osaka con el propósito de encontrarse con Sasuke?

La dama fue muy amable, sugirió que Sakura fuera a tomar el té con ella, a su suite, una tarde.

De acuerdo con el principio de que las cosas se aclaran si se estudia al enemigo de cerca, Sakura fue a tomar el té con la baronesa. Les fue servido con rebanadas de pan delgado con mantequilla. Hinata conversaba agradablemente acerca del ballet y de la localidad. Declaró que era la costa más hermosa era la de Hokkaido, pero que en verano estaba superpoblada.

-Casi no se puede ver la bahía por los cuerpos semidesnudos -dijo la baronesa con aire molesto

-¿No toma usted baños de sol? -le preguntó Sakura.

La baronesa dijo que no.

-¿Encuentra usted tiempo para ver algo de la ciudad? Es muy hermoso, y su sensei es muy amable, me lleva por todas partes.

-He estado en Nara -dijo y recordó con cierto dolor para lo que fue allí-, y también a lo largo de las plazas y jardines.

Se puso a soñar al recordar el día de su boda y se preguntó si Sasuke la recordaría alguna vez. Hinata la despertó al preguntarle algo acerca de su vida en Tokio.

-¿Vive usted en el departamento que Sasuke tiene en Minato, verdad? -decía la baronesa-. Con la pupila de Sasuke. ¿Cómo va la pequeña?

Sakura la miró sorprendida porque hubo en la pregunta una ansiedad oculta. ¿Cómo sabía de la existencia de Mikoto? Sasuke no tenía el hábito de mencionarla. De pronto comprendió, se sintió mal y se preguntó cómo no se dio cuenta antes... las vacaciones en el Castillo, la muñeca del kimono... por supuesto que la baronesa era la madre de Mikoto.

Sakura pensó que se parecía a la niña al ver los rasgos hermosos y regulares y también había en la baronesa cierta impasibilidad muy parecida a la de Mikoto. Su malestar aumentó, porque si Hinata era la madre, sabía muy bien quién era el padre, pero logró hablar con calma, diciendo que la chica estaba bien.

-¿Y qué son las cosas que más le gustan, sus pasatiempos? -insistió la baronesa.

-Su mayor diversión es sacar a pasear al perro -dijo secamente-. Adora los animales.

-Tal vez pronto tendrá sus propios perros y caballos -dijo la baronesa-. Tengo que hablar con Sasuke de su futuro -luego como si temiera que su frase fuera mal interpretada agregó de prisa- Me... me intereso por la niña porque una vez la tuve conmigo.

-Me lo contó. Parece ser la parte más importante de su vida.

-¿De verdad? -Hinata pareció complacida-. Fue cuando mi finado esposo estaba en el hospital. A él... no le gustaban los niños. Temí que se aburriría estando sola conmigo.

-Usted es una de las personas a las que parece querer -le dijo Sakura, y luego sin poder contenerse añadió bruscamente-: ¿Es su hija, verdad?

Las facciones de mármol de Hinata se tiñeron de rosa y dijo con calor:

-Usted hace sus propias conclusiones, _señorita_.

-Es que es muy obvio -replicó Sakura.

-No debí tocar el tema, si no quería traicionarme -admitió- Pero tiene usted razón, Sakura... ¿puedo llamada así?

-Me sentiré honrada, madame -dijo Sakura fríamente, pensando que la madre naturaleza era un poco bromista. Si la hubiera bendecido con una criatura, ella y su marido estarían unidos, mientras que la hija de Hinata era una vergüenza para sus padres.

La baronesa miró suplicante a Sakura, porque sintió antagonismo sin sospechar la causa.

-Mi esposo estuvo inválido durante muchos años -explicó- Sólo era un marido de nombre, usted ya me entiende -Sakura pensó que como el suyo- El nuestro fue un matrimonio de conveniencia, que yo acepté cuando era demasiado joven para saber lo que hacía. No nos amábamos y no tuvimos hijos -comenzó a plisar su falda de crepé negro con dedos nerviosos-. Era yo joven, Sakura, y me enamoré... ¿me culpas por eso?

-No, madame -dijo la joven gentilmente-, sólo por abandonar a su hija.

-No hubo otro camino. Neji me necesitaba, yo... no podía abandonarlo. Ni tampoco podía decirle que existía Mikoto. Sasuke ofreció llevársela, dijo que la buena Tsunade sería amable con ella -se puso las manos en la garganta- o ¿No ha sido amable?

-Mucho, pero Mikoto sabe que no es su pariente. Se considera huérfana, alguien a quien nadie le importa. Necesita pertenecer a alguien, alguien que la ame y la mime, ¡pobre criatura!, alguien que la haga sentirse deseada -Sakura hablaba por Mikoto con sentimiento, ya que ella misma sabía lo que era vivir con alguien que sólo se preocupaba de ella por obligación. Sasuke nunca le dio amor. Miró fijamente los ojos perla de Hinata y recordó que los de Mikoto eran negros, como los de Sasuke- ¿Ahora que murió su esposo no puede llevarse a Mikoto a vivir con usted?

-Eso es lo que espero. Más aún, después de todos estos años me voy a casar con su padre. ¿No es maravilloso que un amante sea tan fiel, que haya esperado tanto tiempo? Hay que cumplir ciertas formalidades y después de eso, estaremos juntos los tres.

Sakura sintió que el cuarto daba vueltas a su alrededor y vio a Hinata a través de una bruma. La baronesa estaba perdida en un ensueño, contemplaba su futuro rosado y una negra ola de odio se apoderó del corazón de Sakura. Quiso gritarle que Sasuke estuvo lejos de ser fiel, más aún, que estaba secretamente casado con ella. Las formalidades que mencionó seguramente eran acabar con ese matrimonio. Hubiera sido tan fácil si Sasuke no... Soltó una carcajada. Se lo merecía, en realidad, se lo merecía.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dije?

-Nada, _madame_ -Sakura se controló con un esfuerzo-. Me acabo de acordar de un incidente gracioso con Mikoto y Sasu. Y ahora -concluyó Sakura-, quisiera que me perdonara. Tengo que descansar antes de la función de esta noche.

-No pareces estar bien -exclamó Hinata.

De regreso a sus habitaciones, se arrojó sobre la cama, donde un Sasu feliz, se acercó y comenzó a lamerle las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Oh, Sasu! -le dijo Sakura-, si pudiera volver a lo que era hace dos años, feliz y contenta, y si nunca hubiera conocido a Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero lo conoció, aceptó que la atara a él con una cadena que se había convertido en algo que jamás podría romper, porque aunque él se librara de ella, ella nunca podría librarse de él.

Sakura se sentó y secó sus ojos. Hinata había ido a Osaka porque Sasuke estaba allí, y esperaba que ahora que ella era libre, se casarían y legitimarían a su hija, el final perfecto para su historia de amor, pero no sabía que Sasuke no era libre. Sakura sonrió con tristeza. Después de todo, ella tenía el triunfo en las manos. Si se divorciaban podría obtener Sasuke su libertad, y ella no tenía intención de cortar el lazo que él mismo insistió que anudaran. Cuando se presentara la oportunidad, se lo diría.

* * *

Sakura bailó aquella noche en un ballet que era versión de "La fierecilla domada", una pieza alegre y ruidosa que estaba fuera de su papel acostumbrado. Bailó y actuó maravillosamente. Después le fue permitido asistir a una recepción que hubo en uno de los restaurantes del Casino. Había varias personas importantes, incluyendo a un príncipe reinante, quien pidió que se la presentaran e insistió que cenara con su grupo. A ella le pareció irreal la escena; rió y conversó mecánicamente y pensó que dijo algunas cosas raras por la hilaridad que causaron sus frases, pero sus ojos siempre se dirigían hacia su marido.

Después de que el príncipe se fuera, Sasuke se le acercó con un imponente americano, a quien le presentó como el empresario de una conocida compañía neoyorquina de ballet.

-El caballero quiere contratarte por una temporada, Sakura -le dijo.

-¿A mí? -preguntó sorprendida-. ¿No a la compañía?

-No, solamente a ti.

Jamás se le ocurrió bailar con otra compañía, excepto el Tokyo Asami Maki Ballet. Involuntariamente exclamó:

-Pero tú no me dejarías ir.

-No estorbaré tu camino -le dijo-. Ese contrato será un paso más en tu carrera. Te aconsejo que lo pienses.

Lo miró incrédula, y luego comprendió. Ese era el primer paso para cortar su relación. Ya no le interesaba ni siquiera como bailarina. -¿Cuándo termina el contrato de Mademoiselle Haruno con usted? -preguntó el americano.

-Estoy dispuesto a terminarlo enseguida -dijo Sasuke; ni su voz ni su cara tenían expresión.

-Lo pensaré y le contestaré -logró decir Sakura sonriendo.

-¿Tal vez podría almorzar conmigo para discutir los detalles?

-Tal vez lo haga -sonrió provocativa-, en alguna ocasión.

-Sakura, no puedes mantener al director esperando indefinidamente -le expresó Sasuke.

"¿Que no puedo?, pensó. No voy a poner un océano entre mi marido y yo".

Ignorándola, Sasuke le dijo al americano que hablaría con ella y con toda frialdad fijó una cita para almorzar dos días después.

-Puede traer su contrato, lo firmaremos y sellaremos -dijo suavemente. Sakura lo miró desafiante pero no opuso objeción.

Al día siguiente no bailaba y por una vez faltó a su ensayo de la mañana. Sasuke entró en sus habitaciones un poco antes de almorzar.

-No estuviste en el teatro, Sakura -le reclamó.

-No -dijo-. Estaba cansada.

-Quiero hablar seriamente contigo.

-Si es acerca del contrato, no gastes saliva. No iré.

Miró su perfil, dibujado contra la pared detrás de ella. La veía muy joven y vulnerable, pero no como una niña. Dio un ligero suspiro.

-No sólo de eso quería hablarte.

-Bueno, pues, comienza.

Se sentó frente a ella y dijo:

-Sakura, ¿todavía te escribes con ese muchacho...Naruto no sé qué más?

Eso la hizo reaccionar.

-Me prohibiste que lo hiciera.

-¿Pero eso no te lo impedirá, verdad? -le contestó y como ella no dijo nada, él se removió incómodo-. Creo que me porté muy duramente.

-Te portaste de un modo brutal-rió ella.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sasuke miró sus pies. Sakura volvió la cabeza, temerosa de que sus ojos traicionaran la nostalgia que sentía al mirarlo. Los dos pensaban en esa noche, la única que pasaron juntos. Por fin, Sasuke suspiró de nuevo y levantó la vista.

-Pues bien, Sakura, lo que quiero decir es esto. Si tu corazón todavía añora a ese joven, y no es demasiado tarde, no impediré que vayas a él, si eso es lo que quieres.

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa burlona. De modo que era así como se arreglaría. Ella se iría con Naruto y Sasuke la repudiaría para poder casarse con Hinata.

-¿Y qué pasará con América? ¿Llevaré a Naruto conmigo? -dijo dulcemente.

-No creo que haya ninguna objeción.

-Excepto que Naruto tiene su trabajo.

-Me imagino que encontrará que el estar casado con una primera bailarina es un trabajo de tiempo completo.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que como Naruto es un joven respetable -subrayó la palabra-, puede no querer verse mezclado en un caso de divorcio?

-Aceptará si te desea lo suficiente. No tuvo reparos en... -una nota de amargura se oyó en su voz-, sugerir una anulación.

-Si no te hubieras portado como un tonto, todavía podía haber una anulación -dijo Sakura con crueldad.

-Dios mío, Sakura, vas demasiado lejos.

-Tú fuiste demasiado lejos -se encogió de hombros y acarició el lomo de Sasu.

-¿Quieres dejar por favor a ese perro y escucharme?

-¿Tienes más que decir? Ya me diste mucho en qué pensar, y no creo que quiera oír nada. Jamás me imaginé -su voz tembló-, que dejarías que me fuera.

-No he sido justo contigo -dijo amable- No tenía derecho a tratarte como lo hice. Me di cuenta del daño que te causé. Jugar con tu corazón, con tus sentimientos... ha sido imperdonable.

Alguien habló, probablemente Hinata. ¿Le contaría todo? se preguntaba Sakura. Sintió una gran amargura en su garganta. No estaba enamorada de Naruto y jamás lo estuvo. Como no dijo nada, él siguió:

-Hice de ti una bailarina, Sakura, pero no eres feliz. Tu padre lo notó -así que él y su padre lo discutieron-. Te he observado y veo que tiene razón. Una carrera no es suficiente para la clase de mujer en que te has convertido. Después de todo, eres como tu madre. Ella antepuso el amor, y tu padre me dijo que nunca se arrepintió. Fueron muy felices hasta que ella murió. Aunque ya es tarde, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a recuperar la felicidad, Sakura.

-No seas hipócrita -le dijo enojada-. Jamás te preocupaste por mi felicidad y tampoco ahora, sólo quieres deshacerte de mí porque serví al propósito que tenías. Nunca quise casarme contigo, pero no dejaré que me hagas a un lado cuando te conviene, y no trates de adularme.

-¡Sakura! -exclamó sorprendido-. ¿De qué diablos hablas?

-Lo sabes muy bien. Ahora, vete de mi cuarto. Yo... yo... te odio.

Corrió a su alcoba y la cerró con llave. El tocó, la llamó por su nombre, pero ella no contestó. Luego Sasu, alarmado por su enojada voz, comenzó a ladrar. Oyó cómo maldecía al perro y luego se hizo el silencio excepto por los lamentos de Sasu. Pasados unos minutos, abrió la puerta con cuidado para dejar entrar al perro y vio que Sasuke se había ido. Al amigo americano le esperaba una sorpresa, y Sasuke, que hizo la cita para el almuerzo, iba a desear no haberlo sugerido nunca.

A la tarde, Sakura fue a Kioto en autobús, esperando no ser reconocida y tuvo éxito. Si él realmente quería saber el motivo de su infelicidad, no tenía que buscar muy lejos, ni inventar fantasías acerca de ella y Naruto. Pero si imaginaba que tranquilamente se apartaría en favor de la baronesa Hyuuga, estaba completamente equivocado.

A la noche no se le acercó; se imaginó que estaría agasajando a Hinata, tal vez urdiendo nuevos argumentos para persuadirla a aceptar sus arreglos y al día siguiente tenía que ir a almorzar con el director americano. La cita era en un restaurante reconocido; ensayó por la mañana y decidieron que ella se reuniría más tarde con los dos hombres.

Sasuke insistió en escoger su ropa y siempre era elegante y de buen gusto. Ese día ella eligió y el resultado era llamativo. El traje que lucía era de estilo kaftán (1), en un rosa subido adornado con una trenza de oro. Tenía unas mangas largas y sueltas y se puso sandalias y guantes negros y un pequeño turbante. Para aumentar el efecto dramático, se pintó los ojos sacándose unas líneas hacia arriba. El conjunto era extravagante y sabía que Sasuke lo odiaría. Como esperó, su entrada en el restaurante causó revuelo; todos los ojos se fijaron en ella. Caminó erguida a través del repleto salón siguiendo al _maitre_, quien le indicó una mesa donde estaban sentados los dos hombres. Se levantaron cuando ella se acercó y el americano no pudo ocultar su asombro al verla, pero la cara de Sasuke, después de una mirada de susto, se volvió inescrutable. Para Sakura era una ocasión comer allí; debido a lo incierto de su horario, todos los alimentos se los servían en su sala. Se sintió feliz de ver que era el centro de todas las miradas y notó con alegría que Sasuke se molestaba. Durante el almuerzo la conversación casi fue un monólogo del otro director.

-Como voy a ir, quiero saberlo todo acerca del lugar -le dijo coqueteando con los ojos.

No se quitó los guantes durante el almuerzo, Sasuke miró significativamente sus manos más de una vez, pero era muy bien educado para llamar la atención acerca de esa falta. Por fin, cuando les trajeron el café y el coñac, el americano se puso a hablar de negocios. Le ofreció un cigarrillo a Sakura, que ella aceptó, aunque no fumaba y lo puso en una boquilla larga que sacó de su bolso, porque la llevó por si acaso se presentaba esa eventualidad. Fumó en forma inexperta. Eso fue demasiado para su esposo. Mientras el otro hombre miraba los papeles que trajo consigo, Sasuke se inclinó y le dijo al oído con desagrado:

-¿Qué significa esta mascarada?

-Ya verás -le dijo y le echó el humo a los ojos.

Los términos del contrato eran muy generosos y cuando se mencionó la cifra del salario, Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Es que valgo tanto como eso?

-Espero que se compare favorablemente con sus presentes emolumentos.

-Por supuesto. No percibo ningún salario -señaló a Sasuke-. Como soy su esposa, no lo considera necesario -se quitó los guantes y mostró en el dedo apropiado su alianza matrimonial. Dejó a un lado el cigarrillo y rápidamente se tapó la boca para ocultar su regocijo. Era imposible decir cuál de los dos hombres se hallaba más confundido.

El director comenzó a tartamudear.

-Madame, no tenía yo idea... eso es una sorpresa... -miró a Sasuke.

-Me imaginé que lo sería -dijo con calma Sakura-. Mi esposo odia la publicidad, no puede soportar que nuestro romance esté expuesto a la curiosidad de las masas, pero creí que debía saberlo antes de seguir adelante.

-Pero cuando _madame_...

-¡Sakura, basta! -intervino rudamente Sasuke.

-No me callaré, Sasuke. Lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo. Es hora de que reconozcas mis derechos -se volvió hacia el invitado-. Siento mucho no poder aceptar sus términos, señor, pero llevo poco tiempo de casada y no soportaría dejar a mi esposo.

-Discúlpenos, señor, llevaré a mi esposa de regreso al hotel, no creo que se sienta muy bien -luego, al darse cuenta de que corroboraba la afirmación de Sakura, agregó a toda prisa-, me refiero a la señorita Haruno -pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-_Madame_ Uchiha para usted -le dijo Sakura al americano.

La mano de Sasuke agarró su brazo con un puño de acero.

-Vamos, querida mía -dijo entre dientes.

-Realmente me siento bien, querido -le dijo y lo miró con sus límpidos ojos-, y no es amable de tu parte dejar solo al señor cuando lo invitaste a almorzar.

Sasuke notó la expresión asombrada de su invitado. Su sangre fría normal lo abandonó por un momento ante la revelación de Sakura. Se recuperó y trató de aparentar normalidad. Se sentó de nuevo, sonrió afable al director y trató de explicar la situación.

Sakura tenía razón -le explicó-, realmente le disgustaba que el público se entrometiera en su vida privada, pero más que eso, quiso triunfar por su propio talento.

-Temí que si se sabía que era mi esposa dirían que tuvo éxito debido a mi influencia. En realidad creo que todavía es muy pronto para revelar nuestra conexión -concluyó-. Preferiría que Sakura Haruno lograra fama mundial por sus propios méritos.

Lo hizo parecer tan plausible que Sakura admiró su destreza.

-¿Entiende usted ahora por qué no puedo firmar ese contrato? -le insistió al hombre-. Nuestra luna de miel acaba de empezar -miró lánguidamente a Sasuke y él golpeó su tobillo debajo de la mesa.

Su perplejo invitado miró con reproche a su anfitrión.

-Antes de que llegara _madame_ Uchiha, parecía usted ansioso de que aceptara este compromiso -señaló y se dirigió a Sakura-. Tal vez su esposo es más previsor. Tiene ambiciones para usted.

-Siempre las ha tenido -aceptó Sakura-, pero las separaciones son la maldición de nuestra profesión. Llevan a muchas tentaciones. Con el Pacífico entre nosotros, siempre nos estaríamos preguntando lo que haría el otro -miró cortante a Sasuke.

El director pensó que no le tenía mucha confianza a su apuesto marido y tal vez él comenzara a sentir empalagosa su adoración, pero ese era su problema. Dijo de pronto:

-No me gustaría ser motivo de discordia entre marido y mujer.

-Hablaré con ella -insistió Sasuke con un brillo de acero en los ojos-. Haré que entre en razón.

Sakura se sintió perturbada, quería terminar el asunto, y para alivio suyo el otro hombre dijo:

-Lo siento, amigo, pero ya no puedo perder más tiempo y creo que su señora ya tomó su decisión.

-Así es -dijo Sakura, imitándolo y luego le dirigió la más dulce de sus sonrisas-. Pero en realidad no perdió usted su tiempo. Osaka es un lugar precioso en el que puede descansar unos días, porque estoy segura de que trabaja mucho.

-¡Descarada! -dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

El director se despidió y Sakura miró dudosa a su marido.

La escena resultó como ella esperaba, aunque Sasuke se portó mejor de lo que suponía. Ahora tendría que enfrentarse a su ira. Todavía estaba amargada contra él y se preparaba a una batalla campal para derrotar a Hinata, pero la lucha acabaría con su paciencia. El la miraba inquisitivo.

-Deliberadamente echaste a perder mis esfuerzos para terminar con una situación imposible -le dijo-. Regresaremos al hotel y te suplico que te expliques.

Su tranquilidad la intimidó mucho más que si se mostrara iracundo y Sakura se sintió incómoda. Lo único que podía hacer para someterla era golpearla y eso no sería capaz de hacerlo. Sonriendo con malicia, dijo:

-Me imagino que después de hoy, todo Osaka sabrá que somos marido y mujer.

-Eso es precisamente lo que no seremos -replicó.

Pero tendría cierto respiro. Al salir de allí encontraron a un agitado director de escena que les dijo que buscaba al Uchiha-sama para que solucionara una crisis que surgió. Necesitaban de inmediato su presencia porque el equipo de electricistas estaba a punto de iniciar una huelga.

-Iré enseguida -prometió Sasuke. Miró a Sakura y le dijo en coreano- Me arreglaré contigo más tarde, mientras tanto, por favor quítate esa horrible ropa. ¿Dónde diablos la conseguiste?

-Compré en Kioto todo el conjunto.

-¿De veras? ¿Y cómo lo pagaste?

-No lo pagué. Te mandarán la cuenta a ti.

Se puso a reír sin querer.

-Eres el mismo diablo -murmuró.

-_Señor_ -insistió el director de escena.

-Bien, iré. Hasta pronto, Sakura.

* * *

Sakura se dirigió hacia el hotel. Se sintió agotada; estaba preparada para tener una escena dramática con Sasuke, y ahora la pospusieron indefinidamente, mientras ella comenzaba a sentirse avergonzada de sí misma.

-¡Cuidado!

Un auto, sin hacer caso al límite de velocidad, estuvo a punto de atropellarla y sólo el fuerte brazo de un transeúnte la salvó de caer debajo de las ruedas. Sacudida por el impacto miró a su salvador, quien todavía la sostenía y vio a un hombre alto y bien parecido.

-Tengo que agradecerle que me haya salvado la vida -le dijo.

-Está usted desconcertada, como es natural-le habló en un japonés cortado-. Estoy hospedado en ese hotel, así que mejor entre conmigo para reponerse y tal vez le haga bien beber algo -le tomó el brazo con firmeza y la llevó al vestíbulo del hotel. El accidente la sacudió y sin remilgos permitió que le pidiera un coñac. Aparentemente, su compañero no tenía idea de quién era.

-¿Acaba usted de llegar? -le preguntó.

-Así es. La persona a la que vine a ver está ocupada por el momento, así que, por suerte para usted, echaba yo un vistazo mientras esperaba. Mi nombre es Kiba Inouzuka, a su servicio -la miró inquisitivo.

-Yo soy Sakura -le dijo- Todo el mundo me llama así.

-Ach, ¿es así? -sus ojos la miraron inquisidores-. Bien, tomé nota del número del auto. Si quiere presentar una acusación, estoy a su servicio -le entregó su tarjeta que estaba grabada con una firma de abogados.

-Como no hubo daños, no quiero hacer nada -dijo rápidamente y al ver los fríos ojos negros preguntó-: ¿Es usted abogado? Debe ser una profesión muy interesante.

-Aprende uno mucho acerca de la naturaleza humana -dijo con sequedad-, sobre todo en mi especialidad.

-¿Cuál es? -preguntó con cierta aprensión.

-Me dedico a enredos matrimoniales. He tenido éxito en deshacer muchos nudos que parecían imposibles de deshacer.

Una especie de hielo recorrió la espina de Sakura. Desesperadamente inquirió:

-¿Está usted aquí de vacaciones, Señor?

-No exactamente. Tengo unos días de asueto, espero que me dé suficiente tiempo para lograr lo que me propongo -sonrió con una risita secreta y Sakura tembló. Se le veía muy confiado y ella sospechaba cuál podía ser su objetivo. Como si confirmara sus temores, un botones se les acercó con un mensaje. La baronesa Hyuuga estaba lista para recibir al señor. Kiba se puso en pie de un salto y saludó a Sakura, juntando los talones.

-¿Me disculpa? No puedo hacer esperar a la noble dama.

-Por supuesto -dijo ella con una mecánica sonrisa. Se fue rápidamente y la joven se quedó sola mirando el vacío. No había duda en su mente. ¿Por qué Hinata mandó llamar al abogado? Quería que la aconsejara sobre cómo deshacer otro nudo. Completamente ignorante de los mecanismos de la ley, Sakura comenzó a preguntarse si habría alguna irregularidad en su matrimonio, que el astuto hombre pudiera aprovechar. ¿Sería realmente válida la ceremonia de Nara? Por lo menos evitó que Sasuke la mandara a Francia mientras disolvían su matrimonio a sus espaldas. Se sintió sola e indefensa.

Cansada, salió del vestíbulo para buscar abrigo y soledad en sus propias habitaciones, y pensó que tal vez fue una lástima que Kiba evitara que cayera debajo del auto. Su desaparición resolvería los problemas de todos, incluyendo el suyo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

Después de los sucesos anteriores, Sakura no volvió a ver a Sasuke, excepto por un instante en el teatro. La crisis con los electricistas fue más seria de lo que pensó. La función se llevó a cabo en una atmósfera de tensión.

Sintió que no podría descansar hasta que lo viera y dejó instrucciones en la recepción para que le avisaran en cuanto regresara Uchiha-sama. No fue sino hasta la media noche cuando le avisaron que el director estaba en la suite. Sakura tenía puesto un camisón y encima una bata de seda, el cabello suelto parecía una nube sobre sus hombros. Abrió cautelosamente la puerta, vio que no había nadie alrededor y subió el tramo de escaleras que conducía al piso superior, donde estaban las habitaciones de su marido.

-¡Entre! -dijo él en respuesta a su toquecito y su voz sonaba cansada. Lo encontró como lo vio a menudo en otras ocasiones, con una bata oscura, fumando un cigarrillo y con un whisky en una pequeña mesa a su lado. No levantó la vista cuando Sakura entró, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero ella se imaginó que sus problemas no tenían nada que ver con su persona.

-Sasuke -dijo suavemente.

Se sobresaltó al oír su voz, la miró sorprendido y se puso de pie.

-¡Sakura! Es ya muy tarde, o más bien temprano. Deberías estar dormida.

-No tenía sueño -dijo y recordó la primera noche que pasó en su apartamento cuando se le acercó con la esperanza de hablar del nuevo ballet- y te esperaba, ¿te dieron muchos problemas los electricistas?

-Llegamos a un acuerdo, fue una reunión larga y todo el mundo gritaba -se pasó con cansancio la mano por la frente-. Tengo que discutir algo contigo, querida -le lanzó una mirada humorista-, pero ya es muy tarde para fuegos artificiales, ¿te gustaría tomar algo?

-Gracias, me gustaría lo mismo que antes.

-¿Antes, cuándo?

-Nuestra primera noche en Tokio. Fue un whisky con soda muy suave.

-Así que recuerdas eso -dijo y le sirvió la bebida- y yo recuerdo lo que parecías -rió-. Una colegiala con camisón de franela -sus ojos chispearon al recorrer los ricos dobleces de su negligé-. Pero a pesar de tus viajes no te veo mucho más sofisticada ahora.

-¿Debería serlo? -preguntó, tomando el vaso y sentándose a cierta distancia de él-. La sofisticación se adquiere con la experiencia de la vida, no moviéndose de un hotel a otro -ella pensó con tristeza que todavía la consideraba una niña-Salud -agregó mecánicamente, levantando el brazo.

El se volvió a sentar y continuó con la mirada fija en el vacío. Sakura se preguntó en qué pensaría. Parecía absorto, apartado.

-Sasuke -dijo de pronto-, cuéntamelo todo acerca de Mikoto.

El pareció regresar de muy lejos y la miró inquisidor.

-¿Mikoto? ¿Qué quieres saber de ella? ¿Tú, como todo el mundo crees que es mi hija?

-Eso entendí... ¿y madame Hyuuga es su madre?

-Sí -un monosílabo cortante. Sakura suspiró.

-Cuéntame cómo pasó -insistió.

-Es una larga historia, ¿realmente quieres oírla?

-Por favor -cuando supiera todos los detalles tal vez sentiría menos amargura-. Creo que tengo derecho a saber.

-Tal vez lo tengas -agregó amable-, aunque le prometí a Hinata que jamás se lo contaría a nadie, pero ahora Neji está muerto, ya no es tan importante guardar el secreto y estoy seguro de que tú no lo divulgarás.

-Por supuesto -prometió.

-Los Hyuuga eran amigos de mi padre -comenzó- aunque en la guerra combatieron en lados opuestos, pero Neji, siempre odió a los nazis, como muchos japoneses. Era bastante mayor que Hinata y jamás debió casarse con ella, ¡pobre muchacha! -su voz se suavizó y el corazón de ella se conmovió-. Yo me quedé con ellos después de la muerte de mi madre. Mamá y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, fue terrible cuando la perdí y Hinata fue un ángel- el corazón de Sakura se contrajo todavía más. Así que realmente amaba a la baronesa-. Nunca olvidaré su amabilidad -continuó Sasuke-. Estaba yo medio loco de dolor, quería matarme, pero ella me volvió a la vida y a la cordura. Te cuento esto para que sepas lo mucho que le debo. Cuando poco después necesitó mi ayuda, estaba yo pronto a dársela -miró suplicante a Sakura-. No juzgues duramente a Hinata, ella era muy joven y Neji no era muy amable. Quería un hijo pero él era incapaz de ser padre, por supuesto la culpaba a ella. Tuvo una vida terrible.

-Me imagino -aceptó Sakura-. Pero hubo... ciertos consuelos.

-¿Y la culpas? Quería ser amada desesperadamente -¿y no es eso lo que todos queremos?, pensó Sakura con tristeza-. Me rogó que me hiciera cargo del bebé, la otra alternativa era el orfanato, no pude hacer otra cosa. Le entregué la niña a Tsunade. Era una solución, me temo que descuidé a la criatura por las complicaciones que me causaba, no habla muy bien de mí, ¿verdad?

-No, no habla bien de ti.

-Ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de ser bailarina.

-¡Pobre Mikoto! -exclamó sin querer Sakura.

-Pero ahora todo estará bien para ella. Tendrá a sus padres y... -volvió a sonreír-, el Castillo está lleno de perros.

-¿A sus padres? Estás muy seguro de eso.

-Eso espero -parecía preocupado- aunque todavía hay que arreglar un asunto.

"Me imagino que se refiere a mí", pensó Sakura, retorciéndose las manos. ¿Podría decidirse a dejárselo a Hinata? Ese sería el final de la historia, el final feliz con ella fuera. Intentó luchar por él, pero todo parecía sin esperanza. Hinata era su amiga de años, la llamó un ángel, la pudo consolar cuando más lo necesitaba. A pesar de lo que le dijo, sí hubo otra mujer a quien amó además de su madre, pero mientras Neji vivía, no pudo hacerla su esposa. Ahora era libre. Si Neji hubiera muerto dos años antes no habría habido barreras, pero mientras tanto, él erigió otra, ella misma.

Seguramente se arrepentía amargamente de esa tonta boda en Nara y lamentaba que fuera tan obstinada. Eso le recordó al hombre que conoció aquella tarde.

-¿Sabías que llegó Kiba Inuzuka? -preguntó con una voz que sonó natural a sus oídos. Se volvió a mirarla.

-¿Kiba? ¿Kiba Inuzuka? ¿Quieres decir que está aquí?

-Dijo que ese era su nombre; parecía que lo esperaban.

Sasuke se puso de pie de un salto, comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto y al ver la alegría y el alivio de su cara, Sakura lo miró con tremendo dolor.

-Sabía que Hinata lo esperaba -anunció-, pero temí que su confianza estuviera mal fundada. No tengo buena opinión de Kiba. A pesar de todos sus votos de devoción no hizo nada por ayudarla. Los Inuzuka eran los abogados de la familia y cualquier escándalo los habría arruinado, mientras que un empresario de ballet es considerado un libertino, así que yo cargué con el bebé -su boca se torció cínicamente- Por supuesto que sabe que quedó en muy buena posición económica.

La esperanza volvió a nacer en Sakura.

-Sasuke, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Quién es él?

-El amante de Hinata, por supuesto. El padre de Mikoto. Ahora podrán casarse.

-¡Oh! -se relajó y comenzó a reír sin parar-. Y yo creí que tú eras el futuro novio, y que por eso querías encajarme a Naruto.

-Yo nunca quise encajarte a nadie -le dijo salvajemente-. Deja de reírte, esta situación no me parece nada cómica.

-Claro que a ti no -le dijo, enjugándose los ojos-, porque no tienes mi torcido sentido del humor y es mejor que lo sepas; corté toda comunicación con Naruto hace mucho tiempo. Jamás me importó nada y probablemente ahora ya está casado y feliz.

La tomó de los hombros, levantándola y volviéndola hacia la luz mientras sus ojos estudiaban su cara.

-Entonces esa noche... todo lo que dijiste de un corazón roto, ¿fue una farsa? ¿Igual que la pantomima de esta tarde? Sakura... -la sacudió-, ¿cómo te atreves a jugar conmigo?

-¡Oh!, sí, me atrevo. No te temo lo más mínimo, a pesar de todas tus fanfarronadas...

Dejó caer su mano y se volvió con una mirada de susto.

-¿Eso crees que soy? ¿Un fanfarrón y un estúpido?

-Tú lo dijiste, no yo.

El se quedó en silencio y ella lo miró de reojo, consciente de su arrepentimiento. No quiso herirlo y no se dio cuenta de que podía hacerlo. El giró hacia ella con una expresión de asombro.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa si no estás penando por ese Naruto? ¿Hay otro? Tu padre y yo decidimos que sufrías de amor. Si quieres tu libertad te la daré y tendrás una dote digna de una princesa...

-Por favor, Sasuke -le interrumpió, medio riendo y medio llorando por aquel gesto, tan característico del hombre-, no podría quitarte nada.

-Pero te lo ganaste y más que eso. Me daría placer poder contribuir a tu felicidad.

Sólo una cosa podía haber producido ese cambio en su persona y era lo que ella añoraba, pero no se atrevía a creerlo.

-¿Me dejarías ir? -preguntó sin aliento-. ¿Para hacerme feliz?

-Sí, Sakura si ese es tu deseo. Me he portado contigo de forma muy egoísta y haré lo que sea para remediarlo. Sólo dime lo que quieres.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, todo lo que esté en mi poder.

-Lo que quiero es bastante -lo miró maliciosa-. Para empezar quiero que me lleves a Kioto y me agasajes con otro delicioso almuerzo en aquel hotel donde desayunamos. Luego, quiero que me lleves a Nara, al monumento de la familia, como lo hiciste el día de nuestra boda, pero esta vez, quiero que el día sea seguido por una... noche de bodas.

Se quedó tan quieto que temió haber cometido un error y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

-¿Puede ser posible? -murmuró. Luego la abrazó, pero esta vez Sakura no se echó para atrás. Se aferró a él y le devolvió beso por beso, su cuerpo esbelto parecía fundido con el suyo. Cuando, agotada, se quedó tranquila en sus brazos, murmuró:

-Era por ti por quien yo sufría, pero tú, ni cuenta te dabas.

Se sentó en el canapé y la sostuvo en sus rodillas.

-Sakura, desde esa noche te deseaba con un ardor increíble -le dijo serio-, pero temí que escaparías si acaso yo... -dejó de hablar y ocultó su cara en el cabello de la joven, su voz resonó ronca junto a su oído-. Pensé que te daba repulsión... algunas veces arañas, mi gatito montés.

-Creo que la palabra correcta es "tigre" -le dijo con un estremecimiento de risa-, pero tigre o gatito, me enamoré de ti -le retiró la cara-, pero tú no crees en el amor, ¿o sí?

-No he tenido mucha experiencia con el artículo genuino -admitió con humildad-, ni tampoco quería yo amarte, Sakura. Intenté tenerte dedicada al ballet, pero te metiste en mi corazón con tu forma de ser provocativa -rió-. En ocasiones te hubiera golpeado encantado.

-Estoy segura de que eso no estaría a la altura de tu dignidad, _Señor _ Uchiha-sama. Me imagino que tus antepasados dejaron que el castigo lo suministraran sus servidores.

-He olvidado a mis antepasados. Soy japonés y tu amante. Ahora en este momento, estoy a tus pies.

-No lo estás y dudo que jamás lo estés -se movió en sus brazos-. Debe ser muy tarde.

Miró la puerta de la alcoba y le dijo:

-Sí, es tarde, pero no tenemos que separarnos. ¿Realmente quieres esperar hasta mañana por la noche?

-¡Oh, no! -ocultó el rostro en su cuello. De la planta baja un sonido distante rompió la tranquilidad de la noche, se oyó a través de la ventana abierta, un sonido que la naturaleza creó para llegar a lejanas distancias. Penetró la conciencia de Sakura a través de las olas de éxtasis que la poseían. Cuando Sasuke se puso de pie, cargándola en sus brazos, le murmuró:

-Me temo que tendremos que bajar a mi cuarto, querido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Mi cama no es lo suficiente buena para ti?

De nuevo el aullido del perro se oyó por todo el hotel.

-Es Sasu, aullará toda la noche si no regreso a su lado.

-¡Ese maldito perro! Tendrás que deshacerte de él -declaró con su antigua arrogancia; la sintió ponerse tensa y recuperó su nueva humildad-. No quise decir eso, querida, pero... ¿tiene que compartir la cama con nosotros?

-¡Oh, no! -rió-. Estará contento si sabe que estamos en el cuarto de al lado. No le pegues, Sasuke, ha sido un gran consuelo para mí cuando tú no estabas a mi lado.

-Le estoy agradecido por eso, pero en el futuro no necesitarás consuelo, porque de ahora en adelante siempre estaré a tu lado -sus brazos se apretaron-. Mi adorada esposa.

Esa noche, _los señores Uchiha_ocuparon la suite de madame y un complaciente Sasu durmió al otro lado de su puerta, con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro canino; sintió, con la sagacidad del perro, que entre su amo y su ama las cosas estaban como debían estar.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) La descripción es la de la novela original, pero me imagino que debe ser algo parecido a esto: espanol. victoriassecret clothing / beach-dresses / lace-up-caftan-cover-up-dress ? ProductID = 91536& CatalogueType = OLS

Quiten los espacios

Hubo un error de cálculo, pensé que eran 9 capítulos, pero el 10 es muy corto así que decidí ponerlos juntos para ya no retrasarles el final.

Mil gracias por todos y cada uno de los comentarios a quienes dejaron, gracias por los favoritos y las alertas, pero sobretodo un millón de gracias a quienes leyeron la historia, hayan o no dejado comentario, gracias por su tiempo.

Me despido, por ahora seguiré con la historia de los gemelos, a menos que lea algo que valga la pena compartir, con gusto lo haré.

Cuídense mucho hermosas y hermosos si es que hay alguno, un abrazo y que su persona favorita los acompañe =)


End file.
